The Ghost Zone War
by dannyphangirl95
Summary: Here Danny is still unique, except that he is a human born from ghosts. He has to survive an arrogant big brother and ghosts that consider him their target. And he doesn't know he is not a normal human. Will he discover his secret and survive his present?
1. The reunion

**Chapter 1: The reunion**

**This chapter is edited. There are several ghosts in the Ghost Zone, some weaker than others. So these weak ghosts are expelled from their home. After some time living in the human world, some decide to have children. However a couple didn´t expect to have a baby human. After they found out, there will be several troubles among the ghosts. Finally this human has got a lot of secrets and mysteries that will cause a war.**

Our planet has a parallel: a dark place with green fluid and purple doors floating around where millions of ghost lived. They called it "The Ghost Zone". However it was so crowded that there wasn't enough space for the future ghosts. Few ghosts reunited in an island.

"We have to do something about this!" exclaimed a ghost with a metallic armor and green flaming hair.

"Yes, if we keep procreating there won´t be enough for the next generations" explained another one with a white suit.

"I was thinking about it for a long time…- said the metallic-armor ghost.

"What is it Skulker?" asked a black ghost.

"Well, I have been looking around and have seen most of the ghosts are weak, they just have the most common powers but not stronger ones" replied Skulker.

"That doesn´t give us a good reputation!" exclaimed the black ghost.

"Of course it doesn´t! They will say the Ghost Zone is full of weak freaks" protested the white-suit ghost.

"And I think have got a solution for the problem" said the black ghost.

"We listen to you Spectra" said Skulker.

"We just could expel every weak ghost from here. That way just the strongest will be here and we will be well-recognized" she suggested.

"I like how you think" said the white-suit ghost.

"Naturally, Walker" she replied.

"Have you got a report of every ghost in the Ghost Zone, Skulker?" asked Walker. Skulker looked at his left arm, which had a PDA on it. He then started typing and looked carefully at the results.

"Indeed I have" he answered.

"Good, now tell me who are the weakest ones" ordered Walker. Skulker typed on his PDA again and looked through.

"Well…there are miles of them" he said.

"Perfect. Now we will be searching these ghosts" suggested Walker.

"And where are we going to reunite them all?" asked a green ghost.

"Mm… I didn´t of that" said Walker while he rubbed his chin.

"What about the Great Palace?" suggested Spectra.

"But I don´t think we can place all of them in there, it´s quite small" pointed Skulker.

"Then let me help. I will make it bigger with a single movement of my hand" said the green ghost while smiling.

"It would be of great help, Desiree" said Spectra.

"Ok, I will do my part. You better search them" replied Desiree and flew away.

"Fine. Now Skulker, you will tell us their location and give us a hand as it will take some time" ordered Walker.

"You can count on me" he answered with a smile and looked at his PDA. "Our first objective will be the Fentons. You agree with it?" asked Skulker. Walker and Spectra nodded and smiled darkly. Skulker also smiled and flew towards a purple door near the island. Spectra and Walker followed him.

Skulker opened the door and saw that nobody was in there. Walked inside and motioned Spectra and Walker to follow him.

"You search upstairs" said while pointing at Spectra. "You go downstairs. I will be searching in the kitchen" ordered and flew towards the kitchen, Walker and Spectra flying up and downstairs.

* * *

"Dear…didn´t you heard a noise coming from upstairs?" asked a female ghost with a blue jumpsuit. She was well-fit and tall.

"Indeed I did Maddie" replied a male ghost with an orange jumpsuit. Unlike her, he was somehow fat but a little taller than Maddie.

"Jack, do you think we should go and check?" she asked.

"Maybe, but let´s be careful" he warned. Just in the moment they were flying towards the stair, they saw Spectra going towards them. They backed up while clutching their fists and getting ready to fight, but Spectra just raised her hands.

"I didn´t come to fight with you" she said. "Ey! They are here!" she shouted. Walker and Skulker phased through the floor and reached the place. Jack and Maddie were just worried about what would happen next.

"You two go to the Great Palace and wait for us there. Don´t try to escape or you will suffer the consequences!" threatened Walker. Maddie and Jack gulped and phased through the ceiling, flying towards the Palace.

"Well…that worked pretty well, now let´s go for the next ones" said Skulker and looked at his PDA again, but he felt somebody touched his shoulder.

"Come on! If you said they were miles we are going to take years in finding them!" exclaimed Spectra.

"Then what should we do?" asked Skulker.

"Photocopy your report and give it to us. We will search separately" suggested Walker. Skulker nodded in agreement, pushed a button in his PDA, which made little pieces of paper get out from it, and gave the copies to the others.

"Technology can be amazing" commented Spectra.

"You haven´t seen it´s full potential" pointed Skulker.

"Ok that´s enough! Don´t lose time talking about machines and go to work!" exclaimed Walker

"Yes!" replied Spectra and Skulker and flew to others doors, Walker doing the same. Thousands of ghosts were flying towards the Palace.

"What do you think they will they be doing with us?" asked a ghost.

"I don´t know. I´m getting scared" replied another one.

"But why there are lots of ghosts? Is there an emergency?" asked another ghost.

"I don´t and I hope it´s nothing serious" said a male ghost while shaking.

It was an easy task as the ghosts feared Spectra, Skulker and Walker the most and just did as the ordered. It took about 4 hours until most of the ghosts were in the Palace. They could barely move in there. Desiree´s job was somehow difficult as she had to keep increasing the size of the Palace and she was feeling like fainting.

Finally the last ghosts arrived. They waited for 3 minutes until the trio arrived and Walker and Skulker stepped in front.

"Now let the reunion start" said Walker, making everybody stop talking and looking at him curiously.

**

* * *

**

End of chapter 1

**I know, kindda small chap., but I hope the next chapters will improve. Oh yes, English is my second idiom, Spanish being my first one, so tell me if I have a mistake or give me any ideas to the next chapters. ****R & R!**


	2. The expel and working

**Chapter 2: The expel and working**

Everybody kept silence and looked at Walker.

"Now…you are conscious about the Ghost Zone problem, which is there is very little space for future ghosts" he started.

"And that´s why we searched for a solution and indeed have found it" finished Skulker.

All the ghosts murmured for a few seconds and they looked at Skulker.

"And what is it?" asked a ghost.

"Simple: to expel the weakest ones" replied Spectra with a dark smile. "Which that means everyone who we reunited here is going to say good-bye to the Ghost Zone forever". The ghosts immediately started shouting.

"But why us?" exclaimed a ghost

We aren´t that weak" protested another.

"Want to prove you wrong?" said Skulker and pointed a gun to the multitude, which made everybody shake in fear and stop shouting.

"The other solution could be getting rid of you. You decide" threatened Walker. The frightened ghosts murmured again for a few seconds.

"We have chosen…" started Maddie.

"The expel" finished Jack.

"Good, now we are calling Wulf so that he opens a portal to the Earth" said Walker. Everybody just kept silence and looked at him worriedly. Minutes later, the ghost police arrived and brought a black wolf with green claws, a metal collar around his neck, big fangs and was standing in 2 legs. Walker got out a small remote control and pointed it at Wulf.

"Now open a portal to the human world. You know what will happen if you don´t follow my orders" he threatened. Wulf slashed the air and a portal appeared.

"Go inside and never dare to come back!" ordered Skulker, still pointing with his gun. Everybody didn´t hesitate and flew towards the open portal as fast as they could. It took hours until the last ghost flew inside and the portal disappeared.

"Well, now the strongest will live here and we will be feared by everybody" said Spectra

"There won´t be inferior spirits who give us a bad reputation" said Walker.

"And there is more than enough space now" said Skulker and laughed darkly.

**/**

The expelled ghosts ended in a lonely arid place. There was just sand and small stones, but nothing more. They looked around, but saw nobody.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked a male ghost who was wearing glasses, a blue sweater and blue jeans.

"I´m thinking of a solution Maurice" replied Maddie

"Skulker said something about never coming back" said a female who was besides Maurice.

"Then let´s call this place our home" suggested Jack

"Good idea, but we have to build homes for everybody" commented Maddie.

"But how? I mean, we used to live in floating doors because it was the Ghost Zone, but in the Earth isn´t the same" asked the female ghost.

"Mm… you are right Paige" said Maurice.

"Let´s have a look around the planet and see how they built their houses" suggested a female ghost.

"Excellent idea Pamela" congratulated Maddie. "Now, everybody will have to fly around the globe and see the construction, then inform us" she ordered.

"And won´t people notice it and send their forces to attack?" asked a male ghost who was besides Pamela.

"Good point Jeremy" said Maddie.

"Well, that´s simple to solute" said Jack.

"What is your plan?" asked Paige.

"Easy: We are ghosts, aren´t we? We can turn invisible* and fly around without being seen" answered Jack proudly.

"That´s my husband" said Maddie, also proudly. "Now let´s go to work!" she ordered. The ghost turned invisible and started flying everywhere, looking at the buildings.

About 2 days later they reunited in the arid place.

"Ok, tell us what you saw" said Maddie.

"Well, in my opinion the inside of the houses was similar to ours" said Pamela.

"But outside some of them are large with windows and 1 or 2 doors" said Paige.

"Mm I saw very small houses" commented Jeremy.

"And I saw a very large building, maybe the biggest from that zone, which people called School" explained Maurice.

"Did you have the chance to see what was about?" asked Maddie.

"Yes I did. I saw children being taught by adults things like Maths or English" replied.

"Then let´s also build a school so that we can educate our children" suggested Pamela.

"So you are planning on having a child already?" asked Jack.

"Of course. I have been thinking of it for years" replied a little mad. Maddie, Jack and Jeremy laughed out loudly.

"Well, we will think about that after we finish the city" said Maddie.

"I didn´t know if it was going to be of use, but I brought some metallic parts" commented Maurice.

"Well done Maurice. That way we saved some time in searching the materials" said Maddie.

"I also brought some material" said Paige.

"Good. Raise your hands the ones who brought material for the construction" ordered Maddie. All of the ghosts raised their hands, which made Maddie and Jack happy.

"Excellent, we have saved lot of time. Now let´s start with the second part" said Maddie.

"Umm dear, I think we should start tomorrow. Everybody is tired because of the trip" said Jack. Maddie looked at everybody and saw he was right.

"Ok, we start tomorrow. Please be sure to get plenty of rest" ordered Maddie. Some ghosts seemed to be uncomfortable because they didn´t have place to rest at all, but said nothing, laid down and fell easily asleep. Jack and Maddie felt a little guilty when they noticed their looks, but they would start tomorrow with the construction.

The morning arrived quickly. The ghosts woke up early.

"Ok, now we are going to start" said Maddie. The ghosts picked up their materials and looked at them curiously. Maddie slapped her face.

"Great, I said we would start, but I don´t have the slightest idea of how to build even a home" she said. Every ghost started murmuring and then one walked towards Maddie.

"Umm… when I was looking at the buildings, I accidentally hit a man who was constructing at the top of a building, making him lose balance and fall. I grabbed him and flew towards a park. Fortunately nobody was in there, so I turned myself visible and looked at the man.

"I´m sorry" I apologized. When he saw me, he at first was shocked. I decided to flee and started flying away, but he grabbed my hand.

"It´s ok. Don´t worry about it. You saved me, in exchange I will help you in whatever you need" he offered.

"Thanks" I could only say and went flying.

"So…you mean that man is a builder and he told you he would help you?" Jack asked. The ghost nodded.

"He told me where he lived, so I´m going to search him and ask for his help" suggested.

"Ok, be careful" said Maddie. The ghost nodded and flew away. Maddie just waited there with the other ghosts.

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

**It´s the start of the ghosts new life. I said there were miles of ghosts, but just wrote of few ones as they will be the most important ones. I said and I will say again: English is my second idiom and Spanish my first one, so tell me if I had any mistake. R & R! **

***Oh yes. I made a big mistake in here. I wrote invincible instead of invisible. Thanks to Mi Bi Looney for checking it. So this chapter is edited.**


	3. Amity Park

**Ok before starting I would like to thank Mi Bi Looney for her review, it really inspired me to keep on, and made me realize a mistake I was doing on my previous chapters. I will be updating slower as I have to do some projects. Here is the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Amity Park **

Minutes later, the ghost arrived to a small home and knocked the door. An old man who wore a big jacket opened the door.

"How can I…" started, but after he looked at the ghost he recognized it.

"Ah sorry, hi there" saluted.

"Hello, I came here to see if you could help me with something" the ghost said.

"Ah sure, come in" he invited. The ghost at first wasn´t sure to go inside, but later it did. It sat down and looked at the man.

"And how can I help you?" he asked.

"You see, we used to live in the Ghost Zone, but because there were many of us in there, stronger ghosts decided to expel us from there. We ended in an arid zone, so we decided to build our homes, but we don´t have any clue at all in how to build one. I was wondering if you could help us" explained. The man rubbed his chin and looked at the floor for a moment.

"Sure I could, but we need to get the materials" he explained.

"In our search we collected some. I don´t know if they will be of help" said the ghost.

"Then let´s go there Mr. Ghost" he said.

"Call me Matt" the ghost said.

"Ok, sure I will Matt" the man said. Matt grabbed the man and flew towards the arid zone.

Minutes later the ghost landed between the ghosts and put the man down. He was feeling some sort of uncomfortable and scared, but ignored it. Maddie walked towards him.

"Hi. My name is Maddie Fenton, pleased to meet you" she saluted.

"The pleasure is all mine" the man replied. "I was told by Matt you needed my help".

"Indeed we do" said Jack.

"And where are the materials?" asked the man. The ghosts pointed at a pile of metallic parts. The man walked towards it and looked it carefully, then turned.

"Well, there seems to be enough for at least 4 homes" he said.

"Then we will have to get some more" said Maurice.

"And how we are supposed to do that? We just found them dropped" asked Pamela.

"I have a solution. I have a friend who lives near by and attends a shop, where he sells parts for constructions. I could tell him to give us some free parts" the man suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean, giving them away…" started Maddie.

"Oh don´t worry about that. He is a very good friend who really appreciates ghosts and would do whatever he could for helping them" he explained. The ghosts smiled.

"Well that would be of great help" said Paige.

"Yes, but for now I´ll just teach you how to build a home" said the man and took off his jacket, revealing small pockets with tools inside. Everybody was amazed.

-How is possible he can be carrying that heavy tools without getting tired? - thought Maddie. The man didn´t notice the ghost's looks and grabbed some tools, then gave them to the ghosts.

"Ok, first I will show you the first step" said the man, grabbed some materials from the pile and started assembling the pieces carefully. Everybody got closer and looked at him curiously.

Few hours later the structure of the house was finished.

"Well, that´s it. Did you understand, or you have a question?" asked the man. The ghosts nodded showing they had understood clearly.

"Excellent, now we will start building the other 3 homes. I will help you, just in case"

"That´s good" said Maddie. "Now let´s get to work!" she ordered, making every ghost start assembling parts as the man instructed them.

About midnight they were finished. Everybody seemed to be exhausted, specially the man. Maddie touched his shoulder.

"Thanks for your help, now you should go home and take a rest, and if you wish you can come again and help us again" she said. The man nodded and started walking away.

"Ey, wouldn´t you prefer to let me take you to your home?" asked Matt. The man turned.

"No thanks. My home is not far from here, and since I learned the way from here to there, I can go alone. And besides you must be tired to carry me. I will return tomorrow, don´t worry" explained with a smile and kept walking. Matt just smiled and crossed his arms.

The morning arrived slowly, and Maddie wasn´t able to rest very well. She was getting excited about their new city that she could barely sleep. When the sun appeared in the horizon, everybody woke up and waited patiently for the man to arrive. Half an hour later he arrived with a piece of paper in his hand. He got closer to Maurice and gave him the paper.

"I made a list of the materials we will need to keep on our work. My friend´s shop is walking across this desert. It´s not hard to find: it´s the only building you will ever see" explained to Maurice, who nodded and flew towards the shop.

Few minutes later he saw a lonely small building, so he landed. He looked inside but didn´t see somebody in there. He looked at a bell and rang it. Seconds later a young man arrived.

"Hi there, welcome to Metal Shop. How…Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed when he saw Maurice standing there. "You are ghost, aren't you?" asked, amazed. Maurice got frightened but nodded.

"Ghosts are the best. Now…how can I help you?" said, trying to calm down.

"Well, I would like some metallic parts to build our new homes, but we don´t have any money since we don´t use it" said while scratching his back nervously.

"That´s not problem at all. Which parts would you like?". Maurice gave him the paper, which the young man looked carefully. He then went inside the shop to look for the parts. Moments later he brought a bag which contained the parts.

"Here you go" said and handed them to Maurice.

"Thanks a lot" said and flew away. The young man smiled.

-I´m glad I had the chance to meet a ghost- thought.

Maurice was very tired because of the heavy bag he was carrying. He even started wondering how lots of materials could be kept in it perfectly. But he had to arrive and try to keep himself air bone. After tiring minutes of flying that looked like eternity he finally saw the other ghosts looking at him worriedly. Jack and Maddie called Paige, Pamela and Jeremy to go with them and help Maurice. He thought he had crashed against the floor and destroyed the material, but when he opened his eyes he saw the group of ghosts surrounding him, he felt relieved.

Maddie and Jack carried the bag while Jeremy and Paige helped Maurice to land safely to the land.

"Are you feeling ok dear?" asked Paige. Maurice looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Yes…just…tired" replied while panting. Paige jut smiled and hugged his husband. The man saw this and walked towards the couple.

"You must be very tired. You can help us when you feel refreshed" said calmly. Maurice nodded and flew a little away from the constructions, hoping he could feel better fast and keep helping everyone.

"Now that we have got the material we can continue" said the man with a smile. The ghosts shouted in happiness, picked up the materials from the bag and the tools and started constructing again. Maurice felt better after few hours had passed and joined the ghosts.

Sometimes some ghosts flew around the Earth again and gave details on some buildings so that they could have an idea in how to build important constructions like the school.

Because they already knew perfectly how to do their homes, they barely asked questions to the old man, who just looked at everybody work.

Paige, Maurice, Pamela, Jeremy, Jack and Maddie had plans on having children, so they decided to make rooms for their future babies.

"Wouldn´t you like to have 2 children instead of 1?" asked Maddie to Jack, who rubbed his back nervously before replying.

"Well, I have never taken care of kids, so I don´t know if I will be a good dad. First let try with one child, and if we do decent job we can have another one"

"As you wish dear" replied Maddie while looking at Jack lovely, who also looked at her wife the same way. And so they started making 2 rooms for them.

2 years passed, and the city was half-done. Everyone was feeling proud about their jobs and how they were progressing, and they worked faster. The man decided to bring some cans with different colors of paint inside and special materials to give the buildings the last detail.

3 years later the city was finally done, including the painting and decoration. Mysteriously the man got lots of furniture and gave them to the ghosts. The ghosts never asked him how he brought them and placed the furniture inside their homes. Between the constructions there was a hospital, a school, a restaurant, and some others. The ghosts were very grateful towards the man who had helped them in those years.

"Finally…after long years of working, our new city is finished" commented Paige.

"Yes, and we wouldn´t have been able to do it without your help. We sincerely thank you" Maddie told the man.

"It was no problem at all. I enjoyed my time being here, helping in what I could best. Sincerely it´s my first time I ever do this, and I learned a lot about you" replied the man happily.

"But promise us you will keep it a secret. The last thing we want is to fight against the humans" said Pamela.

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise I won´t say a word about this" promised, which made the ghosts smile.

"Well, now it´s time for me to say goodbye. I have to do some projects" said the man.

"Sorry if we took too much of your time because of this" said Jack in an apologetic voice, which made the man laugh.

"It´s nothing, really" replied with a smile and walked away, waving his hand before disappearing. Suddenly he stopped and walked back to the city.

"Oh I forgot… I brought a sign in blank for you to put the name of your city on it" said while searching inside his jacket and took out the said sign.

-Well…another strange thing- was the only thing Maddie could think.

"And tell me. Have you thought of a name?" asked the man, somehow impatient. The ghosts looked at each other and shook their heads. A few minutes later Matt walked towards the man.

"Well, I was thinking on calling it the opposite of the Ghost Zone." Everybody just kept looking at him, confused, which made him rub his back.

"What I´m trying to say that if the ghosts in there want to scare people away and like the hatred, how about Amity for the name?" explained. The ghosts murmured a little and then looked at Matt.

"I like it, but in my opinion we could add a word to make the name better: Park" suggested Paige.

"And why you decided to add that word?" asked Matt.

"I´m not sure at all. I think because I liked to see how the children played in a park when I was a child myself" explained Paige. Everybody, including the man, smiled at her explanation.

"Ok, I agree with it" said Maddie.

"So…Will the name be Amity Park?" asked the man. Everybody nodded in response.

"Ok" said the man and took out of his jacket cans which contained paint. The ghosts looked at him surprised.

-This man seems to be full of surprises- thought Maddie and rubbed her chin. The man started painting the name with great care. He added some green ghosts at the side of the name, making it look better. After a few hours, he was finished and put down the sign, waiting for it to dry.

"Well, this is the last thing I can do for you guys. I really hope you like the sign I made" said happily.

"Of course we like it. The ghosts in it make it look cooler" said Jack.

"Consider it as a "thank you" from my part" replied the man and looked at the sky, which was covered with small stars.

"Please have a safe trip way home" advised Matt while grinning. The man nodded and walked away. The ghosts looked at him happily until he was gone. Maddie just kept rubbing her chin.

-There was something strange in this man… the question is what? - She asked herself.

"Is there something the matter dear?" asked Jack. Maddie looked at him and shook her head.

"No…now it´s time to get a proper rest everyone!" she exclaimed, making the ghosts shout happily and fly towards their new homes.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**English is my second idiom, Spanish my first one. I hope you enjoy it and remember: R&R!**

**Oh… and by the way, I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**


	4. Mystery and a new birth

**Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Chapter 4: Mystery and a new birth**

The next day arrived fast, but the ghosts didn´t seem to be motivated at all to wake up, and besides they were exhausted from years of working. Jack and Maddie, however, were the exception. Unlike other homes, the Fenton´s house was the biggest one because they would have 2 children and they both decided to make it more spacious for the four.

Maddie´s POV

I woke up and looked outside the window, hardly believing I wasn´t in the Ghost Zone. I turned and looked at Jack. He was still fallen asleep, so I decided to fly downstairs, towards the kitchen.

I was still curious about that mysterious man who helped us in these 5 years. When I was working with my husband I could feel he smiled darkly when he turned. Besides he was very strong. When he brought the cans or the sign in his jacket or the tools… all seemed to be very heavy. Maybe he could have brought the heavy bag without even panting or sweating. I don´t think he´s a normal human. A bad feeling grew inside my mind when I was thinking about this. But I didn´t get it, I couldn´t understand that feeling inside my head. Suddenly I felt somebody touched my shoulder. When I turned I saw Jack looking at me worriedly.

"So…you also think there was something strange on that man, right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"But not only him" he said.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"That friend of him also seemed mysterious. I don´t know how… I just have the feeling he is" explained. I couldn´t explain it, but… I also felt Jack was right. However, I decided to give up on my curiosity.

"Well, I guess there´s nothing we can do. We should think on our new children" I said, trying to change the subject. He then looked at me, shocked.

"You are thinking on having one already?" asked me nervously.

"Well…I´m not really sure" I explained. He just looked at me and smiled.

"The thing is…I´m confused. How our lives changed in few years and my dreams…" was the only thing I could say. He patted me lightly and kept smiling.

"I can understand you dear. I also feel the same way as you" told me. His words made me feel somehow better and I touched gently his hand, smiling back. We stayed like that for a minute until he hugged me with an arm.

"And about our children…sure, why not?" he suddenly said. I had forgotten about that.

"So…have you thought of it?" I asked.

"Yes dear and I think it will be great to have a son" he replied. We took the decision from that moment and flew outside our house, towards a mall to buy the things we would need for our baby.

While we were searching the things, Jack started saying that if our baby was born a boy he would like to call him Albert or Damian. I smiled at his thoughts and I noticed he became more confident about it. I suggested Mary or Jazz is it was born a girl. He then started laughing. I just kept smiling.

After finishing that task, we started placing the things in one of the rooms. Jack decided to paint the room blue because he thought the baby would be boy. I wanted it pink for the girls, which caused a small discussion between us.

Afterwards, we decided to wait until the moment arrived and then paint it.

General POV

9 months later…

Maddie was in her room when she suddenly felt a horrible pain, and so she flew towards the living room, where she found Jack playing nervously with his fingers.

"Jack" she called. He stopped and looked at Maddie, knowing what she came for. He walked towards her and patted her lightly.

"Is time" she said. He nodded and helped her to fly towards the hospital. During the travel the pain increased and Jack was getting worried, thinking he wouldn´t reach the place in time. But when he felt Maddie´s arm hugging him he grew confident and kept flying.

**

* * *

**

Hours passed and passed, and Jack was growing impatient. He walked one to side to another and looking at the floor. Meanwhile Maddie looked at him worriedly and also was frustrated. When would a nurse come to their room? Finally after a long time the door was open. Jack stopped walking and looked at it, Maddie also looking it. A nurse came into the room and walked towards the couple, carrying a bunch of blankets. She then handed the blankets to Maddie.

"Congratulations, it was a boy" said while smiling. Jack walked closer to Maddie and looked at who was inside the blankets: a cute little baby boy with little brown hair and beautiful green eyes. Jack and Maddie looked at him dreamily.

"Oww he´s such a cute thing" said Jack happily.

"Yes!" said Maddie while hugging their son.

"Then let´s call him as you suggested first" commented Maddie.

"You mean Albert?" asked Jack, Maddie just nodded in agreement. Suddenly a doctor entered the room and walked towards Jack and Maddie.

"Your son is in perfect health, so you can take him home now if you wish" he informed, making Jack and Maddie smile.

"Thanks a lot" said Maddie while getting up slowly.

"We are sincerely grateful" thanked Jack, helped Maddie and flew back to their home. When they arrived they put Albert in his bed and he immediately fell asleep. Jack and Maddie couldn´t stop looking at their son until they heard a strange noise coming from outside. They looked outside a window, and at first couldn´t find anything wrong at all, until they saw somebody was walking around the streets. But it was not a ghost. It was a…human.

"H-how can a human be here?" asked Jack, amazed.

"I-I don´t know. Our city was supposed to be a secret" said Maddie.

"It could be possible that…" started Jack, making Maddie shock her head.

"No…it can´t be. He promised all of us he wouldn´t say a word about this place for the world´s sake" finished Maddie.

"Maybe that human could be lost and ended up here. I trust that´s the reason"

"I also hope that´s it" replied Maddie.

"And…are we going to ask him?" asked Jack when suddenly the human looked behind him and made signals. Then more humans came and looked around.

"No… he spoiled our secret" said Maddie sadly. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and kept looking outside.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 4**

**Tun Tun Tuuuun a mystery…I love mysteries. Anyway, next chapter will have more action than this one…I hope. Tell me what you think about it. Oh, and 2 important things:**

**English is my second idiom, Spanish my first one**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

**Well, if you understood all that…R & R!**


	5. A deal

Ok before starting I will mention something that I forgot to say in the previous chapter: Albert is my OC (Original Character) I will post in my channel more details about him, so that you know. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And remember: English is my second idiom, Spanish first one. I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!

**Chapter 5: A deal**

Maddie kept looking outside the window, worried about what could happen. Jack was as worried as his wife, but he had to stay calm. However, the more he saw the humans walking around their city the more nervous he got. He looked worriedly at his son, who was still asleep. He smiled and looked at Maddie.

"We have to warn everybody about this" said Jack. Maddie put an arm on his shoulder.

"But the humans could spot you" she warned him. He rubbed his chin for a few moments before replying.

"Don't worry dear. I've got a solution" was the only said before disappearing in front of Maddie. She wished him good luck and got closer to her baby, in case he needed her protection.

Jack flew towards every home and starting telling the ghosts about the humans. They shivered and nodded, helping Jack to warn the city. In a few time everybody knew about the presence of humans in there and decided to stay home.

Jack returned to his home few time later, reached Albert's room and when he saw his wife and his son safe, he sighed and got closer to them, completely forgetting to turn visible first. When he touched her gently, she gasped and turned, getting ready to fight.

"Oh sorry dear" apologized Jack and then turned visible. Maddie sighed in relief.

"Try not to do that the next time please" she said, making Jack smile weakly before looking at the window again. In fact there were 3 humans: The tallest one had white hair with grey stripes, a black suit and black shoes. The smallest one had black hair, was wearing glasses, a white suit and black shoes. Lastly, the middle one had brown hair with white stripes a black suit with white shoes. Suddenly they started speaking.

"Ok I've been wondering why we came here in the first place" said the smallest one.

"Oh my dear assistant. I know you are so new on this business thing, so it's Ok if you don't get it" replied the tallest one.

"Well, as you know I have been by your side for 3 years and I'm definitely not new, but I also don't understand this" commented the middle one.

"I know it will be difficult to understand it at first, but when we make it you will have it clear" said the tallest. The other two looked at him somewhat confused.

"And do you know where do we have to ask?" asked the smallest.

"**He **told me where, so don't worry" told the others before looking at the Fenton's house.

"Well, here it is" said the tallest while pointing at the building. He got closer and knocked the door.

When Jack and Maddie heard the knock, they gasped and looked at themselves, unsure on what to do.

"Dear… should we go downstairs and check what they want?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know. What if it's a trap?" replied Jack worried. They heard another knock a minute later.

"I've got a plan. You stay here taking care of Albert, and I'll go check the humans" suggested Jack. Maddie nodded and got closer to Albert.

"Please take care" she told him before he flew downstairs. He opened the door and looked at the trio seriously.

"How can I help you?" he asked, making the tallest turn and look at him. He cleared hi throat before answering.

"Good afternoon, my name is Vlad Masters; these are my assistants and we came here to make a deal with you and your citizens. Jack got curious.

"A deal?" he asked.

"Oh… you seem to be interested, excellent" Vlad said with a smile.

"Give me an explanation" he ordered, still seriously.

"If you wish. You see, we were told that you ended up here, and so we decided to get help from you, as you are very strong and smart" explained. Jack frowned, making Vlad laugh weakly.

"You could help us in important investigations, experiments and other things like that" told to Jack.

"And what we would get in exchange?" asked Jack.

"Ah yes…the reward. We will give you some supply" replied.

"Who are you to make a deal?" talked a voice coming from behind Jack. He turned and looked at his wife, surprised.

"Dear, why you aren't with Albert?" asked in a soft voice.

"I'm sorry dear, but when I heard about the deal thing I came here because I wanted to know more" Maddie replied softly.

"Ahem" Vlad interrupted the Fenton's conversation, making them look at him. "I will introduce myself again. My name is Vlad Masters, and I am an important millionaire"

"I'm Leo, Vlad's first assistant" said the middle human.

"And my name is Gilbert, second assistant of Vlad" spoke the smallest human.

"Now that you know us better, you can trust on us, can't you?" asked Vlad. Jack looked at Maddie and then back to the millionaire.

"We haven't taken a decision yet, and besides, we have to talk with the other ghosts" explained Jack. Vlad looked at his assistants for a few seconds before speaking.

"Ok, you have until tomorrow in the morning to make a decision. You should have it by that time. If you say yes, you will get more details about this" said with a smile and walked away being followed by Gilbert and Leo.

"Jack… were you serious?" asked Maddie, confused. Jack shook his head and started playing with his fingers nervously.

"Sincerely I'm not even sure. I was so nervous I just wanted them to go away" replied. Maddie smiled and touched his shoulder.

"Ok dear, don't worry. We will see it with everybody" she said gently. This made Jack smile and relax.

"Now it's my turn to call them" offered herself. Jack nodded and sat down while he saw her wife flying from a home to another, ghosts coming out. Few hours later they were all reunited. The Fentons were at the front of everyone.

"Now we will explain why you were all called here" started Jack.

"The humans we told you about came to our home and talked about a deal" continued Maddie and let the others whisper a little between themselves. When she saw they were paying attention again, she kept on.

"As we were saying, they wanted to make a deal. It was about lending them our strength and intelligence"

"And in exchange we would get supply" finished Jack.

"How are we sure they will do as they say?" asked Paige. Maddie shook her head.

"We don't even know" she replied.

"If they don't do as promised, we won't provide any help!" exclaimed Jeremy, making every ghost shout happily.

"So…It is a deal?" asked Maddie. The ghosts shouted again as her reply.

"Good. Thanks for coming here, now you can-" she was cut off by a loud cry coming from a home. Jack and Maddie looked at themselves.

"Albert!" they exclaimed and flew towards their home. Most of the ghosts looked at the couple curiously before going to their own homes.

Jack and Maddie didn't bother to use the door-they phased through instead. When they reached their baby's room Jack covered his ears: he couldn't stand his cries. Maddie grabbed him and flew outside the house and landed near. As soon as she did, Albert stopped crying and clapped his hands happily. Jeremy, Pamela, Paige, and Maurice got closer to Maddie and looked at her son.

"He is such a cute thing" said Pamela.

"Yeah, and he's got Maddie's eyes" commented Jeremy, making Maddie blush weakly. Suddenly Albert started floating and flying in circles above the adults.

"Wow… he is quite young and he already flying. It took me 2 years to fly" said Maurice, surprised.

"Yes… I'm so proud of him" said Jack with a smile. Albert yawned and started closing his eyes slowly. Jack flew towards his son and grabbed him before he felt asleep.

"Ok, it's getting late. It's time to rest" said Jack while looking at the dark sky and the shining moon.

"Yep. Well… see you tomorrow then" said Pamela and looked at a sleeping Albert.

"Good night cute thing" she said before leaving along with Jeremy. The other just smiled and flew away. Maddie and Jack looked at them as they disappeared. Few minutes later they also flied towards their home. As soon as they entered Albert's room, Jack placed Albert in his bed, smiled and walked toward his room, being followed by Maddie.

The next day arrived. Jack and Maddie woke up early to check Albert. Suddenly they heard giggles coming from the ceiling. When they looked up, they saw their baby floating.

"Mom, dad" said Albert and giggled, making both feel proud and happy. They played with their son for a while, Pamela joining them later. They were interrupted by strong knocks. Maddie flew downstairs and opened the door, Vlad and his assistants standing there.

"And tell me…what was your decision?" he asked.

"We have accepted, but with some conditions. First, we want to see our reward". Vlad moved his hand. 2 helicopters landed and opened their doors, revealing lots of supply.

"Good. Last, explain more about the deal" she asked. Vlad cleared his throat.

"Well, to get help from you, we have to connect your city with the world. That way you will also get more supply. I hope you agree with that" explained. Maddie rubbed her chin.

"Ok, as you wish" she replied, making Vlad smile. He whistled, and lots of machines came to start the construction.

"I also have something to ask" said a male voice from behind Maddie.

"How did you know about us? Who told you?" asked Jack. Vlad started laughing nervously, making Jack and Maddie look at him seriously.

"Let's say it was a whisper I heard. I couldn't even see who was talking to me" he replied and walked away. His assistants followed him.

"Who could it be?" asked Jack.

"I don't know dear…I don't know" she said.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**Wow…I didn't expect this chapter to be larger than the others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. R & R!**


	6. New powers and second child

**Ok I have updated my profile. It has got more information about this fic. I think most of the characters here are OOC. Anyway, back to the story.**

**Chapter 6: New powers and second child**

Years had passed since Vlad started the construction of the streets that would connect their city to the world. Jack and Maddie, deciding they had the enough experience to have their second kid, started preparing the missing room for their baby. Now Maddie has been pregnant for 8 months. Albert was now 2 years old: His hair had grown larger; almost reaching his shoulders, and could speak very well. He was learning to read and to control his powers. However the only one he could control with total ease was the flying ability. One day Jack and Maddie decided to keep on trying to teach their son.

"Ok dear, start concentrating your energy" ordered Maddie. Albert crossed his arms.

"But I've been trying to do this for years. I can't" he complained.

"Come on Al, I'm sure you will do it!" exclaimed Jack happily.

"…Ok" replied Albert, not very convinced, and closed his eyes, concentrating. Suddenly his body turned transparent.

"You did it!" exclaimed Jack. Albert, confused, opened his eyes and looked at his body. Scared, he screamed.

"It's nothing bad dear. The other way, it's a very good signal" explained Maddie with a smile. Albert smiled.

"And what I can do while I'm like this?" asked, curious.

"You can walk through almost anything you wish" explained his mom. He nodded, got closer to a wall and phased through it. He smiled and walked back to his parents.

"Ok, now you can control it, let's go to the invisibility power" said Jack with a smile.

"But dad, let's-" he was cut off by his mom.

"You will do it! You don't know when you'll need it" she exclaimed.

"OK, OK!" replied Albert, annoyed. He closed his eyes again. His parents looked everywhere when his son disappeared.

"See? You could finally do it" said Jack.

"Yes… after 2 years of practicing" complained Albert. Suddenly, the 3 could feel a weak earthquake.

"Ok Al, this is NOT funny!" Jack exclaimed angrily.

"It wasn't my doing!" he shouted while another earthquake started, this time stronger. The door of the entrance fell over and green eyes appeared.

"Albert, don't move or speak" whispered Maddie while looking at the eyes seriously.

"But why?" asked the boy softly.

"Just do as we say" ordered Jack in a soft way, also looking warily at the eyes. The eyes got closer, and when they were close enough, Maddie and Jack could recognize from where they were.

"Skulker!" they exclaimed, clenching their fists.

"It's good to see you again" said Skulker with a dark smile.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Jack, seriously.

"That…is a little secret" the metallic-armor ghost replied.

"And why are you here? We haven't returned to the Ghost Zone" asked Maddie.

"Oh…because I wanted to make a special visit" Skulker answered while pointing a large gun towards the Fentons. Maddie backed up, but Jack flew towards Skulker. He fired a strange laser towards Jack, but he was able to dodge it.

"AAAHH" he heard a scream and thought it had hit his son, but when he turned, he knew he was wrong.

"MADDIE!" he exclaimed. She put a hand on her stomach and smiled weakly before closing her eyes. Jack turned to look at the ghost.

"HOW YOU DARE!" he shouted angrily, flew towards him, dodging every laser, and started punching him. Albert, still invisible, got closer to her mom and grabbed her hand carefully.

"Mom, are you ok? Please wake up" he pleaded softly. However she didn't reply or move. Albert felt like crying, but when he turned and saw his father being sent flying towards him, he got more worried. Jack felt besides her wife, unconscious. Skulker started laughing darkly as he was enjoying the scene. Albert got extremely mad, and decided to fight with this ghost, knowing he was the only one in there. He flied behind him and felt a strong energy concentrate on his hands. Then he fired a red ectoplasm towards his back, making Albert gasp a little. Part of Skulker's armor was destroyed.

"What?" he asked, surprised, and turned, but saw nothing.

"Darn it! My armor is badly damaged. I will return, and you and your citizens will pay it!" he exclaimed before turning invisible and flying away. Albert turned visible and looked at his badly damaged parents. He was about to cry when suddenly his mother started yelling.

"MOM!" he exclaimed and cried hardly. She held her stomach and kept shouting. Not knowing what to do, he phased through the house and flew across the city. When he found a house he recognized, he landed and knocked the door hardly. Pamela opened the door. When she saw he was crying, she got worried.

"What´s the matter?" she asked.

"Oh Pamela…my mom…my dad…" was the only thing he could say and continued crying. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Show me the way home" she told him. He nodded and flew as fast as he could towards his home, Pamela following him. When they arrived, Pamela covered her mouth with her hands. Jack had bruises and cuts all over his body and was bleeding. Maddie had a burn on her stomach and right arm.

"Please…do something" pleaded Albert while sobbing.

"I´ll call the ambulance" she said while searching for a phone. Albert stayed in the room looking at his parents, specially worried for his mom, who kept yelling. When he was about to grab his mom's hand he heard a loud noise coming from outside, he looked outside and saw an ambulance landing slowly. 2 nurses came from the vehicle, took out 2 stretchers and ran toward the Fentons. When they started picking up Jack and Maddie and taking them inside the ambulance, Albert cried a little louder.

"I'm sure they will be fine, they are strong. Now let's go to the hospital" she said. Albert nodded, but he suddenly felt a pain on his hands. Pamela noticed the boy wasn't following and turned to look at him.

"I'm fine. You go, I'll reach you later" he told her. At first she was hesitant, but she decided to trust on his words, and so she left. Albert was scared to look at his hands, so he tried to ignore the pain and followed Pamela. As soon as he arrived he searched for a doctor. When he found one, he felt somehow relieved.

"Could you tell me in which room the Fentons are?" he asked politely, trying to wipe away his tears. The doctor smiled warmly and when he was going to say the number, he saw the boy gasping and holding his hands.

"What's the matter kid?" he asked. Albert shooked his head.

"I…don't know… they started hurting" he replied.

"So come with me please. I won't take too much" the doctor told him. Albert nodded and followed the doctor towards a room with the number 157. The doctor sat down, and invited Albert to sit in the couch in front of the chair. He did as instructed and looked at the doctor.

"Tell me, what happened?" he asked.

"Sincerely I don't know. I just felt the pain" replied Albert sadly. The doctor took his hands gently and was surprised to see them covered in blood.

"Did somebody hurt you?" he asked. Albert shooked his head.

"So…no…it CAN'T be" he talked to himself. Albert got curious.

"What do you mean?" he asked. The doctor turned and looked at the boy.

"Oh sorry… it's nothing" he replied. The pain in his hands increased, making Albert scream. His hands were surrounded by a green energy and fired and ectoplasm. The doctor ducked in time to avoid the attack, which hit weakly a furniture but didn't destroy it. Albert's hands started bleeding more.

"It IS true" he said, surprised. When Albert frowned, the doctor smiled.

"Oh yes. I have to explain. Nobody in this city has got the power you have jut shown me, that's why I eliminated that possibility when I saw your hands, but it seems you have proved me wrong" he explained.

"Cool…" Albert said while looking at his bloody hands. "Do you know anything else about this?" asked.

"Well…only because a friend told me, but yeah. It may be a powerful attack, but it is also a double-edge attack" he explained.

"What do you mean by double-edge?" Albert asked. The doctor rubbed his chin.

"Mm… look at your hands" he ordered. Albert did, but still was confused.

"When you fired, your hands started bleeding, didn't they?" the doctor explained.

"Oh…so you mean… that if I fire an ectoplasm my hands will get hurt?" he asked, finally having clear the idea.

"Exactly kid. Is because it is too strong for a ghost. But this effect can be eliminated fortunately" he explained while opening a drawer from a furniture. He then took out black gloves and showed them to Albert. He looked at them.

"And this…" he started.

"These are not ordinary gloves. You see, they have a special ability that suppresses a little the plasma attack. That way it won't hurt you" he explained, making Albert smile.

"But before you test them you should wash your hands" he told Albert calmly. The boy nodded and did as instructed. The doctor gave him the gloves, and he put them on.

"Oh, and another thing. As you grow up the gloves will increase their size to fit on your hands. Sorry to have taken your time, now you can go with the Fentons: They are in room 314" he said. Albert flew towards the man, hugged him and smiled before flying away from the room. He searched for Pamela for a few minutes. When he found her he smiled.

"They are in room 314" he said as he flew towards the stairs, Pamela behind him. They stopped at the third floor and started searching for the room with the number.

"Hey Albert, is over there" pointed Pamela, making Albert stop and fly towards the door of the room. When he was about to open the door, it opened from the inside and a doctor came from outside. Albert started crying again and walked towards him.

"Please! Tell me! Are they fine?" he asked impatiently. The doctor understood the boy was more worried than impatient, and so he smiled warmly and touched Albert's shoulder gently.

"Don't worry kid. They may be badly hurt, but it's nothing we can't take care of. They will stay here until they heal completely" told Albert and flew downstairs. Albert was happy and sad at the same time. Happy his parents would heal. Sad they are badly hurt. Pamela also felt as Albert, but she knew he was more worried and really needed to go and check them.

"Go inside and see them. I will be here, just in case" she told him. Albert smiled.

"Thanks…" he said before walking inside. Pamela just smiled as he saw the little boy walk away.

Jack and Maddie were resting on comfortable beds. Albert closed the door behind him and sat in a chair between his parents. He kept crying but in silence. He felt tired and fell asleep. After an hour had passed, Maddie started opening her eyes slowly. When she was fully awake and saw her son sleeping, she felt somewhat relieved. She patted Albert's head lightly and smiled. Her eyes widened when she saw a small puddle of blood on her bed. But the blood wasn't hers, it was Albert's. She shooked her son gently. He woke up slowly and looked at her mom.

"Huh…" he said, still feeling sleepy.

"Did Skulker do something to you?" she asked. Albert immediately woke up.

"Oh no, he didn't" he replied.

"Then tell me why are you bleeding?" she asked. Albert, confused, looked at his gloved hands. He took them off and saw his hands bleeding.

"What? It was supposed I had washed them!" he complained. His shout woke up Jack from a pinch.

"WHAT HAPPENS, WHERE IS HE!" he exclaimed before realizing he was in a hospital.

"Oh sorry" he apologized.

"Tell me, what happened to your hands?" she asked, making Jack look at the 2 curiously, his eyes widening when he saw Albert's bloody hands.

"A doctor explained me it was the double-edge effect" was his reply.

"By double-edge you mean…an ecto-beam?" asked his dad. Albert nodded and smiled.

"Wow…we don't even have that power" said Maddie, surprised.

"Awesome" said Albert.

"Yes, but as the doctor told you, it hurts the ghosts. It was very kind of him to give you these gloves, as they are very rare" Maddie explained as she opened a drawer from a closet and got out 2 bandages. Then she grabbed her son's hands carefully and wrapped each hand with them. Finally she told Albert to give her the gloves and put them on his hands. Albert smiled.

"Thanks mom" he thanked with a smile.

"It's nothing dear" she replied with a smile. Jack was getting extremely proud: his son had the power to fire a plasma attack, unlike him and his wife. After that, he thought that having a kid has made him happier and was proud of having one. Talking about kids…what had happened to their second one?

"Where is he?" Jack asked. Maddie and Albert looked at him, confused.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Maddie. She got the answer when the door opened and a nurse came inside.

"Sorry we have taken so long, we had serious problems, as he was badly hurt. The doctor will come and explain you better in a few minutes" she said while handing Maddie a bunch of blankets. Albert looked at who was inside: a baby boy with black short hair, having a white stripe over it. He was sleeping quietly. Albert was speechless, but at the same time had a lot of questions going through his mind. He gave his mom a surprised and confused look. She sighed before explaining.

"You see…your father and I were planning on having 2 children instead of one. But first we would have to get some experience before having 2 kids. When you were born, we were such happy parents. We wanted to give you a brother so you could play with him and enjoy playing with him. That's why we prepared the empty room"

"We decided to tell you after he was born, because it would be a surprise. But the circumstances made him born before time. And so you have it here: your little brother" finished Jack. Albert took a time to absorb the information, and then got happy: he would enjoy his times playing and teaching him.

"This will be awesome!" he exclaimed and looked happily. Maddie and Jack were happy that Albert had accepted his brother. Suddenly Albert fell to the ground. His parents got worried, but they couldn't move as their wounds still hurt. Albert immediately got up and held his head.

"I feel…very tired" he said.

"That's another side-effect of the ecto-blast. It takes out lot of energy at first, but if you dominate the power, it won't" Maddie explained. Albert nodded and sat down on the chair, falling asleep.

Suddenly the door opened again, this time entering a doctor.

"We have made some analysis to your baby. As the nurse told you, he was pretty hurt. What happened so that he would get hurt?" he asked. Maddie and Jack were hesitant.

"Somebody attacked us" replied Jack.

"Ah yes… that would explain it. You see, when his mom got hit, the baby absorbed part of the damage. Who knows how he did that, but the protected her. In consequence, he was born with some problems and had some physical alterations. For example his hair: the analysis revealed he would have it white, but as you see, it was black, except for the stripe. And have you seen his eyes?" he asked. Maddie and Jack shooked their heads. Just in that moment the baby boy opened his eyes. Maddie and Jack widened their eyes: His left eye was an ectoplasmic green, while the right one was a baby blue. The Fentons looked at the doctor.

"Well…now you have seen them I will keep on. His eyes were supposed to be green, but only one is that color, and he can't see very well with his left eye. We can't really explain why these changes happened. However, and fortunately, those are the only ones" he finished with a smile. Maddie couldn't help but to feel guilty about his son's condition. Jack noticed it and hugged her.

"No, it wasn't your fault, it was mine. If only I had protected you-"

"It's ok, dear. You did your best to protect us all. Nobody blames you for the unexpected attack" she said, making Jack smile weakly.

"But I have a good new for you. When your kid grows up, we can do a special operation to change the color of one of his eyes. We can only change it to blue, however" said the doctor.

"It would be excellent" Maddie told the doctor.

"When he is about…" he stopped to check a list. "15 years old, more o less. If we do it when he is younger, he may have more problems, he could even get blind"

"We don't know how we can thank you. You have done so much for us.

"Oh don't thank me, I like to help everybody. You will be hospitalized for a few days until you are all healthy. Besides we have to do more analysis on your son" he said with a smile.

"Oh yes… we haven't given him a name" said Jack.

"I had forgotten completely about that!" exclaimed Maddie while laughing weakly.

"So…how we should call him?" Jack asked. Maddie rubbed her chin.

"I'm not sure… but I would like it to start with C" she suggested.

"How about Charlie?" Jack asked.

"If you let me give you an advice… If I had a kid, its name would start with D" the doctor said.

"Yep I like the idea" approved Maddie while smiling.

"I've got it!" exclaimed Jack. "Danny!" he said while smiling proudly.

"I like it" said Maddie.

"So that will be his name" said the doctor while sighing. Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Sorry, but I have to leave" told the doctor to the Fentons and flew through the door. Albert woke up and shook his head, then looked at his parents.

"So…what happened when I was sleeping?" he asked.

"Oh, the doctor told us about our wounds, and that they would make analysis on your brother" replied Maddie. She didn't want to tell him about his brother's changes and how hurt he was because Albert would feel very sad.

"And we have just thought of a name for him: Danny" explained Jack. Albert smiled and looked at his brother. Fortunately, Danny had closed his eyes again, so Albert didn't see their color.

"And did he woke up?" asked, curiously. Maddie shooked her head. Albert looked outside the door and got worried.

"What happens, Al?" asked Jack, confused. Albert turned.

"Pamela isn't there" Albert replied. His parents both frowned.

"Well… when you were knocked out, I fired an ectoplasm against Skulker, destroying part of his armor. He promised he would get revenge and flew away. When I saw you were suffering, I searched for Pamela. She called an ambulance and showed me the way to the hospital. After finding the room in which you were, she promised she would stay outside, just in case" he explained. Maddie and Jack looked at themselves and then back to their son.

"Oh dear, we are so proud of you. You saved us, we don't know how to thank you" said Jack and felt he was about to cry. Albert smiled warmly.

"Children have to protect their parents, don't they?" he told, making his parents smile ear to ear. Suddenly they hear a conversation between 2 nurses.

"Whew…there is too much to do today" spoke one.

"Yes. A couple has got their baby, and another couples came, saying they would have babies soon" replied the other.

"And have you heard of the woman that started feeling pain here and doctors have taken her to a room*?"

"No I haven't"

"I think she was called…Pamela". Albert gasped when he hear her name. A small machine started beeping. One of the nurses looked at it.

"More work to do!" complained one and flew away besides the other nurse. Albert looked outside, trying to look for the doctor who had come to their room earlier. He smiled when he saw him, flying towards the room.

"Another birth" he said proudly while walking inside and closing the door.

"From who?" asked Albert, curiously.

"Pamela and Jeremy Manson, if I recall correctly. The baby was a girl, and they decided to call her Samantha" he replied. Albert smiled, thinking of the baby girl.

"And how is she?"

"Well…her hair is black, and her eyes are purple" the doctor answered.

"Cool" Albert commented. The adults smiled. Maddie looked at Danny, who was waking up and yawning. Jack noticed her and hugged her gently. They both were thinking: -Our family is complete now-

* * *

**End of chapter 6**

**I got so excited about this chapter that I wrote even more words than before, reaching 3 thousand. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

***Pamela was also pregnant, in case you were wondering**


	7. Teaching my little bro

**Now I don't have anything to say, except that I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! English is my second language. Now let's get started.**

**Chapter 7: Teaching my little bro.**

The doctor had brought a couch and some comfortable blankets so that Albert could sleep well. The doctor had to take Danny from the Fentons that night to check on him and make the missing analysis. Albert was getting bored: he wanted to go back home and play with his brother. He was wondering if his brother's eyes would be the same color as his own eyes. He was still tired from the ecto-beam, so he slept for a long time.

When the next morning arrived, the doctor entered. Seeing that the adults were awaked, he walked inside, holding a paper on his hand. He got closer to them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, the results say your kid is recovering slowly. It will take about a week for him to completely heal. And about your status… your wounds are almost healed. You need half a week" explained the doctor. Maddie and Jack sighed in relief.

"We still haven't got the answer about his changes, but we have clear that they don't really affect his life…except for his left eye .As I told you before' Still, is the only bad thing on your son. Don't worry about it" he said before smiling and leaving the room. Albert woke up, feeling refreshed. His hands were healed, and so he unwrapped the bandages around his hands and put back his gloves. He wanted to practice his new power, but his parents wouldn't let him. Jack smiled and touched his shoulder gently.

"I know you want to get out of here, but we have to wait" he told his son with a smile.

The week passed fast, fortunately, and so they finally got out and returned to their home.

"Ah… I had been missing this place for a week" said Albert.

"Me too" said Jack. Danny giggled and started clapping his hands.

"He really reminds me of you when you were smaller" said Maddie while sighing. Albert smiled and looked at his brother: he finally had the chance to see him awaked. When they were in the hospital, the doctor would take his brother for an analysis. When the doctor gave Danny to his parents, his little brother was very tired and sleeping. However, he was very surprised when he saw his eyes of different color.

"Why he has them different?" asked Albert seriously. His parents gasped at the question.

"Umm… because of the surprise attack" said Jack while rubbing nervously his back.

"The doctors have been trying to find an answer without success" explained Maddie. Albert crossed his arms and looked at his brother, who stopped giggling and clapping his hands and was looking at Albert.

"Why you didn't tell me right from the start?" he asked.

"We…because we thought you would be sad or angry. We didn't want that. But we knew you would discover it early. We felt bad for hiding it" said Maddie in a guilty tone, making Albert smile.

"Oh… its ok mom, I understand" he said.

"We hope you get on well with him and you can teach him how to control his powers" said Jack. Albert nodded and kept smiling.

"Yeah, having a brother will be an awesome thing" Albert said while looking at a smiling Danny, who grabbed Albert's hand and kept on giggling.

* * *

"Oh come on Danny, I'm sure you will be able to do it if you keep practicing" said Albert.

"Albert…I have been trying for almost 2 years. I simply can't" said Danny, somehow angry.

"That's what I said when I was your age. And guess what happened later?" said Albert proudly.

"You were able to control them. Yes, you have told me that LOT OF TIMES" complained Danny.

"Oh don't get angry bro. I'm just trying to help you" said Albert. Danny sighed and looked down.

"Maybe I'm not ready yet. I'm not like you, that you managed to control them when you were 2" said Danny sadly. Albert gave his brother a compassionate look and touched his head gently.

"That could be the reason. Don't get sad, I'm sure you will be able to do it someday" Albert said while looking at a clock.

"Oh…it´s getting late. We have to go to bed before mom comes and sees we aren't sleeping"

"You maybe tried to mean: I have to go to bed because I have to go to school tomorrow" said Danny with a smile.

"Mm…yeah" replied Albert. "You know, school isn't that great when you are alone…"

"Don´t worry big bro. I'm going to school when I'm 3, it's almost close. You won't feel alone" said Danny and hugged Albert. Albert returned the hug and smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to my room. See you tomorrow" said before waving his hand and phasing through the ceiling. Danny waved and sat down in his bed, looking at the ceiling. His parents had painted a dark sky with shining stars and a beautiful moon. He really liked to watch it every time he felt sad. Even since he looked at the ceiling for the first time, he knew he wanted to be an astronaut when he grows up. The night looked fantastic for him: All that stars, and the moon… He most of the time felt lonely, even though he had his brother to help him. He felt different from everybody, even from his family. He looked at the window, watching his reflection. The hair…his eyes… He had the feeling he was unique, and it wasn't because of his appearance. Feeling sleepy, he lied on his bed and looked at the dark sky the last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

When I woke up, the only thing I could see was the darkness surrounding me. I walked a little, but the scheme was the same. I was getting scared: Why I was here?

"I have finally found you" I heard a whisper coming from behind me. I turned, but saw nothing.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trying to be brave.

"Don't you recognize me?" the voice asked. Suddenly I heard footsteps getting closer. I didn't move, just waiting there. My eyes widened when I saw a person in front of me. It looked like me, but his hair was completely white and his both eyes green. He touched my shoulders and looked at me sadly.

"Do I know you?" I asked, still confused. He sighed deeply.

"So…you don't remember me…" said while closing his eyes and walking away.

"No! Please wait!" I pleaded, but he kept walking.

* * *

**General POV**

Danny woke up, sweating and looked around. He was in his room.

"So…it was a dream" he said to himself and sat up. Suddenly he saw Albert in front of him.

"Brother, if you think you can scare me like that, you are wrong. I'm used to it" Danny said angrily. Albert smirked.

"Oh ok, you have won" he said. Danny looked at his clock.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Danny and crossed his arms.

"My teacher has phoned an hour ago, saying he was very sick. He said he would go tomorrow" explained Albert. Danny slapped his face.

-Great! Just my lucky day- he thought.

"Oh Danny, don't put that face!" exclaimed Albert. "Let's keep practicing" Danny sighed: he really didn't want to keep on, but he thought Albert only wanted to help him. He then nodded.

"Well, I will make it easier: let's try the flying ability" he said and started floating. Danny got bored immediately.

"Ok now you try" Albert said. Danny started jumping as high as he could, but he didn't manage to float on mid-air.

"You are doing it wrong!" exclaimed angrily Albert. Danny stopped jumping and looked sadly at his brother.

"You have to concentrate your energy and let it flow, not jump!" scolded Albert. Danny sighed deeply.

"You know what? I give up!" exclaimed Danny and walked towards the door, but Albert got in front of him.

"Leave me alone!" shouted Danny, pushing away Albert and running downstairs.

"Yeesh. He can't be quiet!" said to himself and flew towards his brother, who was walking away from home.

"Ey! Where do you think you are going!" he asked. Danny turned and looked angrily at Albert. Albert felt, for the first time, scared, and didn't say anything else. Danny looked at the ground and then back to his brother.

"I…am sorry" he apologized. "But I hate it when… Nothing" Danny didn't want to say how arrogant Albert was.

"Yeah. Now, concentrate your energy and try to fly" said Albert without caring about Danny's apologizes. Danny grumbled.

"W-what have you done with my brother?" asked Danny while crying and covering his face with his hands. Albert felt stupid for what he did to his brother and walked towards him.

"I´m sorry too" he apologized. Danny looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, let's give up on this, and try another occasion" suggested Albert and touched gently Danny's shoulder. Danny nodded and walked towards their home. Their parents had been helping the humans, so both brothers were alone in the house.

"I have never asked you…but why have those gloves?" asked Danny, curiously. Albert looked at them.

"To do this" he said and closed his eyes, concentrating energy on his hands and then fired an ecto-beam.

"Cool…" Danny said and smiled.

"Yeah. I learned it when I was your age" he started explaining proudly.

-Not another boring story- he thought.

"We were attacked by a bad ghost, and so I saved my parents by firing this power at the ghost, who flew away like a scared cat. It´s such a great power that only I have got in the whole city". Danny wasn´t paying attention to his explanation, instead he looked outside the window and saw the small ghosts flying and playing. He smiled when he saw the kids.

"EY! PAY ATTENTION WHEN I´M TALKING TO YOU!" Albert shouted, making Danny shake his head and look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, great story" said Danny indifferently.

"You have no remedy!" said Albert.

"Yes, I don't. Your stories are SOOO interesting that every kid would be around you listening to every word about it" said Danny angrily.

"Of course! Just imagine it: the biggest kid of the whole city is even more powerful than his own parents" presumed Albert and started laughing. Danny shooked his head and went upstairs slowly, towards his room. Then he sat down in his bed.

"I can't stand him. I miss the old times, when he wanted to teach me how to control my powers, and in a gently way. He literally changed from a day to another" said Danny sadly and looked at his dark ceiling.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**MUAHAHAHA! Albert is young and he is already that arrogant. In case you are wondering, Albert is 4 years old and Danny 2 years old. Maybe the next chapters will be about Danny's POV. R & R!**


	8. School and friends

**Ok I have decided that these chapters will be based on Danny's POV. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. English is my second idiom. I have to explain something about the last chapter: you may think it was strange for Danny or Albert to speak in a mature way. Well…it´s a fic after all. I just had the idea of making ghosts very smart enough to speak like that at that age. But what about Danny? He isn´t a ghost, is he? Keep reading to find out. Ok… now back to the story.**

**Chapter 8: School and friends**

My mom entered my room and shook me gently, making me wake up.

"It's morning dear. You have to get ready for school" she told me, walking towards a closet and taking out my usual clothes: my white t-shirt, blue jeans and red tennis. I yawned and got up. I could hear her whispering while taking out the clothes.

"Oh, kids grow up so fast. Now my dear Danny is 3 years old and is going to school with his brother". I got sad and angry when she mentioned my brother: When I was smaller I wanted so badly to go with him, but now… I didn't want to think of it. She put the clothes in my bed and smiled.

"Mom…Will I be alone with him?" I asked. She looked at me confused, but shook her head.

"No dear. Pamela phoned me, telling me she would send her daughter to school today. Also, Maurice said he would send his boy today. In fact, lots of couples told me that. Why did you ask?" .I gasped at her question: because she and dad were barely on home, they didn't know about Albert's arrogance, but I decided to say nothing about him.

"Just asking" I said. She looked at me suspiciously at first, but then she smiled.

"Ok, when you are ready, go downstairs. And don't forget to bring your schoolbag" she had to shout the last part because she was already downstairs. I sighed and started putting on my clothes and picked up my schoolbag. When I went downstairs, I could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, so I followed the smell. When I reached the kitchen, I saw what my mom was cooking: a steak. She waited a little for the meat to get cold, then cut it in pieces with a knife and put them in a small box. Finally she kept the box in a lunchbox. When she turned and saw me she got slightly surprised.

"Oh, you sure seem to be excited to go to school" she said. I tried to smile as naturally as I could.

"Je…sure mom" I told her.

"That's perfect" she told me. She gave me a bowl of cereal and sat down besides me. I had always wondered why my parents never ate, nor my brother, but only me. Just before grabbing the spoon I looked at my mom.

"Mom…I have a question. Why I am the only one who eats here?" I asked. She looked at me blankly and was hesitant for a few minutes.

"Has Albert ever told you about your birth?" she asked. I shooked my head, getting more curious. She sighed.

"You see…you were born before time because of a ghost that attacked us. I got hurt, but not that badly, because you had…protected me. Because of that you have these changes. The doctor says you were so weak, and that we would have to give you food. But ghosts don't need to eat" she explained me. I was very surprised to hear that. I remembered that my brother had told me about an accident 2 years ago, but because he was bragging about himself I didn't pay too much attention. She smiled.

"Now hurry up honey. It's getting late to go to school" she told me and flew towards the door. I ate up as fast as could, grabbed the lunchbox and ran towards the door. I suddenly felt her hands grabbing my arms.

"I will take you to school, so that it is faster" she offered and started floating a little higher. Just in that moment Albert flew besides me.

"This is so embarrassing…I could fly perfectly when I was your age, but you still don't know how to" he said before flying away, towards the school. My mom got a little angry but ignored it and took me flying towards the building. Flying was so awesome: you could feel the air hitting gently your face and you could reach the sky. Now I understand why my brother liked it. My mom landed and put me down, waving before flying back to home. I also waved and gasped when I saw the building. Now I was getting scared. What would the others think of me? I looked around, just to see Albert in the entrance. I sat down and looked at the streets, hoping nobody would come. I cursed my luck when I saw a girl flying towards the school. I hid my face under my arms, when I suddenly heard the ring of the bell from the school. I got up and walked inside, looking down. When I turned, I saw lot of ghosts walking inside. I gulped and kept walking. Because I wasn´t paying attention to where I was going, I accidentally crashed with somebody and fell over.

"Oh sorry. Are you ok?" he asked. I closed my left eye and saw him: A ghost of my age wearing glasses, a red beret on his eyes, a yellow t-shirt, black belt, green jeans and brown boots and had green eyes.

"No, it was my fault" I replied and got up slowly, still closing my green eye.

"Did I hurt your eye?" he asked, feeling somehow guilty. I shooked my head.

"No, it's nothing" I said. Suddenly I saw a man flying towards us. He was fat, but tall, wearing a blue t-shirt and black jeans.

"You 2 go to classroom 9" he ordered and pointed towards a door with that number. We nodded and walked towards the room. I opened the door and looked around: the place was crowded. I saw an empty place and sat down. The other ghost found a seat near mine and sat there. I was very nervous and started shivering, hiding my face under my arms again. Then I felt somebody touching my shoulder. I looked up, still hiding my eye. It was the same girl I saw before. She was very beautiful: purple eyes, black hair (part of it was tied in a ponytail), black top with a purple oval on the center, black skirt with green stripes, purple socks and black boots. I smiled.

"What happens?" she asked me gently.

"Oh…it's just that I feel nervous. I don't know what the other ghosts will think of me" I replied honestly, making her smile warmly.

"It's ok. I also feel a little nervous" she said. She handed her hand.

"My name is Sam Manson, pleased to meet you" she introduced. I also handed my hand.

"Danny Fenton. Good to meet you" I introduced myself nervously. I felt another hand: It was from the other ghost.

"Tucker. Tucker Foley" he said proudly with a smile. I smiled back.

"I like your hair style" said Sam while touching my hair and looking at my white stripe.

"Um…thanks" I said.

"In which store you painted your hair?" she asked.

"Oh…nowhere. I was born with it" I explained, getting uncomfortable. I didn't really enjoy when somebody asked me so much questions.

"Really!" exclaimed Tucker, surprised. I just nodded.

"What happened to your left eye?" asked again Sam. I became hesitant, and wasn't really sure if I could answer.

"Yeah dude. Show it to us" pleaded Tuck. I sighed deeply and opened slowly my eye. When it was fully open, Tucker and Sam were surprised.

"Wow…2 eyes of different colors" said Sam.

"Looks good on you" commented Tucker.

"Do you think so?" I asked, amazed. The 2 nodded.

"But why you were hiding it from us?" asked Tucker. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Part of my nervousness" I explained. Tucker took out a piece of paper with some writing on it and covered my blue eye.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, curiously.

"A small test. What does it say here?" he asked me. I barely knew how to read, and my eye can't see well, so I had a hard time deciphering what it said. I somehow thanked Albert because he had taught me a little how to read.

"I-I a-am Tucker F-Foley. I-I l-love t-the t-technol-logy. I-I a-am … Sorry, I can't see the other part" I said while blinking my eye. He uncovered my right eye and covered the left one. I could see more clearly.

"I a-am Tucker F-Foley. I love the t-technology. I h-have n-no b-brothers or s-sisters" I finished reading and looked at Tucker, confused.

"Ok. You see way better with the right eye than with the left eye, can't you?" he said.

"Um… yeah. Why did you ask?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know. There had to be an explanation" he explained.

"You are very intelligent" commented Sam.

"My parents have taught me things about machines or reading" Tucker said proudly.

"Ey Danny" I heard a voice I immediately recognized.

"Please don't tell me he will be in my classroom" I said to myself, and looked up to Albert.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"Give you some advices. When I was your age, at first I was scared, but easily got on well with the teachers. They taught me…" I ignored him again and looked back at my friends.

"Who is he?" whispered Sam.

"My arrogant brother" I replied angrily, while Albert seemed to be talking with the wall.

"Man, I am glad I don't have brothers" whispered Tucker.

"I wished I was…-" I was cut off by Albert's yells.

"YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION WHEN I AM SPEAKING!" Everyone in the room kept silence and looked at us.

"I have told you and I will say it again: Your stories are boring" I replied indifferently. He got pretty mad and grabbed the collar of my t-shirt. I started shivering: he had never been so aggressive with me, and it really scared me. Just when he was about to punch me, the door opened.

"Mr. Albert! Go to your classroom!" ordered the adult ghost. Albert put me down gently and looked at me angrily before flying outside the room. I couldn't stop breathing so fast. The ghost flew towards me and smiled warmly.

"Don't worry kid. I won't let him hurt you" he promised me and flew at the front of the classroom.

"Ok, welcome to your first year here in Casper High. My name is Lancer, and I will be your teacher" he explained. "I´ll take list: Tucker Foley"

"Present" he said while raising his hand.

"Sam Manson"

"Present"

"Dash Baxter"

"Right here"

"Kwan"

"Present"

"Danny Fenton"

"H-here" I said, nervously, but nobody, except for Sam and Tucker" seemed to care, and so he took list for a few minutes and then stopped.

"You will also have another teacher: she will be in charge of teaching you how to control your powers. She is Tetslaff" he introduced and a teacher who looked very strong and rude came in.

"It will be a pleasure to teach you" she said with a smile.

"And know, let the classes get started" said Lancer happily, even though we all looked at him bored.

* * *

"Oh no…I don't want to go there" I said, very scared, but Sam and Tucker pushed me.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" convinced Tucker. Still, I was scared to go into the sports class. Finally we all entered to the gym.

"Welcome to the sports class. First you will do some exercises" ordered and used a whistle. Everybody started.

* * *

"Ok now to the controlling-your-powers part. Try to fly" she said. Everyone, except me, floated in mid-air. I could hear laughs in all the room. I lowered my head, feeling embarrassed. The woman looked at me seriously.

"Concentrate kid!" ordered me seriously. I tried to concentrate, but couldn't do it.

"Sit down in that chair meanwhile. I will talk to you when the class finishes" she told me. I did as instructed and looked sadly at my friends, who also looked sad and then paid attention to the teacher. I couldn't help but to feel stupid in there: all of the kids could control most of their powers, and I couldn't. Thanks goodness Albert wasn't there.

After a boring hour of looking at everyone the teacher whistled.

"Ok you can go now to your recess" she ordered. The ghosts cheered and flew outside the gym as fast as they could. Just when I got up, the teacher walked towards me.

"Now we need to talk. Tell me, haven't your parents taught you how to fly?" she asked.

"My brother…" I said.

"And why you can't control it then?"

"Sincerely I don't even know. I try the hardest, but I can't" I replied sadly before walking outside. Suddenly I saw Sam and Tucker appear in front of me, making me scream weakly.

"Sorry dude" apologized Tucker.

"It's ok" I said and then relaxed.

"Ey dude. Everybody in the school already knows how to fly or control the basics. Why you can't?" Tucker asked me. Sam looked at him angrily and elbowed his arm.

"Ey!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know… maybe it has to do with the accident" I muttered the last part, however, Tucker and Sam heard me.

"What? Accident?" Tucker exclaimed.

"Shh…keep the voice down" I told him. He nodded.

"But can you explain us about your accident?" Sam pleaded. I sighed deeply, and explained how a ghost appeared in Albert's training, fired a laser that hurt my mom, knocked down my dad and what Albert did to save our parents.

"Wow…what a story" Sam said. Tucker didn't talk-instead he looked at me suspiciously and walked around me. I started getting scared and shivered.

"Now what are you doing" Sam asked and crossed her arms. Tucker's eyes widened.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Oh…nothing" he replied. "Let's go to the cafeteria" he said and pushed me and Sam towards the place. As soon as we found a seat, we sat down. I took out the box with the steak and started eating the pieces. I stopped when I saw everyone staring at me. I lowered my head and kept the box in the lunchbox.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Tucker.

"Oh…n-nothing. I have to go" I stood up and ran away, crashing with somebody again. It was Dash Baxter, a rude strong ghost who was in my class. He looked at me angrily.

"Why don't you look where are you going?" he asked rudely. I shook my head and got up. Suddenly I felt a pain in my arm. When Dash grabbed my arm, I screamed in pain. He left my arm and pushed me aside gently, but, for some reason, I was sent flying towards the wall. I got unconscious after that, just able to listen weak voices.

* * *

**End of chapter 8**

**Ok I am officially getting excited about this, writing more than 2 thousand words in each chapter. Anyway I hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	9. I am a what?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, and I wished I could. English is my second idiom. All chapters will be about Danny's POV. Ok…Let's get started.**

**Chapter 9: I am a…what?**

When I woke up I was in a lonely room. It was the infirmary. I sat up and looked around: white curtains, white blankets, white furniture…all was white. I looked at a clock in a wall: It was 4 o´clock, time when everybody was going home. Suddenly I hear the door open. I immediately laid down and pretended to be asleep. I heard my mom's voice and a man's voice.

"What happened to my son?" she asked.

"Well…we are not so sure. Somebody told us he was knocked out by one of his classmates. When we asked him, he said he just pushed him aside very gently and he was suddenly sent flying" replied the man.

"Is he badly hurt?" my mom asked.

"No, he just has a small cut on his arm. We can't explain why he has got it. But guess what? After years of studying your son's analysis we have got the explanation of why he has this physical changes. However, the news aren't good" replied the man sadly.

"Why? What's the problem?" she asked, impatiently. The man sighed.

"You see…the laser you told me about was a very strong one. In an adult ghost, it does pretty good damage. But in a very small baby the consequences can be fatal: They can even die. Still, your son survived. However, the laser altered him completely. The white stripe and the green eye…are parts of his ghost form" he explained. I gasped, but just kept listening.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"That your kid was turned into a…human after the accident" he explained. What? I was a human? That couldn't be possible. My parents are completely ghosts, even my big bro. They had to be mistaken! Even though, it could also be true: I had to eat, unlike a ghost. I couldn't fly, unlike a ghost…I hated to admit it, but he wasn't lying.

"WHAT? A HUMAN? NO WAY!" she yelled so loudly, I got scared. What if there where classmates spying and heard her? But…what if my brother found out? I didn't want to even think of it.

"Unfortunately, yes. He could only keep some parts of his ghost form, which are the ones I told you before" he explained calmly.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MY SON CAN'T BE A HUMAN!" my mom kept yelling.

"I know it's hard to accept dear Mrs. Fenton, but it's simply the truth. The analysis gave us the answers" the man replied sadly. My mom sighed, and I felt her hand touching me.

"My poor son…it was Skulker's fault. If only he hadn't attacked us…" she said while sobbing. I wanted so badly to touch her head, but I didn't know if I should. She grabbed my hand and kept crying softly. I touched her with my other hand and opened my eyes. She gasped and looked up.

"D-did you hear anything?" she asked.

"Every word of it, mom" I replied sadly.

"Oh Danny…I'm…sorry" she told me. I wiped her tears away and looked at her.

"It's ok mom. Don't worry about it" I said, trying to pretend I wasn't affected. She smiled weakly.

"Let's go home, mom" I said and tried to get up, but my legs hurt. Strange, first, my arm, now my legs. She put a hand on my chest gently.

"No dear. I will take you home. Climb up on my back" she offered. I was going to protest, but decided that it wouldn't do any good, so I nodded and climbed on her back. She then turned invisible and started flying. When we phased through the door, I saw Sam and Tucker in front of a window.

"Mom, stop a little" I whispered. She stopped.

"Why dear?" she asked softly.

"Just wait mom" I replied softly and looked at my friends.

"So…it was true" said Tucker.

"What? I don't understand" asked Sam a little angrily.

"When Danny told us about his accident, I was suspecting he had become human, but I thought I was exaggerating. Later, when I saw him eating, I started thinking maybe I wasn't wrong. When we heard Danny was human, I understood he was one" explained Tuck.

"That's why he couldn't fly in sport's class: Humans can't" said Sam.

"Yes, Lancer explained about humans, so I know, Sam" said Tucker, annoyed.

"Ok, Ok. Don't pretend you know everything" said Sam and flew away.

"Ey Sam, please don't get angry" said Tucker and chased her.

"Ok mom, we can go home" I said. She flew outside the school, towards our home. When we arrived she turned visible and put me down gently in a couch. Suddenly I heard a weak beeping coming from my mom's belt. She took out a small machine and looked at it. A few seconds later, she sighed.

"I have to go again. See you dear" she said sadly and flew away. I looked outside the window and tried to sit up, but I still felt painful, so I just laid there. I saw Albert above me, and I got scared, so I sat up a fast as I could, ignoring the pain.

"Don't worry bro. I didn't come to hurt you" he explained. I looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"I heard you were punched by one of your classmates in recess" he said.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm telling you that you must control your powers so that you can defend yourself. Try one more time to fly" he told me. I sighed deeply and got up.

"I have given up on trying to control them, Albert" I said and walked towards my room.

"B-but why? You don't know when they will be of use!" he exclaimed. I looked at him before opening the door.

"I will never be able to do it. Thanks for trying to help me in these years" I said sadly and went inside my room. Albert phased through a wall and looked at me seriously.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. I gulped: Should I answer, or should I keep silence? I asked myself. And so, I made my decision.

"I simply can't. My mom told me I would never be able to" I said and looked at the ceiling.

"Oh…ok. Then I won't push it" he said and flew through the door. I sighed in relief, glad Albert wouldn't ask. Suddenly I felt somebody was punching me in my stomach. I though it was Albert at first, but when I tried touching the invisible ghost that was hurting me, I felt nothing. So I knew it was not him. I screamed in pain as I was feeling more pain through my body.

After that, I saw a familiar darkness. I waited for something to happen, and after a few minutes, I heard the voice.

"Where are you…?" it asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked, nervously.

"I need…to find you" it said. I got confused. Suddenly I saw somebody walking towards me. I widened my eyes: It looked like the person I saw last time, just this time had a black stripe on his hair. He was holding his left arm. I felt sad about him, so I walked towards him and touched his arm. To my surprise, it had a small cut, just like mine.

"Please…tell me where are you" he pleaded.

"I'm right in front of you" I answered, more confused than before.

"I can't find you…" he suddenly disappeared. I looked around, but didn't see him.

* * *

"Danny…Danny!" I heard a voice shouting my name. I opened my eyes and saw Sam in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I don't know. I was asleep, and you suddenly crashed against my window. I tried waking you up, but you still were sleeping" she explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry" I apologized and sat up. I saw Tucker behind Sam.

"Tucker?" I asked.

"Hi there dude" he saluted with a smile. I suddenly remembered they knew I was human and looked down. They noticed it and smiled warmly. Just when they were about to talk, we heard another crash, coming from Sam's window. I clenched my fists when I recognized the ghost who had just entered.

"YOU!" I yelled angrily. The ghost laughed darkly.

"Hi there, kid" he said.

"Y-you…are the ghost that attacked my family…Skulker!" I said while pointing a finger.

"Oh…so you know me…" he said and then looked at a machine in his arm.

"That's a PDA!" exclaimed Tucker. However, Skulker ignored him and kept looking at the small computer.

"Ah…this is surprising. You are a human, but your parents are fully ghosts. You would be a big trophy in my collection" he said and smiled.

"It's your fault I'm like this!" I exclaimed and was about to run towards him, but Sam stopped me.

"Let me get in charge" she said and closed her eyes. I suddenly started shivering and backed up. And it wasn't because of Skulker. I looked at Sam: Her usual clothes have changed into a black suit with spikes on her head, a black cape and boots. I started shivering more. I then understood I was scared of Sam's powers. She moved a hand, and lost of carnivorous plants appeared. They started biting Skulker's armor. He struggled to get free, without success. Then Sam whistled, coming lots of bats towards him. After a few minutes, the bats and plants disappeared, revealing a small green blob. I laughed weakly and forgot for a moment I was scared. Sam grabbed him and threw him through the window. I recovered my fear when she turned and looked at me: her eyes were completely green. I pretended I wasn't scared and smiled at her.

"T-thanks f-for h-helping m-me" I said nervously. She thought I was scared of Skulker and smiled.

"No problem" she said and transformed back. I breathed deeply and relaxed.

"I didn't know you could control plants" said Tucker.

"Yeah. My parents told me about my powers and taught me how to control them, but still I don't dominate them completely" she explained. When she said the word "power" I lowered my head. Sam put a hand on my shoulder.

"Danny…we know you aren't a ghost" she said.

"Why? Because Skulker said it?" I asked, even though I knew what Sam meant.

"No, because we heard it from your mom" she answered.

"And because your conduct said it" said Tucker. I nodded and sighed. Suddenly I was sent flying towards Sam's closet. I managed to be awake and rubbed my back.

"Danny!" they screamed. I opened my left eye and saw another ghost standing behind my friends.

"Guys! Behind you!" I screamed. They turned and clenched their fists. I got scared again: Would Sam activate her powers again?

"My name is Technus: The ghost of technology who will dominate this town with the power of technology!" he screamed.

"Um…you said technology twice" I said.

"Whatever!" he yelled and a blue energy surrounded his hands. Computers, ovens…all types of machines started flying around him. When they stopped, a big robot was standing where the ghost was.

"But first I would like to get rid of you, specially you" he said and pointed at me. Why he would want to get rid of me? I´m very weak compared to Sam or even my own fathers.

"And I can't use my powers again. I'm too weak" said Sam. When I heard that, I sighed in relief. Tucker stepped in front of Sam.

"Then let me help" he offered and a blue energy surrounded his hands, just like Technus. Parts of the destroyed metallic-armor of Skulker floated, then joined together to form a strange sword. Unlike Sam's power, I was not afraid of it-I was surprised and fascinated. Tucker grabbed the sword and flew towards Technus's robot, swinging the sword in an incredible way. The robot was immediately destroyed and Technus looked at himself.

"What, how I could have been beaten by a kid?" he exclaimed and looked at us angrily.

Tuck swung his sword and Technus was sent flying, far from the city. Tucker's sword disappeared after that.

"Great! I'm putting you guys in danger because this ghosts are after me. But what they would want from me?" I said to myself.

"Oh Danny, don't feel it's your fault. They may be after you, but we won't let them touch you a hair" said Sam with a smile. Tucker also smiled.

"Yeah. You can trust on us" he said. I smiled and hugged them.

"Thanks guys, you are the best!" I exclaimed happily and stopped hugging them.

"Ey, we are you friends. Friends help themselves, don't they?" asked Tucker. I nodded, still smiling.

"Whew…school started strangely, didn't it?" I asked. They nodded.

"But it will be fun" said Tucker.

* * *

**End of chapter 9**

**Ok, I have so much ideas in my head that I don't know which ones I should put. Anyway, I hope you like it. R&R!**


	10. I'm being overshadowed

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM, I wished I did. Chapter will be about Danny's POV. I would like to thank Mi Bi Looney, who has been reviewing my story. THANKS! Oh, and you didn't offend me with your review: the other way, you made me notice that I needed to explain more about the story. Ok…Let's get started with the story.**

**Chapter 10: I'm being overshadowed**

I spent some hours talking and having fun with Sam and Tucker before going to school. During hat time I had completely forgotten about my fears. But when Sam's alarm clock went off, I gasped after looking at the hour: 7 o´clock.

"What happens?" asked Tucker.

"I don't w-want to go to s-school" I replied a little nervous and shivered. Sam smiled warmly and touched my shoulder.

"I know it will be hard to go to school" she said.

"I can't let them find out I'm human. What if they laugh at me?" I asked.

"Don't worry buddy. They won't find out, because we won't say a word, right Sam?" said Tucker with a smile.

"You can count on us" she replied.

"Thanks guys" I said and stopped shivering.

"Ok, let's go now. It's getting late" said Sam before phasing through the wall, Tucker following her. I had to use the stairs and run. Great! Because my mom had gone so early to work she hadn't prepared some lunch for school. I would be starving! But also it would be a great way to hide my humanity. When I arrived to school, I started panting heavily and collapsed on the ground. Sam and Tucker noticed it and helped me to get up.

"Being a ghost has it's advantages" said Tucker and laughed weakly. Sam elbowed him and smiled.

"Just ignore him Danny. He sometimes likes to brag about himself" she whispered to me.

"Yeah I have seen it. At least it's not as bad as my brother" I whispered back. The bell rang few minutes later and we walked inside. I felt even more nervous than the first day of school, but tried to relax and inhaled deeply. I looked at the ground while walking towards room 9 when I crashed against something. I shook my head and looked up, just to notice a solid wall. Strange, that wall wasn't there before. I got up and hear weak giggles coming from the other side of the wall. When I looked, I saw Dash, and one of his friends (I think he was called Kwan) laughing.

"Jaja, I didn't expect for that Fenton to fall on our trap" said Dash.

"I would have walked through it, you know, as a ghost" Kwan said and Dash laughed harder. That really made me angry and I stepped in front of them.

"Oh look who is here: the weak ghost" said Dash with a smile. I was getting pissed off: they didn't know who I was really, but they bothered me and enjoyed doing it.

"YOU SHOUD SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, attracting the other's ghosts attention. My arm suddenly moved itself and punched Dash and Kwan in the face.

"Ok Fenton! If you want to fight, we will have a fight!" exclaimed Dash angrily.

"B-but…it wasn't my fault. My arm moved itself" I tried to explain, but Dash ignored me.

"Oh yes. And my punch is moving itself" he said while clenching a fist. I covered myself with my arms and closed my eyes, waiting for the hit. However I didn't feel any. When I looked at myself, I was intangible. Wait…what? Intangible! No, it can't be possible… Suddenly I lost all control of my body.

"Let's get started with this you puny" That words got out of my mouth. I wasn't myself: I was being controlled, but who was doing this?

"You are dead man Fenton" said Dash and flew towards me. "I" took out a pair of gloves from my pockets and put them on. I immediately recognized whose that gloves were from: Albert. He fired an ectoplasm against Dash, making him crash against a door. He got even more angry and flew faster. I couldn't stand looking at this fight, so I tried to regain control of my body. Just when I thought I had done it, Dash punched me hardly. I was sent flying far from the school. When I was going to crash against the floor, I started floating.

"Oh dear bro. You would be dead if I haven't helped you" I heard Albert's voice in my head.

"No…You have got me in troubles, not helped me!" I screamed. "And by the way…how it is that you are controlling my body?" I asked.

"My teacher taught me I could overshadow others. But not other ghosts…only humans" he replied. I gulped: he had found out my secret.

"Yes bro. I knew you were a human since yesterday" he said and started laughing. I closed my eyes and managed to get Albert out of my body.

"At least you could have thanked me because I protected you against Dash" he said angrily.

"But he wouldn't have fought-" I was cut off by a pain in my left eye. I fell to my knees and held my eye. Albert got worried.

"Ey, what happens Danny?" he asked, but I couldn't answer as the pain was increasing. I started yelling louder and louder. With my blue eye I saw Albert walking towards me. I felt something scratched my left eye. I yelled again, and then the pain disappeared.

"Are you feeling better bro.?" asked Albert gently. When I looked up, I saw a dragon behind him.

"Albert, behind you!" I screamed and pointed at the dragon. He turned, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, Danny. I don't like when you make jokes with me" he said seriously and crossed his arms. I got confused.

"I'm not lying!" I exclaimed. The dragon roared and threw flames towards Albert. I managed to push him before the flames touched him. He looked at me confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked, but I didn't pay attention and kept looking at the dragon. He looked at me and roared louder, moving his tail towards me. I dodged it, but still got hurt and fell.

"H-how it's possible? I didn't get hit. How it is that-" I was cut off by the dragon's roars.

"What are you doing Albert? Help me!" I yelled. The dragon grabbed my leg and started shaking me. Albert shrugged his shoulders again.

"I can't see anything" he said and looked around. I knew he wasn't lying, and I was getting dizzy as the dragon kept shaking me. An idea popped in my head.

"Albert! Overshadow me!" I told him.

"What? You said-"

"Just do it!" I yelled. He nodded and flew towards me. I felt when my body was under control by my brother. He blinked and looked at the dragon.

"Wow…you were right" he said and looked at my hands. When he saw I had his gloves, he smiled and fired a blue ectoplasm. The dragon let me go and covered his eyes. Albert kicked him in the stomach and fired another ectoplasm. The dragon was sent flying. When I looked at the ground I saw a gold collar, but I couldn't touch it. Albert got out of my body and looked at me curiously.

"It was strange" he said. I nodded and took off Albert's gloves, then I returned them back to him.

"Yes. I don't understand how I was able to see it" I said and covered my green eye.

"Maybe because of your eye" he replied, confusing me. When he looked at my expression he laughed weakly.

"What I mean…you remember when the doctor said you were able to keep some of your ghost parts?" he asked.

"Yes…One moment…were you spying on us?" I asked suspiciously. He nodded.

"Yep I was, but only because I heard our mom's yells. Anyway, the eye and the white stripe are the only parts you kept of your ghost form. Maybe it has to do something with that fact" he explained. I didn't understand him at all, but I nodded.

"Thanks" I said with a smile and walked towards the school. I closed my eyes for a little. Suddenly I felt I wasn't stepping the floor anymore. When I opened my eyes and looked down, my eyes widened: I was floating in mid-air. I then looked up, and saw my brother carrying me. I was confused.

"Why you are helping me? I thought you would keep bragging about yourself" I asked, curiously. Albert laughed.

"Oh little bro., you really need to change your point of view of me" he said and flew towards the school. I started shivering when I saw Dash and Kwan with their evil smiles, looking at me.

"Bro., please…don't take me there" I pleaded, scared. "They don't know it was **you** the one who started the fight" However, Albert didn't answer and put me down. Kwan and Dash walked towards me, ready to give me some sweet revenge. However, Sam, Tucker and..my brother stepped in front of me.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Dash.

"We have to give him a proper lesson" said Kwan.

"It seems you really don't pay attention to the situations" said Tucker. Kwan and Dash looked at themselves, confused.

"What he meant…Danny wasn't the responsible one who punched you in the face" explained Sam.

"If he wasn't…who did it?" asked Dash, seriously. Albert stepped in front and crossed his arms.

"My doing" he answered. Was that my brother? Was he being overshadowed?...No, a ghost can't be, only humans, like me. I looked at him confused, but also scared. I knew the bullies would ask him how it was possible, and Albert would spoil my secret. Now I think of it, 4 ghosts found out the day the man explained the truth, so what could be wrong if everybody found out?

"That's a good joke!" exclaimed Kwan and motioned Dash to laugh with him. However, he looked at Albert seriously.

"How do you expect us to believe that?" he asked. Albert looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and waited for him to reveal the secret.

"Because…I can…" he said, hesitant. What was he waiting? _Tell him already!, I was thinking. Don't worry if you say it. Just do it._

"Because I told him to do so if he was threatened" he replied. Definitely I didn't know my brother. What made him change? I started liking him: I was very glad he had changed.

"Mm… ok. But now teach your brother he shouldn't be in my way!" threatened Dash and walked towards room 9, pulling Kwan. Every ghost booed and flew towards their classes.

"What happened with the Albert I know?" I asked him with a smile. He turned and looked at me.

"Well…I couldn't blame you of something you didn't do" he said and turned, flying towards his room.

"Even though it would have been a great opportunity to show what I am capable of. Showing little kids a great and strange ability would give me a great reputation" he muttered before entering. I sighed.

"He was pretending to be good so that it would give him a good reputation and show he is the best, not to help me" I said sadly.

"Oh come on, Danny! You know your brother" said Tucker.

"Yes I know. I just thought he had a change of heart" I answered and walked towards the classroom, Sam and Tucker following me.

"And when I was with Dash and Kwan…he was using me. I can't believe I trusted him!" I cried, frustrated.

"But at least he saved you from…whatever that was attacking you" said Tucker.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the ghost dragon either" I said.

"Nope. We just thought Albert did a copy of himself and started playing with you" explained Sam. _Strange…nobody saw it…except me. How is that possible? I thought and looked back at Sam and Tucker._

Suddenly Lancer entered the classroom.

"Now let's get started" he said and started his class.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, I would like to talk with you" told me Lancer just when I was getting out of the classroom. I walked towards him and sat down besides him.

"Tetslaff and I saw the incident with Dash and Kwan. Why you did that?" he asked seriously. I played with my fingers nervously.

"Um…it wasn't my fault" I explained. He gave me a look that said 'I don´t believe you'.

"I was overshadowed by my brother" I said. Lancer's eyes widened.

"What? Does that mean you…" he started, amazed.

"Yes, I'm human, even since my birth. That's why I couldn't do well on sports class" I said sadly. He looked at me and smiled.

"That explains everything" he said to himself.

"Sorry for pushing you that hard" I heard a voice besides Lancer, but there was no one there. Mr. Tetslaff turned visible.

"Oh…t-teacher…" I said, surprised.

"Don't worry kid" she said.

"Now…as a new rule, every time you have sports class you will go with Mrs. Fenton" he ordered.

"Wha…my mom?" I asked, more surprised than before. He shook his head.

"No. Mrs. Jazz Fenton" he specified.

"I will show you the way" said Tetslaff and flew outside the room. I looked at Lancer before following her.

"Don't' worry. We won't say anything" he told me with a smile. I smiled back and followed the teacher. I was thinking in how everybody was taking well the fact I wasn't like them and accepted me. I was so happy. The teacher entered in a room with a sign at the top that read "Psychologist" .I entered and looked at the psychologist, who was combing her hair: a very beautiful teenager that looked sixteen-years-old with large orange hair, blue sapphire eyes. She was wearing black jeans, blue shirt and a diadem on her head. Tetslaff cleared her throat, making Jazz stop and look at us.

"You have a new partner that will make you company meanwhile we are in sports class. Take good care of him" she explained and waved her hand before leaving and closing the door behind her. Jazz looked at me seriously at first, but then smiled.

"Come on, take a sit" she said gently. I smiled and sat down in a chair in front of her.

"And tell me…why can't you be in sports class?" she asked calmly. I told her the accident that happened 2 years ago and how it affected me. She looked sympathetic at me.

"Oh poor thing. It must be hard to live here, all of us being ghosts" she explained.

"Specially with my brother" I muttered.

"What happens with your brother?" she asked. I told her about how arrogant he was and he believed he was very strong.

"Mm…self-centered, huh?" she said with a smile. I couldn't help but to laugh weakly.

"Yep" I replied. We spent the rest of the time speaking. I knew I could trust her and tell her my doubts or problems. She helped me a lot, and I thought of her as a big sister.

* * *

"I had the time of my life being with her! She understood me and made me laugh" I told my friends.

"We are happy for you Danny" said Tucker.

"I wished she was my sister" I said.

"Ja…yeah. Just imagine if she actually was" said Sam. I somehow knew they felt they were feeling bad, because they didn't help me like Jazz did, and they were trying their best.

"Oh come on guys! You are the best ones! I can't deny that!" I exclaimed happily. They smiled and we kept talking until school was over. Now I wanted to go back to school and pass my time with my friends. I was no longer scared of it. _And so, today was a great day._

* * *

**End of chapter 10**

**Good news for you Mi Bi Looney: I considered what you told me about Jazz, and so I decided to add her to this fic. R&R!**


	11. Fentons in charge

**Ok, thanks Mi Bi Looney for telling me about Mrs. I sincerely don't know if it has changed, and I don't know much English, so well, thanks for checking it. The answer for your question will be given, maybe, on 2 chapters later. Jeje, sorry. Ok…now let's start with the chapter. Oh, and it's about Danny's POV.**

**Chapter 11: Fentons in charge**

2 years had passed since I met Jazz. She became one of my friends, but also I would never forget about Sam or Tucker: my very first ones. In those years the ghost attacks stopped and my green eye never hurt again. School had become so boring now, but I did my best to get good grades, making Dash and Kwan jealous about me, so they bothered me often. Albert became friends with those 2 and bragged about himself even more in front of me. He once made me a very strong joke I would never forget.

Flashback

I was talking with my friends happily at the cafeteria when somebody touched my shoulder. When I turned I saw Albert smiling. I turned back and tried to ignore him, but he kept on touching my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I finally asked, annoyed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an empty room.

"Don't tell anybody, but I have very good news for you" he said. At first I didn't believe him and was about to get out of the classroom.

"It's about your ghost powers!" he exclaimed. Getting curious, I turned and looked at him. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"You see…I saw the analysis of your humanity yesterday, and it says you don't have any ghost powers. But I investigated more and have proven the doctors wrong: you really have them!" he exclaimed. I got excited.

"R-really?" I asked, fascinated.

"Of course! You can even fire an ectoplasm, just like me" he said.

"Wow! Teach me! Teach me!" I pleaded, getting more happy.

"Easy: just concentrate part of your ghost energy in your hands. I warn you: it's difficult to dominate at first. But please keep it a secret" he explained and kept smiling.

"Sure bro. This will be between us!" I promised and ran outside the room. When school was over, I tried my best to concentrate, with little success. However, I decided not to give up and kept trying for months, until I finally gave up. I walked towards Albert.

"Bro…are you sure I can do it? I have tried without non-stopping, but I didn't get any success" I asked, frustrated. He turned and looked at me with a smile.

"When I searched info about the power, I found that only ghosts can do it" he explained.

"But you said I could do it!" I cried. He laughed weakly.

"Oh dear Danny. Did you sincerely think you could do it? In your dreams!" he said and started laughing even louder. I cried weakly and ran towards my room. I wished in that moment that my parents stopped working for the humans and were here.

End of Flashback

By the time the 2 years had passed, I received a very good new: my fathers would come back as they had finished helping the humans. I was so happy that I couldn't sleep well. I woke up early and walked towards the entrance of the door, waiting impatiently for them. Hours later I saw them flying. When they landed, I hugged them.

"Oh, mom…dad, I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaimed happily. They smiled and hugged me back. I told them how I was going on school and the friends I had, but didn't have the enough courage to talk about Albert overshadowing me often and that he had 2 friends who were my enemies.

"We felt very bad leaving you 2 here alone while we were working" said my dad sadly.

"But we are finally done and we can be with you" said my mom hugging me.

"By the way…where is Al?" asked dad, looking around. I shook my head, but then I suddenly felt Albert taking control of my body.

"Oh…your dear and strong son must be practicing his cool powers" the words got out of my mouth.

"Danny, are you ok?" asked mom.

"Me? Yeah. My big bro. is awesome: he helped me when I was being attacked by a weak ghost dragon 2 years ago. It was funny to see the animal wincing in pain" Albert said.

"Really? A ghost dragon?" asked dad, surprised.

"Oh yes. I don't know why he didn't want to battle with me-I mean, Albert. He just attacked me suddenly: a weak and puny huma-" I didn't let Albert finish as I regained control of my body and took him out.

"Yeesh Albert, could you stop doing that?" I asked angrily.

"But I was saying the truth" he complained and crossed his arms.

"That was awesome Al! You can overshadow humans!" exclaimed my dad proudly. Albert smiled at me darkly, then looked at dad.

"Yep, I learned that power in school" he explained.

"And he decided to test it with me first" I muttered, even more angrily.

"Wait…if ghosts can only overshadow humans…that means…" dad looked at me.

"Yes dad. I'm what you think!" I replied, annoyed. He kept looking at me shocked.

"Ey dad, let's talk about my super-cool powers" said Albert.

"I will be glad to hear them!" exclaimed dad and both flew towards the kitchen. I sighed: I thought I would be happy when my parents came home, but dad seemed to be more focused on my brother rather than me. He specially ignored me when he knew I was a human. _Albert must be very happy because he has got dad's attention totally _I thought. Sad, I was walking towards my room when I felt a hand touching my arm. When I turned, I saw my mom looking at me worriedly.

"Danny, if there's something you want to tell me about, I will listen to you" she said. I smiled weakly and sat on the couch.

"Mom…I wished you have been with me these years. Albert had been so arrogant with me, and you have just seen how he used me. The dragon incident he was talking about was true, but he wouldn't have been able to defeat if he hadn't had overshadowed me. He even lied to me, saying I really had ghost powers. It was stupid of me to believe his words, because I wasted months trying to do something I can't. He has got lots of friends that also bother me, I can't stand him anymore" I explained while crying softly. My mom touched my head lightly and paid attention to what I said, making me feel somewhat happy. Just before she could talk the pain I felt in my left eye years ago came back. I fell to my knees and held the eye. My mom touched me.

"Danny, what's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't answer and my pain increased, making me yell. By instinct I closed my blue eye and then opened the green eye. I saw a black ghost with sharp fangs looking at me. I backed up, but the ghost kept getting closer and closer to me.

"Danny. Tell me what happens!" my mom cried, impatiently.

"Can't you see it mom?" I asked while pointing at the ghost, who kept getting closer. My mom shook her head and looked around. Suddenly I felt a strong pain in my shoulder. When I looked, I saw the ghost biting me. I tried touching him with little success.

"MOM! HELP! IT HURTS!" I yelled when the black ghost started biting me harder. My mom didn't know what to do, as she couldn't see the ghost.

"Mm…I barely know how to overshadow, and I don't have any special power…but I will try, for my son's sake" I heard her say. Then my body was under control of my mom.

"Ey you stupid ghost! Stop hurting my kid" she said, making my arm punch him in the face. The ghost was sent flying. My mom, being unable to be in my body any longer, got out. I started feeling weaker and weaker and so I fainted. I could hear my mom's yells.

* * *

Time later I woke up and sat up, feeling pain in my shoulder. When I looked at it, it had no marks of being bitten. _What could have happened? Was all a bad dream? _I asked myself. I looked around and saw I was in the couch of the living room.

"How do you feel dear?" asked my mom.

"Was I dreaming?" I asked her, surprising her.

"No dear. Even though I understand why you would think it: You have no wound in your shoulder, which is good" she said with a smile. I smiled back, but suddenly my right eye closed itself, making me see lots of ghosts going through a green portal. I immediately got up and looked outside the window, just to see the ghosts coming towards the city.

"Mom! There's an invasion coming here!" I cried and pointed at the sky. She flew towards me and widened her eyes.

"We have to tell Albert and Jack" she said.

"You go tell them: I will go with Sam and Tucker" I said and ran outside the house. At first she looked suspicious at me, but then she nodded and flew towards the kitchen. When I reached Sam's house I knocked the door as hard as I could. Sam opened the door, Tucker being behind her.

"What's the matter Da-" she was asking but didn't finish, looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your green eye…" she started, making me get even more confused. Tucker sighed.

"What she tries to say…is that your left eye is completely green! All of it!" he explained. I blinked and looked at a mirror that was behind the door and saw Sam and Tucker were right: Besides it was completely green, I had a red scar below it and was glowing.

"This scar…I remember I felt it the day my brother was learning to overshadow" I said to myself in a soft voice and looked back at Sam and Tucker.

"Anyway, I came here to alert you about a ghost invasion coming towards here" I explained.

"What?" asked Tucker, not believing it.

"It has been 2 years since the ghosts attack had stopped!" cried Sam.

"Yes, I know guys. Albert, mom and dad are going to help" I kept explaining.

"Then we will also join them" said Tuck with a smile and made his hands glow.

"As we told you Danny, we would help you" Sam said before transforming. I started shivering again, as the first time. Sam and Tuck flew outside the home, leaving me there. I wanted so badly to help them, but I would just be somebody in the way. And I had to worry about other things, like the headache I was feeling in that moment. I sat down on the floor and held my head.

"Danny…" I heard a voice in my head.

"Who i-is there?" I asked, but the voice had disappeared. The headache immediately disappeared. I opened my eyes, just to see the same ghost dragon I met years ago. I gulped and looked at it, scared. The dragon roared, and was suddenly knocked out…by another ghost: Skulker.

"That is MY prey! I won't let anybody touch it!" he said. The dragon got up and looked at Skulker angrily, flying towards him.

"NO! IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT FIRST!" yelled the dragon. _Wait…the dragon could speak? _I asked myself. I didn't want to stay there, so I got out Sam's house as slowly as I could. But my eyes widened when I saw all the ghosts flying above the city.

"Danny…" the same voice reappeared in my head. "The ghosts came through a portal from the Ghost Zone. You have to return them back"

"What? I can't do it! I'm just a weak human!" I yelled.

"Danny…I know you perfectly, and besides, you will get help from your family and friends" it said.

"H-how do you know me?" I asked, surprised.

"You will find out as time passes. Now, look behind you" I did as instructed. "As you see, there is a green hole: that's the portal. Tell everybody to throw them in there. I will try to fight them" he ordered.

"No, please wait" I begged, but the voice didn't reply. I looked around and saw my family and friends reunited there, fighting the ghost army. I ran towards them.

"Guys! Mom! Dad! Albert!" I yelled their names. They turned and looked at me. I pointed towards the portal.

"Throw the ghosts inside!" I said. They all nodded and started grabbing the ghosts, throwing them towards the green hole. I grabbed some distracted ghosts and did what all were doing. More citizens of the city joined us, making this easy. After some hours later, they were done. However, the citizens didn't return to their homes.

"Well done, Danny. Now, the ghosts are very unhappy and are saying they will try to take over again. Alert everybody" the voice returned. I nodded and walked towards my parents.

"Mom, dad, I suspect the ghosts will try to take over again" I said.

"Then it's time to use the weapons Vlad gave us" said dad with a smile.

"Citizens! The ghosts will attack again, we are sure. And so, we, the Fentons, will get in charge and protect you all!" exclaimed, making the ghosts cheer happily.

"But if you want to return back the ghosts to the Ghost Zone you will have to know when the next portal will appear" Albert said.

"You have a point" said dad and rubbed his chin.

"Jack…do you remember the investigations we did about natural portals when we were with the humans?" asked mom.

"Oh right!" he exclaimed.

"We can build a portal with the information" said mom with a big smile on her face.

"And what about building new weapons to trap them?" suggested dad.

"That sounds good" said mom.

* * *

**End of chapter 11**

**Half of the mystery of Danny will be solved on the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	12. Searching my lost half

**Ok here is the next chapter, where half of Danny's mystery will be cleared. Oh and yes Mi Bi Looney: only one eye turned completely green. Now let's get started. Oh, and this chapter won't be about Danny's POV. I will explain it later.**

**Chapter 12: Searching my lost half**

I have been searching for 8 years, without success. I really needed to find him, or else, we wouldn't survive. I was very weak to battle any ghost, so I easily lost. I tried to communicate with him, with little success, something I somehow learned to do with in the human world when I was 3 years old.

But I decided to never give up, I thought there had to be a way of finding him. But in the meanwhile I had to worry about myself: Without my other half it was impossible for me to take any damage. I had to absorb some powers from the attacks against my own will, but I would survive longer if I did.

When the accident happened, I was divided in 2, sending me towards the Ghost Zone, weakened, while my other half stayed in the human world. Learning to survive in a place where ghosts were arrogant and liked to cause trouble was a very difficult job I still haven't mastered. I also had another tricky task: to know how my other half is. I had small clues about his appearance, but nothing more. Now I had helped a city of the human world from ghosts attacks, they had gotten even more angry with me, and had taken the decision to get rid of me, because I would be a threat for their future plans. However, thanks to a ghost power I had absorbed I was powerful enough to stand their attacks for a little longer.

I didn't know if I really had ghost powers of my own, but I was expecting the answer to be "yes", I just would need my half to find them out, I thought. The Ghost Zone was like a prison for me, because, whenever I saw a natural portal opening to the human world and tried flying through it, it would hurt me instead of helping me. My routine of searching was always the same: I woke up early, flew around, in hope I would see a natural portal forming, tried to protect myself against the ghosts, and, when I was exhausted, I would sleep in a flying rock. Sometimes ghosts woke me up when I had just fallen asleep. The frustration inside me was growing and growing constantly, almost making me think there would be no way to reach my half.

The power I had gotten from the bite of a ghost was strong, but at the same time, a strong feeling of thirst appeared inside my head just after I had absorbed the power. Now I had added another job to the list: Be able to suppress that feeling and keep on. Now I think of it, that was the most difficult task of the ones I currently had, but what I could do to change it? Nothing. I also tried to help my other half by giving him information about what was happening on the other side of the green portals and prevent him. That way I now knew more o less his location and, at the same time, he was being protected. I even sometimes asked myself why I knew about a missing part of me and, specially, how I could communicate with him. But I knew, in the deepest part of me, that all the answers to my questions would be answered as soon as I found him.

One day I kept on my usual search, when I suddenly saw very big and strong ghost reunite in an island. I turned invisible and spied on their conversation.

"Ok, we have to really get rid of that stupid weak ghost! He is just helping the others and we can't sometimes even touch them because of his fault!" exclaimed a ghost with a white suit, who I learnt later he was Walker.

"Yes! But I haven't got any ideas. Have you, guys?" asked a metallic-armor ghost, learning he was called Skulker. I had a weird feeling about him, that I knew him somehow, but I just couldn't remember it.

"I have, but it may be a little dangerous" replied a green ghost.

"We listen to you, Desiree" said Walker.

"Ok. We could fuse together and form a very strong ghost, that I think it will be unstoppable. We could use it to destroy the ghost' city" she explained with a dark smile on her face. "And I also have important information about the ghost boy you will sure find interesting: he is half-ghost, and because he doesn't have his other half, he is very weak. If both halves were to be together, we would be doomed, and that's why I was also planning to fuse him together with us. That way, he won't be able to find his missing half and the ghost' power would be boosted"

I was very amazed: she already knew I was half-ghost and would do anything to stop me from joining with my half. I had to act fast before they found me and complete their evil plan. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head: to warn that to my half. I closed my eyes and concentrated the best I could to make a connection. A few seconds later, I saw an image of a living room. I knew it was part of his home.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Your city is in danger. Strong ghosts are planning on creating a strong ghost to destroy it. Besides, they are trying to-" I was cut off when I felt Skulker grabbed my neck.

"Look what we have got here: a spy" he said darkly.

"Ey! What´s happening?" asked my half, worriedly. Skulker took out a small gun from his belt and fired an electric laser, electrocuting me and making our connection end up.

* * *

When I woke up, my eyes widened: I was trapped in a special cage. I tried to phase through it, just to get hurt.

"Oh no…you can't get away, you puny. You have caused us lots of troubles and we are going to make you pay in a great way" Skulker said while smiling darkly and looking at me. I didn't reply: maybe I was very scared or I just wanted to hear more about their plan.

"I like it when you are quiet and cooperative. That's why I will explain you about our revenge: Fusing together, all of the ghosts living here will create a powerful weapon that will destroy "Amity Park". But you will also be an important key for our plan to work" he explained.

"What? Me? You must be dreaming if you think I will help you! Besides, I'm a very weak ghost to you, so I don't see why you would need me!" I complained, surprised. Skulker laughed weakly before talking.

"I also thought you were weak, but an ally explained me you were even stronger than us, so we will use you as a booster for the power of the new ghost" Maybe Skulker was right: if I was ever joined together with my lost half, I would be able to defeat them easily. I couldn't be there, waiting for them to accomplish their goal, and so I flew as fast as I could towards the cage, being knocked after touching it. Skulker kept laughing whenever I crashed with the wall of the cage.

"Try as much times as you wish, but you will never be able to break it" he explained. I stopped after a while, panting and feeling weaker. Skulker looked at his PDA in his arm and smiled. I wanted to see what made him happy, but was too tired to try getting out. I got up slowly and looked at Skulker seriously.

"What…is…that…you are…smiling?" I asked. He smiled.

"Oh…little secret" he replied and kept smiling. I clenched a fist and tried punching the cage, without success.

"E-ey! What h-happens?" I heard his voice inside my head, but not very clearly as I was very tired to understand it.

"A-arg…t-they a-are going to… use…" was the only thing I could whisper before fainting again. He was trying to talk to me, but I could hear weak whispers from him before losing total consciousness.

* * *

**End of chapter 12**

**Sorry for it being very short, but I wanted the mysteries to be completely cleared on the next chapter, so yeah…but anyway, I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	13. Joined halves

**Now the moment you have been waiting for has arrived…All of Danny's mysteries will be now cleared totally. I really thank Mi Bi Looney for her reviews ^^. Oh, and I didn't know I wrote wrong "hey", thanks for telling me. This chapter will be about Danny's POV. Ok…let's get started with the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Joined halves**

What had happened? He had talked with me, but he didn't explain me the whole thing. I was growing worried, I needed to tell my parents and friends, but they all were training who knows where. I tried asking every ghost, but they always replied "I don't know". Suddenly I had an idea: go with Jazz. I ran through all the city, and when I found her home I knocked the door. She opened the door.

"Ey Danny" she welcomed me with a smile. I inhaled and exhaled deeply before smiling back.

"Jazz!" I cried. She noticed the worried look on my face, and so she also got worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have the feeling that the ghosts from the Ghost Zone have planned their revenge and are going to attack very soon" I explained and looked at the sky. She touched my shoulder gently.

"What makes you think that? I mean…they invaded the city 3 years ago, and now they attack individually" she asked, curious.

"Somebody told me that" I replied. She looked even more curious at me, but said nothing.

"Mm…ok. Have you told your parents?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, they are training with Sam and Tucker. I have been asking the others if they causally knew where they were, but they always said no" I explained. Jazz was about to talk when we suddenly felt a weak earthquake. Hoping it wasn't the unstoppable thing coming towards the city, I looked outside. I gasped, knowing it was too late: There was a ghost, who I thought it would be enormous but instead was my dad's size, with a black cape, sharp fangs, wearing a metallic armor, and had a gun on his right hand.

"Jazz! They have come!" I cried loudly. She flew towards the door and looked at the ghost, making her eyes widen.

"I have to tell the citizens to protect the city however they can" she said and was getting ready to fly.

"I will help too" I offered. She shook her head.

"No Danny. It can be very dangerous for you. Stay here and hide until we can defeat him" she explained while looking seriously at me, and then flew off. I felt bad again. This remembered me of the times when I was with Sam and Tucker and suddenly a ghost appeared and tried attacking me. My friends would protect me and tell me to get away and let them get in charge of it. I always thought I was in the way when it was about ghosts. After the ghost invasion that came 3 years ago, they thought of me as their target and came to attack. Sam and Tucker decided to be my bodyguards and attacked them. I took away a new weapon from my parents without them noticing and gave it to my friends. It was a silver-colored thermos with lots of buttons on it and it could trap ghosts inside, that my parents have called "Fenton Thermos".

Also, my parents became the official protectors of the city, building a lab below our home, where they invented new weapons and invents to return the ghosts from where they came. However, they didn't know their own son was the principal reason of why they came to Amity Park, and I never dared to tell them. I don't even know why I kept it a secret. Albert joined my parents into protecting Amity Park. My dad was so happy and proud about it that he told Maddie to make their son a "cool" suit: It was white with black boots, gloves, belt and an oval on his chest. He, to brag more about himself, always brought it to school. Every ghost girl, except for Sam, surrounded him and asked for autographs. His wish became true: to be popular and stronger than his little bro.

Back to the strong ghost… He smiled and started attacking the buildings. Ghosts came from outside their homes and tried their best to defeat him, with little success. I walked outside Jazz's place slowly and decided to search my parents myself. Suddenly I remembered my dad's proud words.

"Mads! Guess what! Albert and I have decided to train out of city the next week, where the man's shop used to be"

"And I' m also going, right?" mom asked.

"Yes dear!" he replied happily.

"Then we will go too. Our parents wanted us to train, anyways" I heard a familiar voice.

"Ok Sam and Tucker" said mom.

Out of city…where the man´s shop used to be…_Where was that shop? _I asked myself. I would have to walk a lot to get out of the city, but it was worth it.

Hours later, when I finally got out of city, I looked around, in hopes of seeing the shop. Not finding it, I kept on walking. I wanted to stop for a long time and rest, but the city was in danger, there was no time to rest. When I closed my eyes for a moment, I suddenly heard something coming my way. I immediately opened my eyes and looked at a green ectoplasm. I ducked fast to avoid it. I recognized the blast: Albert. I ran from where it came. I was relieved when I saw my family and friends training and battling between themselves.

"Mom! Sam! Tucker!" I exclaimed happily. However, when they turned, they didn't seem to be happy.

"What are you doing out of home?" scolded mom.

"A very ghost is attacking Amity Park!" I cried. Their looks then became worried ones.

"We have to go!" exclaimed mom. Everybody nodded and flew away, except for Sam and Tucker, who were kind and took me towards the city.

"Leave me in Jazz's home. I promised I would be there" I said. They nodded and put me down, inside her home. I thanked them before they joined my family. The ghost looked at him bored and fired an ectoplasm. Albert fired also and the 2 blasts exploded. I saw other ghosts trying to fight him, but were knocked out by his blasts. _What will happen? _I asked myself. I wished I could talk with the voice I usually heard in my head. But I guessed he was knocked out or something similar because he didn't speak. I looked outside a window and saw the battle: my parents and friends were winning. Sam was throwing strange roses, Tucker was hitting the ghost with a sword, Albert kept firing ectoplasms, and mom and dad punched as hard as they could. I smiled. _The invincible ghost is no match for the Fentons, nor to my friends _I thought happily. I regretted saying that later because the ghost was so annoyed he fired a strange laser with his gun, hitting all them. Even Albert couldn't evade it. The ghost laughed and punched Albert, Sam and Tucker. I was getting worried, watching as how they suffered. The ghost, getting bored, took out a sphere from his belt, then threw it towards them. It was a bomb! I got out of the house, hoping to save them. However, it was too late as it exploded. I was sent flying and crashed against a solid wall, but wasn't worried of myself. What happened to my family?…Sam…Tucker…There was a smokescreen, so I couldn't tell. When it finally disappeared, I saw what I feared: all of them were hurt and bleeding a lot. I started crying loudly, attracting the ghost attention.

"Don't worry about them, because you will soon be with them" he said with a dark smile and laughed weakly. I, decided to defeat this ghost, wiped away my tears and ran towards my home, to the lab. _Ok Fenton, you are an eight-years-old kid. You have to be brave and show everybody you can battle _I thought with a smile on my face. I grabbed an enormous gun and the Fenton Thermos and ran out of home.

"Try to get me if you can!" I yelled and fired a laser. The ghost got hit but it didn't hurt him. Instead, he got even more angry and landed, walking towards me. I tried to back up, but I stopped when I felt my back touched a wall. I looked warily at the ghost. _His look…why it looks so familiar? It's not because it a fusion of several ghosts I have met… _I thought. That look told me 'You are dead man' but I knew that in the deepest part of him it said 'Help me!' The ghost grabbed my neck and kept laughing.

"You have no place to run nor place to hide. I will soon destroy this pathetic city, along with all of it's citizens. But first I will get rid of you" he said and started punching me. His punches were very powerful I felt like fainting, but I thought I was the only one in there, so I did my best to stay awake. I locked on the ghost and then fired with the gun. He, however, dodged it and fired an ectoplasm. I used the gun as shield, making it explode. I coughed hard and looked at the ghost.

"Together we are unstoppable. You can't beat me!" he exclaimed and kept firing blasts. I couldn't dodge them because he was grabbing my neck so tight, and I also could barely breath. I was weak from the blasts to even move a finger, and I felt how the blood fell from my body. He charged up an enormous ectoplasm and was about to fire it.

"Stop!" I heard the voice return. The ghost stopped grabbing me and held its head. I took advantage of that and kicked his feet, making him fall. I put a foot on his back and smiled.

"Are you going to give up and leave my city alone?" I asked. However, I didn't expect the ghost to grab my foot and throw me away, crashing against a door.

"S-SHUT…UP!" he exclaimed and flew towards me. He charged up another big ectoplasm. _This is it. I can't really do much as I'm weak. I'm sorry mom, dad, bro., Sam, Tucker, Jazz..everybody _I thought sadly and closed my eyes, getting ready to receive the blast, as I was tired and hurt to even get up and run away.

"No! Arg…I have to control…this" the voice returned. When I looked up, I saw the ghost holding his head once more. The ghost started glowing, so I covered my eyes. When he stopped, I saw his appearance had changed: his fangs disappeared and his hair was longer. But the thing that really surprised me was that, in front of me, there was another ghost, the same I saw in my dreams.

"Y-you…" I started. He looked at me and smiled.

"I will explain things until he is down" he said and flew towards me, taking control of my body. I suddenly felt even more powerful. I got up and my hands were surrounded by a blue energy, just like Albert, and fired an ectoplasm. The other ghost wasn't able to evade it and got hit, getting frozen. Then the energy around my hands turned red and fired a red blast, breaking the ice and burning him. The ghost glowed once more, later revealing lots of ghosts yelling because of their burns. The ghost that was controlling me grabbed the thermos and sucked all the ghosts in. An hour later, the ghost got out of my body, making me feel weaker. Then he looked at me.

"I have been searching you…my lost half" he said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Danny. Let me explain: You were going to born as a ghost, but a ghost attack divided you in 2, sending the other half to the Ghost Zone" he explained.

"So…you…"

"Yes…I'm your ghost half, and you are my human half. That's why you have part of my hair and I have part of yours" he explained. Now I somehow understood it.

"And do you know why I see ghosts the others couldn't?" I asked.

"Yes…because you could see through your green eye what I saw with my blue one. I don't know how you made it to beat ghosts that where in the Ghost Zone, however" he told me. "Also, if we weren't together, we wouldn't survive. I don't have all my ghost powers without you, and that's why I had to do something I regret" he said and then showed me his shoulder: he had a bite…the bite I felt that day. "I had to absorb powers of their attacks, and I don't know how would you react if we were joined together, but I would have disappeared if I didn't, disappearing you too in consequence" I widened my eyes when he said that: while I was suffering from the arrogance of Alert, he was trying to survive so that we met and joined back.

"I wanted to tell you, before the ghost attack, that they were going to use me as the principal key of the ghost, but Skulker wouldn't let me. I couldn't control it, and I suffered a lot watching you and your citizens get hurt by me. You somehow helped me to separate from them and be with you"

"It's ok…Danny. You helped us defeat it and protect my…no…our city" I said, and felt strange saying that, but I just smiled.

"You also helped. As I told you, I'm very weak without you" he said, making me blush a little.

"I tried getting out of the Ghost Zone by flying through natural portals, but it seemed as if the place wanted me to be there because the portals always hurt me. I somehow thank the ghost' ideas, because if it hadn't been of them, I wouldn't be here with you. It's time we finally join together and be one, after 8 long years" he said. I nodded and saw my other half fly towards me. When we fused together, I felt even more powerful than when he overshadowed me. I decided to keep my true identity as a secret. I remembered what had happened before meeting my ghost half, and turned to see my family and friends still fainted. I ran towards them and saw Jazz walking towards me while holding her arm.

"I told you…not to get out…just look at yourself: You are covered in blood" she scolded. I looked at my clothes and saw she was right.

"Yes I know, but I'm not that bad. We have to take everybody to a hospital" I said seriously. She nodded and took Sam, Tucker and Albert towards the hospital. I was very surprised to see that when I carried my parents I didn't feel them heavy. Happy about that, I ran behind Jazz. The ghost was stupid enough not to even touch the hospital, but I was glad at the same time. When Jazz turned and looked at me, I immediately pretended that my parents felt heavy and started panting.

"Oh Danny. You would have let me take them here" she said. I smiled.

"No…it was ok" I replied while pretending to be tired. Doctors came towards us, and took my parents away, towards a room with number 314. Another doctor came and guided Jazz to another room. Just when I turned I felt somebody touch my shoulder: another doctor.

"You also need to be checked, please come with me" he said gently and showed me the way to room 157. He motioned me to lay down in a bed, and so I did.

"Ok" he said while taking out a small paper and a pen. "What's your name?" he asked. Just when I was going to speak I felt a pain on my hands, being surrounded by a green energy. _Strange, when Albert or…"Danny" overshadowed me, it didn't hurt _I thought, confused as an ectoplasm was fired from my hands. The doctor widened his eyes.

"What? Another ghost with that attack?" he asked himself, surprised. _Darn! So fast he knew about my ghost part _I thought when I suddenly felt somebody get out of my body. It was my ghost half, but not like I have seen him before: he had disguised himself and was pretending to be my brother.

"Cool!" I whispered.

"No, I was overshadowing him" he said.

"Oh I remember you. You are the ghost kid I met 8 years ago!" the doctor exclaimed. My ghost half nodded and flew through the ceiling.

"I thought there existed 2 ghosts with that power here in Amity Park" he said sadly.

"Umm…sorry, but I'm not a ghost, I'm human" I explained. He widened his eyes.

"And I am brother of Albert" I said indifferently. He was even more surprised, but then smiled.

"Oh…that's great" he said.

"Yeah…oh, and he lost his gloves. Could you possibly give me a pair so that I can give it to him?" I suddenly asked. He nodded and took out white gloves from a drawer and gave them to me.

"Awesome. I like white better than black" I whispered and smiled, keeping the gloves in my pocket.

"Oh yes, my name is Danny Fenton" I said. He wrote down the name and looked back at me.

"Good. Now let me check your wounds" he said and flew towards me. I was glad that my ghost half had gotten out of me and helped me, or else the secret would have been discovered. He looked at me, then took out instruments from a closet and started checking me. After a while, he was finished.

"You are fine: you just will need a shower and to rest a little. Thank goodness the ghost didn't hurt you that bad" he said with a smile and let me get out of the room. Once I was completely alone, I saw my ghost part in front of me.

"Thanks for helping me" I thanked and gave him the gloves.

"It was nothing" he replied with a smile, taking the gloves and putting them on

"I don't know why that doctor said I wasn't that bad. The ghost really hurt me and pretty bad" I complained.

"Ghosts heal fast, but I guess hybrids heal even faster" he said.

"Yes I suppose so. And how will I be able to control my powers? I don't want to be discovered because of that" I asked.

"I don't even know: I guess we will find out as time passes" he replied. I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"What if we become heroes, just like my parents? It would be awesome, saving people and all that" I asked, excited.

"I wouldn't have any problem with it" he replied with a smile.

"But we would have to change your name…mm….what about…Phantom?" I suggested.

"And because I'm your half, I have to also be Danny, right? So it will be Danny Phantom" he said proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, it will be as you said" I replied a little angry. He smiled.

"Oh don't get angry. It's-" he was cut off by footsteps. He immediately fused together with me and I looked up: It was a doctor coming from my parents room. I got up and ran towards him.

"Are the Fentons ok?" I asked impatiently. The doctor just smiled warmly.

"Yes, the ghost only used an attack to make them sleep, even the bomb he threw pretended to do great damage. They just need 2 days of resting, then they will be fine"

"And Sam Manson, Tucker Foley or Jazz Fenton?" I asked.

"They got even less damage, so tomorrow they will be healed completely" he explained and flew away. I walked towards room 314 and sat down in a chair, falling asleep.

* * *

**End of chapter 13**

**Whew, this chapter was long and I had a hard time thinking about what to put next. So you now know Danny's mysteries…Hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	14. New life

Ok, the next chapter is here. And thanks Mi Bi Looney for your reviews (I'm starting to think I suck at writing in English, lol I make lots of mistakes in each chapter) Anyway, back to the story. Is about Danny's POV.

**Chapter 14: New life**

I was still asleep, waiting for Sam and Tucker, when I suddenly felt somebody touching me. I woke up slowly and looked up: it was them. I got up and hugged them happily.

"Oh guys. I'm so glad you are fine now!" I exclaimed.

"And we are glad you-" Sam couldn't continue and widened her eyes. I got confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey dude! What happened to you?" Tucker asked. Still confused, I looked at my clothes: they were covered in dry blood.

"Oh you mean this? It's nothing" I replied. However, Sam and Tucker looked seriously at me.

"That ghost hurt you, didn't he?" asked Sam. I was going to protest, but knowing it would be useless, I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah he did. He wanted to get rid of me before destroying the whole city. But another ghost protected us, so there's nothing to worry about. I'm not badly hurt. Really!" I explained. They got even more surprised, but then smiled.

"We really have to thank that ghost later" said Sam. Tucker and I nodded.

"Well…I have to go home and take a shower" I said while touching my t-shirt.

"In that case we will take you" offered Sam and Tucker and grabbed me, phasing through the hospital and put me down when we reached the place. I had to put my clothes on the washing machine and pick up another ones, putting them on my bed before going to the shower.

After a comfortable shower, I put on my clothes and walked towards the living room, where Sam and Tucker were waiting for me.

"Ok I'm ready" I said, when suddenly I had a cold sensation go through my body. I started shivering a little and looked at the door: Albert was phasing through the door. I kept shivering until my brother got closer to me and smiled.

"For first time I failed" he said, somehow disappointed.

"At least be happy that only a small part of the city was destroyed and that another ghost helped us" said Sam, annoyed. Albert grumbled and flew towards his room.

"It's just that he wanted to save the day" I explained and smiled. Sam and Tucker nodded and we kept talking for a few hours. Sam looked at a watch in a wall.

"It's late. I have to go home. Mom and dad had returned after a month of working with the humans, and they must be worried" Sam said and waved her hand before flying away.

"Me too. See you tomorrow at school, Danny" said Tucker and followed Sam. I sighed and decided to wait in the hospital, and so I started walking outside the living room. Maybe I could use my powers, but I still didn't have any experience. When I reached the hospital I walked towards room 314, went inside and sat down between my parents, smiling. For some reason I don't even know I grabbed a mirror that was in a drawer and looked at my reflection, getting very surprised: the white stripe in my hair had disappeared and the green eye was now blue. I wondered if Sam and Tucker had seen the change, but didn't want to tell me.

Suddenly my mom and dad woke up at the same time and looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" mom asked. I smiled warmly.

"At the hospital" I replied.

"What happened with the ghost?" asked dad worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, dad. He was defeated by another ghost" I answered. He sighed in relief. I looked outside the room and saw lots of doctors running. _They must have been attending the other ghosts that had battled _I thought and looked back at my parents.

"What about you brother and friends?" asked mom.

"They completely healed in the morning, and they have gone home with their parents" I replied. My mom blinked and looked at me.

"Dear, what happened to your hair?" she asked.

"Yeah, and to your left eye?" asked dad. I sighed and got a little nervous, trying to think in what to say.

"Uh…the ghost fired a laser and hit me, but it only changed the color of my hair and eye" I lied, hoping they would believe it. They smiled and nodded.

"A doctor told me you would be fine tomorrow, so I'll stay here with you to make you company" I offered. They hugged me for a few minutes, then stopped.

* * *

The next day arrived, and my parents felt very well, so we could leave the hospital and I got prepared to go to school. I felt a little nervous, wishing my powers could be in control. Just when I was going to run towards school, Albert grabbed me and took me there. _Oh big bro., I never expected that you would take me to school, but thanks _I thought with a smile and landed when we were near of school. I waited for the bell to ring, and after it did, I walked towards room 9. I sat down in my usual seat and looked at Sam and Tucker sitting besides me.

Lancer came in and started his usual classes that my classmates ignored. I was writing with a pencil and taking notes, but suddenly I felt the pencil getting out of my hand. When I looked at my right arm, I saw it was intangible. I gasped weakly and picked up the pencil with my other arm, hoping nobody had seen that. I felt relieved when I saw my classmates sleeping or talking between themselves.

After the bell rang, I grabbed my schoolbag and was about to go towards Jazz room when I heard Lancer calling me. I walked towards him.

"Jazz is resting in her home, and she said she would come in a week. In the meanwhile you can stay here" he said with a smile and flew outside the room.

"What? I'm going to be bored all this time!" I complained, when suddenly an idea popped in my mind.

"I can practice my powers here, taking advantage that nobody is here" I said to myself happily. _But how can I control them? _I thought. I then remembered Albert's training.

Flashback

"Oh Danny, don't put that face!" exclaimed Albert. "Let's keep practicing" I sighed: I really didn't want to keep on, but I thought Albert only wanted to help me. I then nodded.

"Well, I will make it easier: let's try the flying ability" he said and started floating. I got bored immediately.

"Ok now you try" Albert said. I started jumping as high as I could, but I didn't manage to float on mid-air.

"You are doing it wrong!" exclaimed angrily Albert. I stopped jumping and looked sadly at my brother.

"You have to concentrate your energy and let it flow, not jump!" scolded Albert.

End of Flashback

"So, I have to concentrate my energy and let it flow" I said to myself, then closed my eyes. I started concentrating the best I could, just to float a little.

"Well, I'm progressing, which is good news. I will keep on trying" I whispered and kept concentrating, floating a little higher, but nothing more.

"This is so great!" I complained.

"And what if my powers only work when I'm in my ghost-half?" I asked myself, when I suddenly felt the same cold sensation I felt before. A blue wisp came out of my mouth.

"What could this be?" I asked myself. My question was answered when I saw Skulker phasing through the room and looked at me.

"We meet again…Danny" he said with a dark smile. I clenched a fist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"I have decided to hunt you and put you in exhibition" he replied and pointed a gun towards me. _I have to do something! I have to activate my powers! _I thought impatiently and shivered a little. _Come on! I'm sure there has to be a way! Maybe with words…_

"Uh…come ghost powers!" I shouted, but nothing happened. Skulker looked at me, confused and stopped pointing the gun while looking at me curiously.

"Mm…what about…Ghost-half!" I shouted, once more, nothing happening. _Darn it! I'm running out of ideas! _I thought.

"Uh…Phantom! Here!" exclaimed, nothing happening again. I rubbed my chin.

"Hey…and if I concentrate my energy while saying some words?" I asked myself while smiling. I closed my eyes and thought of a phrase.

"I'm going ghost!" I exclaimed. I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, so I opened my eyes fast and saw what was happening: 2 white rings appeared around my waist, and then split in opposite directions, one up and the other one down. My jeans turned black and my tennis white, my t-shirt turned also black, but the oval was white. Also, the white gloves I gave my ghost-half appeared in my hands. After finishing the transformation, I looked at my reflection: My hair was completely white and my two eyes were green._ Awesome! I will have to practice this later! _I thought and then looked at Skulker, who was shocked. I took advantage of his distraction and ran towards him, punching his face and armor. He backed up a little and then smiled.

"It's all what you have got, ghost child?" he asked. I grumbled a little and punched Skulker harder, destroying his metallic mask. The whole armor fell down and the small ghost flew outside of it, crashing against my chest. I yawned and picked him up.

"You can't beat me! I'm the best hunter of the Ghost Zone!" he exclaimed. I ignored him, walked towards my seat and grabbed my schoolbag, taking out a thermos from it. I smiled and opened the thermos, sucking in the small ghost.

"You will pay later!" he shouted before disappearing. I closed the thermos and kept it on the bag. Skulker's armor immediately disappeared. After that, I looked at my gloved hands.

"Now it's time to keep practicing. Maybe I am able to control my powers better when I'm on this form" I said to myself and concentrated. I suddenly felt my head crashing with something. When I looked down, I saw the floor inches away from me. I was floating! I then smiled and started flying all around the room. _It wasn't too difficult at all _I thought excitedly and landed slowly. Suddenly I heard the bell. My classmates were flying back here.

"Oh no! I have to change back!" I exclaimed and closed my eyes while concentrating. A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw the reflection on the floor: I had changed back to my human half, my clothes also returning back to normal. I sighed in relief and sat down in my seat. Ghosts came in, slightly panting. However, I was the most tired one from all of them, but tried to hide it the best I could and smiled when I saw Sam and Tucker come in.

"So…how it was the sports class?" I asked. They looked suspiciously at me first, but then smiled and sat down in their seats.

"I suppose fine" replied Sam.

"But I am definitely NOT happy!" complained Tucker.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because Miss Tetslaff said she would make her classes an hour longer" explained Sam.

"Oh…" was my only reply, but I was very happy. _Cool! I will have more time to dominate my powers. This is my lucky day definitely _I thought when suddenly Lancer entered and started his math's class. I found the subject a little hard, but still tried to do my best to understand it. I wondered why my classmates really paid attention on that class, but in the others they ignored Lancer. The classmate I found the most focused of all of them was Tucker, always taking out a calculator and solving problems fast.

* * *

After an hour, it was lunch time. Everybody got out of the classroom happily and flew towards the cafeteria. Sam, Tucker and I sat down in our usual table. Since my ghost-half merged with me, I didn't get too hungry and I could be able to "survive" school without eating. Sam and Tucker looked at me seriously, but said nothing. Time later, school was over. I was walking towards my home when I felt somebody grabbed my hand. I gulped when I saw it was Sam and Tucker.

"H-hey guys…what's the matter?" I asked.

"After we returned from sports, you have been acting…" started explaining Sam.

"Strange" finished Tucker.

"Umm…you see…I was thinking on training in my home. That way I could also help you to protect myself" I chuckled a little when I said that. Sam and Tucker smiled weakly.

"Oh Danny, you don't have to. We will always be protecting you" said Sam.

"Yeah, as we told you years ago" said Tucker. I smiled.

"Mm…ok guys, if you say so. Now I have to go home, or else my parents will get angry. See you" I said before running away from them.

Just when I got inside my home, the same blue wisp came out from my mouth. A few seconds later, Albert entered and flew towards his room without welcoming me.

_It's normal of him to not say "Hi little bro." Even though I wished he did. About that wisp…It may be a type of ghost sense, because it got out just when a ghost was about to come towards me. Cool! _I thought before lying on a sofa and smiling from ear to ear.

* * *

**End of chapter 14**

**So well, it's the first day for Danny with his powers and he has learned some of them. Maybe I will come up with some powers. Anyway I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	15. Training at school

**Ok, here is the next chapter. Is about Danny's POV Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Chapter 15: Training at school**

My mom woke me up gently to go to school. I yawned, got up, took off my pajamas and put on my usual clothes, walking downstairs, towards the kitchen. For some strange reason I felt very strange. I couldn't explain it, but I knew something wrong was happening. My dad smiled when he looked at me.

"Hey Danny!" he called. I looked at him and smiled back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You have to see the news!" he exclaimed and flew towards me, pushing me towards a chair. I looked bored at the television, but my eyes widened when I saw the news: There was a monster attacking every ghost on the night. Because it was very fast I didn't know which it was. Albert came into the kitchen, making me feel the cold sensation, then he looked at the TV.

"Oh…so a "monster" attacked yesterday, huh? That's ridiculous! Monsters don't exist!" he screamed.

"Sincerely I also think they don't exist" said mom.

"But there _was _a monster! You can see it in the TV!" cried dad.

"Dad, admit it: it must be a ghost using a costume of a creature" said Albert with a dark smile. Dad shrugged his shoulders.

"Mm…ok Al, I will believe in you" said dad proudly. I sighed deeply and got up from the chair, picking up my schoolbag and walking outside home. Just as yesterday Albert grabbed me and took me flying towards the school, then put me down. I looked at him suspiciously. _He must be taking me here to "presume" more about himself _I thought and went in as soon as the bell rang. Sam and Tucker came minutes later and waved their hands. I smiled and also waved my hand. Lancer came in and started his class. For some reason I found his class even more boring an barely paid attention. I yawned and accidentally fell asleep. My head turned intangible, making me crash against the floor with a big "Thud" . The professor turned and saw me seriously.

"Fenton!" he yelled, making me wake up and notice I wasn't on the chair. I immediately got up and looked at Lancer sheepishly.

"Y-yes?" I asked. I could hear my classmates whisper and laugh weakly.

"Stop sleeping and pay attention!" he ordered angrily. I grumbled under my breath and sat down on the chair. Sam touched me.

"Ey Danny, what's wrong with you?" she asked in a low voice. I shook my head and looked at her.

"I don't know. I am suddenly feeling tired" I replied and yawned again. She shrugged and looked back at the blackboard.

* * *

I was very happy: sports class had just started. I waited for everybody to get out, but Lancer looked at me angrily.

"Danny, I don't know what's wrong with you. I recommend you to sleep well" he said coldly before flying out. I ignored him and walked towards the door, checking nobody was there. I then closed my eyes.

"I'm going-ghost!" I exclaimed, returning back the strange feeling. A few seconds later I looked at my clothes: they were black instead of their natural colors, meaning I had successfully changed. I smiled.

"Well, I will practice just a little the flying ability to make sure I have mastered it" I said to myself and started floating high. Then I moved around for a few minutes, and finally landed.

"Yup, I can" I said triumphantly. "Now is time to practice other powers like…oh yes! The ecto-blast one!" I closed my eyes and concentrated energy on my hands, then firing the blast.

"Awesome! And Albert told me it would take time to dominate!" I presumed. "I will keep practicing this one until I can fire them without having to concentrate that much" It took half an hour to accomplish this task. I was very exhausted, so I sat down on a chair and rested a little. A noise woke me up. I looked at the door and hoped it was nothing. I sighed in relief and retook my training. I fired an ecto-blast to see if I remembered how to use the power, smiling after checking I could. The blue wisp came out of my mouth once more..

"Oh great! Now who is the ghost that will come in?" I asked myself. I was very surprised to see Albert opening the door. I gulped and looked at him nervously. He turned and looked at me seriously.

"Have you seen a kid with black hair?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Uh…of course no!" I yelled.

"I have never seen you around here" he said and looked at me suspiciously.

"Uh no…I was battling with a ghost…and crashed here" I replied nervously. He then smiled.

"Oh ok, sorry for the question" he said. _I really thank that he is very clueless most of the time _I thought and smiled back.

"So tell me…have you even heard of me?" he asked.

"Uh…no" I lied.

"You see…I'm a strong ghost that is protector of the city. My name is Albert Fenton" he explained, but because I knew it I yawned and ignored him.

"Oh so you think you are stronger than me?" he asked, defying me to a battle.

"Maybe" I replied, pissing him off.

"Then let's battle outside this building at 7 o´clock" he challenged me before turning invisible and flying away.

"Oh darn it! Now I'm in trouble!" I shouted. "Now is not the time to be complaining: I have to train" I said to myself. But Albert had only taught me how to fly, be invisible and to fire ecto-blasts. I would have to spy in sports class, even though I didn't like it. But first, I would have to practice the invisible ability. I closed my eyes and focused hard. When I opened my eyes and looked at my arms, I couldn't see them. I smiled and flew towards the gym, floating besides the teacher. She blew a whistle and looked at everyone.

"Ok, now time to practice that powers of yours" she ordered, everybody complaining. She ignored them and blew her whistle again.

"Ok first, your flying abilities" she ordered. Almost everybody crosses their arms very floating.

"Great! Now turn invisible" she said. After they did and turned visible, she smiled.

"Good. Now be intangible" she ordered. However, Tucker wasn't able to do it.

"Foley!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I don't really know how to do it" he said sheepishly.

"Concentrate energy" she explained. Tuck did as instructed and immediately turned intangible. He smiled.

"So…concentrate energy…just as the other ones. This will be easy" I whispered and turned intangible. But suddenly something went wrong: my powers couldn't control themselves, and so I turned visible and crashed against the floor, attracting the attention of everybody. I gulped and got up.

"Who are you?" asked Tetslaff.

"I…uh…am…Dan-Damian" I replied nervously.

"And what were you doing here?" she asked, seriously.

"Uh…was…battling with a ghost…and crashed here" lied. "And I have to go" I said nervously before turning intangible and flying out of the gym. Just when I arrived to room 9 and sat down in my seat I transformed back to human.

"Mm…still can't fully control my powers, it seems" I said while looking at my hands.

"I'm tired. I need to rest a little" I said and fell asleep for an hour, until the bell went off and woke me up. I sat up and looked at Tucker and Sam coming first.

"Oh dude! If only you had been in sports class" cried Tucker happily.

"Why?" I asked, pretending to be curious.

"A ghost came to the gym!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't really what was the interesting thing, though. He just said he was fighting and then flew away" said Sam indifferently while the others started coming in.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah dude!" shouted Tucker. The professor came in and started giving classes. I barely had energy to stay awake and holding a pencil that most of the time fell out of my hand because it turned intangible. However I managed to stay awake and pay little attention to Lancer's class.

* * *

After school, I walked towards home and laid down, closing my eyes. Until Albert opened the door and walked towards me.

"Hey bro.! Guess what!" he yelled in my ears. I groaned and looked at him angrily.

"What?" I asked, when suddenly mom and dad arrived to the living room and flew towards my brother.

"I'm having a ghost fight in the evening! I hope my rival is challenging enough" he said. I gulped and looked at my parents.

"That's awesome Al!" exclaimed dad. Then he looked at mom.

"Oh yes…" she said, not very convinced.

"I will be training down at the lab if you need something" Albert said, turned intangible and phased through the floor.

"Oh…that kid is my pride" said dad and wiped away a small tear from his eye.

"What I have told you about ignoring Danny?" asked mom in a soft voice.

"Oh yes I always forget, sorry" he replied sheepishly. I was very tired so I walked upstairs, towards my room and laid down on my bed, looking at the painted ceiling. I suddenly had the idea of changing my ghost-half costume. I ran downstairs, towards the lab, and concentrated the best to turn invisible, and incredibly it worked.

_Maybe I can really use my powers in my human form, but better not to try them when I'm like this _I thought before looking at the place. I suddenly found a suit that I though could fit me well: It looked like Albert's, except it was black with white boots, belt and collar. I grabbed it, turned intangible and flew towards my room. Just when I arrived to my room my powers got out of control again and I crashed against the bed. I stretched my back and looked at the suit. I closed my eyes and went ghost, then put on the cloth and looked down: It looked cool. I smiled and decided to keep training a little, then rest. After that I tried firing an ectoblast, without success. I looked at my hands and took off the gloves: they were bleeding. I gasped but decided to ignore the pain and keep trying. I managed to fire a blast, but I winced in pain. _Why it hurts if the gloves were supposed to eliminate the bleeding and the pain? _I asked myself and shook my head. _No time to worry! My brother is training, I also have to start _I clenched my fists and practiced some powers.

* * *

Albert's yells woke me up, exclaiming he was happy because the time had arrived. I gulped and got up, looking outside the window. The sun was hiding slowly. I yawned deeply and closed my eyes.

"I'm going ghost" I whispered, changing into my ghost form. Checking I had the suit, I smiled and opened the window, then flew away, towards the school. I stopped in mid-air and looked around, but didn't see Albert anywhere. Suddenly my ghost sense went off. I turned around and saw Albert behind me, prepared to punch me. I flew aside and smiled.

"You sure aren't smart, are you?" I asked and kept smiling.

"You just lucked out. Now get prepared" he replied and smiled back, preparing to fire an ecto-blast. I also concentrated energy on my hands and fired a blast, both attacks crashing. Albert looked at me, disappointed.

"What? It's supposed that I'm the only one in the city to have this power!" he complained. I smiled darkly.

"I don't live in the city" I replied and flew towards him, punching his face. He covered a little his face and then looked at me, angrily.

"Ok, now it's time to show my true power!" he yelled and started concentrating more energy in his hands, firing a red ectoplasm. I was able to dodge the attack, but I suddenly felt a strong pain in my back. I managed to stay air-bone

"Do you like the power?" asked Albert. I looked at him.

"Well...it's the first time I see it, but it's not that awesome" I said honestly. He grumbled.

"So…you don't get easily surprised, huh?" he asked before disappearing. I looked around and tried finding him without success. Then I felt several punches hit my stomach. I looked up, but Albert was still invisible. I tried to grab his arms, but I felt very weak to concentrate. I suddenly saw him appear, and was ready to punch me hard, but I managed to turn intangible. He groaned and kept trying to hit me. I was laughing weakly when suddenly I saw the moon appear. As the last times, I couldn't control my powers and I started falling. Just after I touched the ground, I started yelling and my mind turned blank, losing consciousness.

* * *

**End of chapter 15**

**Yeah, another mystery has appeared. It will be cleared, maybe, in the last chapters. Anyway, I hope you like it. R&R!**


	16. Mysterious creatures

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. This chapter will be about Danny's POV. To Mi Bi Looney: Je I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I will consider clearing the mystery earlier. Ok…let's get started with the chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Mysterious creatures**

I woke up, feeling a very strong headache. I sat up and looked around, noticing I wasn't in my home, nor knowing where I was. Scared, I got up fast and walked a little. The place was very dark, so I had to feel my way.

"W-what happened? Why I am here?" I asked myself and kept walking. When I touched a wall, I decided to turn intangible and phase through it. After I did, I was a little delighted to see the place was illuminated. I walked a little more, and, after a time, I knew which was the place: the school. _How I ended up here? _I thought, confused. Suddenly I felt somebody grabbed my arm. I turned and saw Lancer.

"What are you doing here at this hours Fenton?" he asked.

"I-I don't know pr-professor…When I woke up I was in a dark room" I explained nervously.

"You mean the warehouse?" he asked, curious. I nodded and kept looking at him.

"Well…I will believe in you Danny" he said and smiled warmly. I sighed and smiled back at him.

"So…I have to go home. My parents will be worried about me" I said and tried to move, but Lancer kept pulling me.

"I will take you there in that case" he offered. I nodded, not convinced at all, and let him carry me. When we arrived, he knocked the door. I gulped when I saw the door open.

"Danny! You are fine!" exclaimed mom while hugging me.

"Ok, I'm seeing you later" said my professor and flew away. As soon as my mom closed the door, she looked at me, angrily.

"Where were you? We have been searching you for hours!" she yelled. I shivered a little.

"I don't know! I woke up in the school's warehouse!" I yelled back at her. She got surprised. I saw Albert flying downstairs, towards us.

"Oh little bro. So you finally appeared. We were worried" he said.

"You maybe meant "my parents" were worried, not you" I whispered.

"I'm still mad about that ghost! I saw him crash against the floor, and when I searched him, he had disappeared. He was a coward!" he exclaimed. I got very angry, suddenly remembering what happened the last night. _Well, it wasn't my fault: You punched me very hard! _I wanted to yell, but that would spoil my secret, so I kept silence.

"Anyway, I'm sure he will come back and battle with me again, so I will start training after school" he said with a big smile on his face. I ignored him and looked at a watch: it was 6 o´clock. I yawned and looked at mom.

"I'm going to-" I was cut off by my dad patting me hardly.

"Hey Danny! Guess what? The monster attacked again!" he exclaimed and pushed me towards the TV.

"And why you seem to be happy?" I asked. He laughed weakly.

"Because that proves that monsters exist, son" he answered happily. Albert sighed.

"Come on dad! You know it must be somebody scaring ghosts" he said indifferently.

"Oh Al. This time I can't say that. Just look at it's eyes" dad said while pointing at the screen. We could see the color of it's eyes briefly: red.

"And what?" asked Albert, bored.

"I…uh…" stuttered dad, being unable to answer.

"See? I'm right!" yelled Albert. I shook my head and walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked mom.

"To my room. I'm exhausted and need some rest" I said and walked upstairs. I lied down in my bed and closed my eyes, falling immediately asleep.

* * *

"Danny! Time to wake up!" yelled Albert. I groaned and got up, feeling the same headache of before. I decided to ignore it, and ran downstairs, where Albert was getting ready. I grabbed my schoolbag and was about to open the door to get out when I heard my mom calling me.

"Danny. Aren't you having breakfast?" she asked. _Now I remember I haven't eaten nothing in 2 days, but I don't feel hungry _I thought with a smile.

"No mom. Thanks" I answered and started walking towards school. Thank goodness Albert hadn't taken me there that time. When I arrived, Lancer was at the front of the door.

"Hi Danny" he saluted.

"Good morning, professor" I saluted back and yawned a little.

"It must have been difficult to sleep in a warehouse" he said.

"I suppose so" I replied.

"But don't worry. We will see an interesting subject that will keep you awake" he said and smiled.

"I will be looking-" the headache increased, making me scream in pain and fall to my knees.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. After a few minutes that I thought were hours, the headache was gone. I shook my head and got up, looking at Lancer. A strange feeling grew inside me when I looked at him, but ignored it.

"I-I'm Ok now…" I said while rubbing my head. He smiled and pushed me gently inside the school, towards my classroom. After taking my seat, he smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded and waited for Sam and Tucker to arrive. I was getting bored as nobody was coming in. Until I heard Dash's voice.

"Hey Fenturd!" He yelled. I looked at him, annoyed.

"What now?" I asked.

"There is something here, look" he told me while showing me his hand. Just when I looked at it, he punched my face. He started laughing loudly. For some reason, when I got very mad, I felt something inside me, telling me to let it go. I ignored it and calmed down. Sam and Tucker came in few minutes later. I smiled and waved my hand.

"Hi dude" saluted Tuck. However, Sam seemed to be lost in her thoughts, looking at the ground.

"Sam?" I asked. She didn't answer. I called her again, still she was lost. Tuck shook her. I yelled her name.

"SAM!" Finally, she woke up and shook her head.

"What?" she asked, slightly confused.

"You were day-dreaming" explained Tucker.

"What happens?" I asked. She looked at me, a little sad.

"I…am worried. That's it" she replied.

"About what?" asked Tuck.

"About that monster that attacked yesterday and the day before. I don't know why, but for some reason it seems familiar to me" she explained. Tucker and I looked at ourselves, confused about her explanation, but said nothing. More classmates came in after a few minutes.

"Ok students. Today, the subject will be about monsters" Lancer said. Everybody, included me, looked at Lancer curiously.

"Monsters? My parents told me such things don't exist!" exclaimed Dash.

"And how can you explain the attacks that occurred in the night?" asked the professor, making Dash get speechless.

"Ok…So, I will continue" said Lancer. "I will talk about vampires and werewolves specifically. These creatures…" I didn't pay too much attention as the feeling was growing. When I looked back at the professor, I felt weak. _I-I have to walk towards him…I really need it _The thought came to my mind.

"…And vampires can't control themselves at all, wanting blood. They specially find interesting ghost's one. I don't even know why" kept explaining. "Werewolves transform in the nights, and their powers are greatly boosted if there is a full moon. As vampires, they can't control themselves" For some strange reason, I started shaking without non-stop. However, not even Sam or Tuck seemed to notice.

"W-what's…happening to m-me?" I asked myself in a soft voice. The professor explained and explained, but I couldn't pay total attention, being able just to listen very little: "These creatures…our worst enemies…never get on well…eliminate…" Until the sports class arrived. I felt somehow relieved when the shaking finally stopped, and decided to keep training my powers.

"I'm going ghost!" I exclaimed, but just when I finished my transformation, the same headache I had felt before came back, this time longer. If it wasn't enough, my powers started controlling themselves, flying around the room fast. I started crashing with the walls, but couldn't stop myself. My ghost sense went off. When I looked down I saw Albert. He started laughing after he saw me flying and crashing.

"S-stop laughing!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but you know…you look very stupid flying like that" he explained.

"It's not me!" I exclaimed before crashing with my seat, finally gaining control of my powers. I breathed deeply and fast.

"F-finally" I said then got up and looked at my brother, who punched me.

"That's because you left the battle like a coward!" he yelled angrily.

"What?" I asked, pretty confused.

"Don't pretend you don't know" he scolded me. Something inside me was telling me to let it go, just as the last time.

"N-no! Whatever is that is wanting to…I won't l-let you" I said to myself, confusing my brother.

"You sure are a strange ghost" he said and laughed weakly.

"Ok Albert, You have to go away" I said, angrily.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked, surprised. I gulped. _Darn it! I forgot not to call him by his name _I thought, until I remembered.

"The answer is simple: Because you told me your name!" I told him.

"Huh? I never did" he complained. He started exasperating me.

"Yeah you did! When you saw me first here, you started bragging and presenting yourself. Don't you remember a thing?" I asked, equally surprised as Albert to see he had such a bad memory. He rubbed his chin for a while.

"Oh right. Yes, I now remember" he said proudly. I slapped my face and sighed. Suddenly I started shaking as some minutes ago.

"Y-yeah, now…p-please GO!" I shouted. He looked at me angrily.

"Who are you to order me?" he asked.

"Arg…just do it!" I shouted a little louder. I heard Albert grumble before he flew away. Not being able to stay in my ghost form, I suddenly transformed back to my human half, lying down on the cold floor. However, the shaking kept on. I was having problems to breath properly. Suddenly the door opened, and Lancer came in. When he saw me, he got very worried, flew towards his table and took out a small cell phone. After that, I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I saw I was in my room.

"Oh Danny" said a female voice that I immediately recognized.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes dear. Your professor called us, telling you were shaking and that you couldn't breath very well. Your dad and I flew towards the school as fast as we could and took you here" she explained while touching my hair. "We gave you a medicine that a doctor recommended us to use. Tell me dear, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Compared to some time ago, better" I replied and smiled. Suddenly the door opened and my dad came in.

"Hey Danny! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks" I answered. He then hugged me and some minutes later, he stopped.

"So you are staying home until tomorrow" said dad. I just nodded.

"Mom…dad…could you please leave me alone for a time? I'm still tired" I said gently. My parents looked me, at first, worried, but then they nodded and flew outside my room, closing the door later. I was still feeling very weak, but couldn't explain why. For some strange reason I started thinking about what the professor said.

"Vampires can't control themselves at all, wanting blood. They specially find interesting ghost's one. I don't even know why"…"Werewolves transform in the nights, and their powers are greatly boosted if there is a full moon. As vampires, they can't control themselves"…"Our worst enemies…never get on well…eliminate…" _Why I was remembering this? Is it related to me?...No, it's impossible. I'm a hybrid, and only that. Besides, Albert must be right when he said creatures don't exist _I started having a fight in my mind. _Yes Danny, what are you thinking- _I cut off my thoughts and looked outside the window: the sun was hiding very slowly. I sighed and looked at my dark ceiling.

"Full moon…attacks in the nights…who could be the one who scares and attacks when we are resting?" I asked myself. The headache returned.

_It's…your… _Was the only thing I could hear before everything turned black.

* * *

**End of chapter 16**

**Ok so I have decided: mystery cleared on next chapter. I would have liked to put it almost at the end, but I wanted so badly to write it, so yeah. And I couldn't think of a better title for this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. R&R!**


	17. Werewolf vampire

**Ok, this chapter will clear Danny's second mystery. At first it will be about Danny's POV, but will change later. Whew…I can't believe this fic has reached more than 1,000 hits O.O …Let's get started. **

**Chapter 17: Werewolf vampire**

Just after everything went black, I got pretty scared and did my best to return back. After some minutes, I managed to accomplish my task. However, the headache kept attacking my head. Trying the best to ignore it, I phased through the wall of my room and flew away. I was going nowhere, trying to get rid of the pain. The sun was almost completely hidden. _What I would do? Maybe I should go with Sam _I thought while rubbing my head. Suddenly I felt very thirsty. I started flying lower and lower until I finally crashed with the floor. Feeling more thirsty as the time passed, I got up slowly and walked a little. Suddenly I saw Dash getting near. _Come on! You are thirsty! You simply have to-_

"No! I yelled and ignored my thoughts. However, Dash didn't hear me. _I know you want to._ I kept hearing the voice, but I knew it wasn't Phantom. _Follow your instincts Danny… Now I think of it…it's time._

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked, very confused. This time Dash saw me, and flew away, his look telling me he thought I was very strange.

_See? Your prey has flown away! _

"Ok, I don't know what are you saying" I said, annoyed. The voice in my head started laughing.

_It's only matter of time. Look up._ I did as instructed, and saw the moon covered by dark clouds. After looking at it, the headache started increasing.

"N-no…it can't be…nor vampires nor werewolves exist" I said and held my head, shaking again.

_Now you know the truth… _Was the last thing I heard from the voice, then the pain started increasing. I yelled like I have never done before, losing consciousness after that.

Sam's POV

I was watching a movie when I heard a very loud yell coming from outside. I immediately recognized whose yell was from: Danny! I quickly got up and phased through the room, trying to find him. Finally, after 2 minutes of searching I saw him. He was unconscious, lying on the floor. When I flew towards him and was about to grab him and take him towards my home, he started screaming in pain again. I looked at him worriedly and didn't know what to do. He stopped a little his screaming.

"S-Sam…" I heard him call my name. I flew closer to him and grabbed his hand.

"N-no…go…is…d-dangerous…" he spoke very weakly, so I had to concentrate to understand him.

"Danny…" was all I could say and kept looking at him, sadly.

"G-go!" he exclaimed. I stopped grabbing his hand. He held his head and kept yelling for a while. His shouts were hurting my ears, so I had to cover them. It was strange that nobody would come and see him. His yells became more heavy* and I could hear weak roars. When I paid attention to his hair, I saw the white stripe that had mysteriously disappeared was coming back. _Something is very wrong… _I thought and kept looking at Danny. He opened his eyes briefly, which had turned red. His black messy hair started growing and covered all his body. He grew big claws and sharp fangs. _Oh my gosh! As I thought, he was a werewolf!...One moment. Are werewolves supposed to have such big fangs _I thought, confused and just stayed there, watching as Danny was transforming. I couldn't stop but to feel scared and back up a little. Danny's red eyes opened again and looked at me.

"S-Sam…h-help…" he told me and showed me his hand, that had morphed into a white paw with large black claws. I really wanted to help, but was …scared, even though I hate to admit it. Werewolf...that creature I thought it didn't exist…Danny has proven me wrong, and he is turning into one. That creatures are our big enemies, and we have to eliminate them…No…I just couldn't. Danny's yells then became howls. He grew a little bigger and a tail appeared. Large and skinny wings appeared from his back. Finally, the hair of his head morphed a little and looked just like Skulker's, except his was green, and Danny's blue. He stopped howling and started breathing hardly. I started backing up again, just in case. After some minutes, he sighed deeply and looked at me. His red eyes were very scaring. I gulped and kept backing up, until I felt the solid wall. I shivered when I saw him walking towards me.

I was very scared to move a finger, and just looked at the werewolf. When he was very close, he looked at me curiously and started sniffing. I just looked at him, very scared. I think he smiled and started licking my face. I made a fake smile. _Ugh! This is so…repulsive _I thought while he kept licking me. Suddenly he stopped and started growling angrily. My fake smile disappeared from my face. His eyes turned more red and started howling in pain. Few seconds later, he looked at me angrily and showing his big fangs. He got more and more closer and opened his mouth, getting ready to bite me, when suddenly a ghost tackled him. I looked up and recognized who it was.

"Dash…" I whispered. "Why…" He looked at me and smiled, then looked back at Danny.

"Ok you stupid werewolf! As great enemies we are I will destroy you!" he exclaimed and started punching Danny hard. Dash might not have any special powers, but he was very strong. _Ey Sam! Stop Dash! Even though Danny has transformed, he is still your best friend! _A voice talked in my head. I really wanted to stop him, but my muscles wouldn't move. That was pure fear. Danny was bleeding a lot: I couldn't stand looking at him like that. When Dash was exhausted and stopped to rest, Danny bit his leg and crashed him against the floor. Dash screamed in pain, but couldn't move. Danny stepped firmly on Dash's arms and legs and bit his shoulder. Dash started yelling and getting pale. _What? Danny is not only a werewolf but a vampire also? Well…that would explain his fangs… _I thought while looking the scene, horrified. I wanted so badly to fly away, but something inside me told me to be brave and help Dash, who had fallen unconscious. I whistled as hard as I could, attracting Danny's attention.

"H-Hey…D-Danny…if you…w-want t-to…b-bite s-somebody…b-bite m-me" I said nervously and flew away. Danny barked and started flapping his wings, chasing me. _Oh…why I did this in the very first place?...Right…to save Dash…but now…Please somebody help me! _I thought and flew a little faster. I could use my powers, but if I did, I would be hurting Danny…_This is so difficult _I could feel my sweat touching the skin of my face. I finally took a decision and turned around. I transformed and controlled some vines to wrap around Danny. For some reason he didn't struggle to get out and looked at me like a scared puppy, shivering a little. That made me smile weakly, and flew towards Danny. He shivered more and started struggling, howling weakly. I just looked at him, now sad instead of scared. Maybe he was scared of my powers…no…from me. He howled loudly and struggled more to get free. Feeling very guilty, I left Danny alone, wrapped and being unable to escape.

"I'm sorry Danny…it's for your own safety" I whispered and flew away, slowly. He kept howling and barking, but I tried my best to ignore it. Few seconds later, he stopped and started panting heavily. I couldn't help but to turn around and look at him. He kept on panting and he didn't dare to look at me. He was paler. I felt very bad for him, so I flew back towards him. I stopped when I was few meters away from him. He moved his ears and looked up. He started shivering again when his eyes met mine, and looked down. When his skin turned more pale, he started howling in pain, this time stronger. After some minutes, he barked and started biting the vines as hard as he could. Suddenly he broke free and started flapping his skeletal wings, flying towards his home. _Oh no! Not his home! _I thought worriedly and flew as fast as I could, trying to stop him. When he was about to break open the door, Albert punched him.

"No way! You are not going to walk inside here!" he exclaimed and fired a red ecto-blast. At first Danny howled in pain and laid down on the ground, but then he smiled darkly and got up. Albert kept firing blasts, Danny avoiding most of them. Danny was getting impatient, and, after a time, he bit Albert's leg, just as he did with Dash, then crashed him against the door. Albert shot a blast in Danny's face. However, Danny didn't let him go and bit his brother's shoulder. Albert didn't yell, just gasped and closed his eyes.

"D-Danny!" I exclaimed, making him stop and look at me angrily. He walked towards me and opened his mouth, which was covered in ectoplasm. I looked at him, but didn't move. When he was about to bite me, he laid down and covered his head with his paws. I bent down and looked at him. Again, he shivered. He immediately got up and flew away. I got up and started flying behind him. I could hear him howl weakly. Suddenly he started panting heavily, and stopped flapping his wings, crashing in the floor. I landed besides him and got worried. He was breathing with difficulty. I put a hand on his head and looked at him, sadly. He opened his red eyes and looked at me, but didn't move. For some reason I looked up and saw the moon had disappeared, and the sun was appearing.

Danny was growling harder and harder, until they turned into howls of pain. I stopped touching him and backed up a little, looking at Danny. He closed tightly his eyes as his howls got louder. The black hair around his body disappeared, as the white stripe on his hair. The big black claws also disappeared, the tail, the sharp fangs. When he opened his eyes, they had returned to their natural color: baby blue. When he finally returned to normal, he started panting heavily. Few minutes later, he started breathing normally but didn't open his eyes. I smiled weakly and grabbed him, flying toward his home. Albert was still there, unconscious. I flew upstairs, towards Danny's room, and put him down gently in his bed. Then I grabbed Albert with a little difficulty and took him towards his room.

Danny's POV

When I woke up, I felt very strange. _Why it tastes like if I have drunk iron? _I thought and looked myself in a mirror. My hair was a little messy, and my clothes a little dirty. I walked outside my room, and when I was going downstairs I heard a groan coming from my brother's room. I walked towards it and opened the door. I saw Albert get up slowly and touch his shoulder, gasping weakly in pain.

"What's wrong Albert?" I asked. He turned and looked at me.

"The creature I thought didn't exist has attacked the house and bitten me. By the way…where were you?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I…uh…was with…Sam" I replied nervously.

"Really? I saw her behind the werewolf" he said and looked at me curiously.

"Well…she…umm….told me to stay in her home" I said. He then smiled weakly. I left the room and closed the door behind me. _Now I remember it…I saw her in my dreams…I was asking for help…and she seemed sad… Why I am remembering this? _I thought, confused and shook my head, walking downstairs. I saw my parents very worried.

"What's up?" I asked, curiously.

"The monster…has attacked here" said mom.

"Sam came here and told us Albert got bitten, but he would be Ok" explained dad.

"We were in such a deep sleep that we didn't notice it until Sam woke us up and told us about the accident. If only…" said mom and cried weakly. Dad put an arm around her.

"Dear, don't worry. Al will be fine" he said and smiled. Mom stopped crying and smiled back at him. I sighed and walked towards the living room, looking at the watch. It was almost time to go to school. I grabbed my schoolbag and fixed my hair. Minutes later, I walked towards the school. For some strange reason I thought Albert's wound was my fault. But he told me it was a monster, so why I felt very guilty? When I arrived, I saw Sam looking down at the floor. I walked towards her.

"Hey Sam" I saluted. However, she was day-dreaming, just like yesterday. I tried shaking her weakly, but she didn't move. When I looked at her, her look was a very sad one. _What could have happened to her? _I asked myself and tried calling her.

"Sam…Sam…SAM!" After some minutes, she shook her head.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Day-dreaming again" I replied. She nodded weakly.

"What happens? Why are you sad?" I asked, worriedly. Her look was blank when I asked, but then sighed deeply.

"Oh…it's nothing…nothing at all" she said and walked inside the school, still looking sad. I wanted to help her, but if she didn't tell me what was bothering her, how I would help? I sighed and walked behind her. The metallic taste returned to my mouth, and I started coughing. Sam turned and looked at me.

"Ugh…it tastes strange…" I said while coughing. She got surprised and looked even more sad.

"Sam…you are sad…because of me?" I asked. She sighed and shook her head while closing her eyes, then turned without answering.

* * *

After some time the class had started, I couldn't help but to look worriedly at Sam. She clenched her fists.

"Why…Why…" she kept saying. Tuck also tried asking her what happened, but she wouldn't reply. _Maybe it is my fault… _I thought and felt very guilty.

* * *

**End of chapter 17**

**Ok, now you know his other secret. I got really inspired for this one, so it took me some time to think on what to put next. Oh, and if you are wondering why Danny turned into a werewolf vampire… Here's a small flashback that will give you the answer:**

**"Also, if we weren't together, we wouldn't survive. I don't have all my ghost powers without you, and that's why I had to do something I regret" he said and then showed me his shoulder: he had a bite…the bite I felt that day. "I had to absorb powers of their attacks, and I don't know how would you react if we were joined together, but I would have disappeared if I didn't, disappearing you too in consequence"**

**Yeah, Phantom absorbed the attacks of a vampire and a werewolf… Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please R&R!**

***Oh yeah, in here I don't know if it's spelt like that. I found it like that on the dictionary, but I'm not sure.**


	18. Finding out

**Ok, sorry for the slow update, but I was very lazy and didn't have any ideas for the chapter. This story is almost close to finishing. It was a pleasure to write this. This will be about Danny's POV, and will change later. I think it is a little rushed…Anyway, let's get started.**

**Chapter 18: Finding out**

I couldn't understand why Sam wouldn't talk to us. When the break arrived, Sam sat on another table, completely alone. When Tucker and I walked towards her and tried to sit with her, she would glare. I was very worried, wondering why she was sad. When we were in class again, I ignored almost all of it and paid attention to her. I was so focused I didn't notice Tucker was talking to me.

"Danny" he said. I shook my head and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at your arm dude" he said, a little scared. Confused, I looked at it, then my eyes widened: I was bleeding. But the blood wasn't green…or red…it was blue. I gasped weakly, attracting Sam's attention. When she looked at the wound, she got very surprised and started breathing faster and faster. I turned and looked at her. Tucker got worried and started shaking Sam. However, she kept looking at my arm scared. _So…"this" is what is scaring her _I thought while looking at my arm, finally understanding and hid it, Sam relaxing and breathing normally after that. Tucker let her go.

"Sam…" I called her.

"It's nothing. Really!" she replied angrily and looked at Lancer, who was distracted enough to haven't seen what happened.

* * *

As soon as school was over, Sam flew away as fast as she could. I decided to leave her alone for a while, and walked towards my home. When I arrived and saw the floor, I got out of control for a time. I had seen Albert's blood in the floor, and I was walking unconsciously towards it, until I stopped. A smell reached my nose, and it sure was delicious. I realized it came from the blood in the floor. And the metallic taste I had on my mouth I used to dislike didn't bother me any more. I had the urge to look at my hurt arm, for some reason, and after I did, I heard a voice inside my head._ If you want to survive, you have to take blood._ I shook my head and ignored the voice, walking towards my room. I felt very strange and weak. I looked myself in the mirror: I was more pale than usual. Suddenly I lost control of my actions and flew outside the house, towards Sam's place: I couldn't stop myself. Just when I flew inside, through the window of her room, she wrapped me with her vines. I regained the control of my body and started struggling to get free, and feeling as scared as I always felt when she activated her powers. She then flew towards me and saw my expression, sighing and closing her eyes. I immediately stopped.

"Sam…" I said. She then opened her eyes.

"Yes…the same look…" she whispered. I looked at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed deeply.

"Danny…" she said while looking at the ground. "Y-you…a…how are you feeling?" she asked while looking at my wound. She did her best for not getting scared as when we where at school.

"Uh…how I am feeling…strange and sometimes unable to control my-" I was cut off when I started biting unconsciously the vines. Her eyes widened and held her head. I then recovered the control of my body.

"As yesterday…" she whispered. I just looked at her. She then make a small vine appear from the floor with small spikes all around it. She grabbed it and made a small cut on her left arm, then showed me the wound, which was slightly bleeding. My mind went crazy. _Look! She's giving her blood away! Take it! _The voice said, excited. I held my head.

"No!" I exclaimed and tried my best to control myself. The smell from her blood was so…delicious…

"I said no!" I exclaimed again and looked at Sam. She sighed again and hid her arm.

"Sam…what are you trying to tell me with this?" I asked while trying not to smell the blood. She then looked behind me and got scared, backing up. Confused, I turned around, but saw nothing.

"T-The…" was all she said while pointing outside the window. However, I only saw the almost dark sky. I turned back and looked at her.

"Sam…please explain me" I pleaded. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to relax and then looked at me.

"Are you scared of me?" I asked sadly and looked down. She shook her head.

"No…Not of you…" she said, confusing me more.

"Then why are you wrapping me with this?" I asked while looking at the vines. She looked behind me and sighed.

"Better earlier than never" she whispered and looked me, worriedly and sadly, then showed me again her small scratch "What do you think about this?"

"I…uh…n-nothing" I lied and looked at her sheepishly. She looked at me seriously.

"Danny…please tell me" she said. I sighed, not knowing if I would tell her or keep it a secret. She looked behind me again and her look became a worried one.

"D-Danny…tell me fast!" she told me.

"Uh…strange, going crazy if I see it" I explained.

"Remember Lancer's class about creatures?" she asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, but what it has to do with this?" I asked, curiously. She sighed and walked towards her bed, grabbing a dark blanket, then flew towards the window and covered it with the blanket.

"Well…I hope this makes it slower" she said to herself and looked at me.

"Make slower what? Sam…I don't understand you" I said honestly. She clenched her fists and looked down.

"I really want to tell you…But I don't feel brave enough to do so" she said, feeling disappointed. I smiled warmly and looked at her.

"Sam…it's ok if you don't want to speak" I said, making her shake her head.

"No Danny…You have to know the truth". She grabbed a newspaper from a table and showed it to me, pointing at a picture: it was the monster that had been attacking in the nights.

"The creature…" I whispered and looked back at her. When she looked at me, her eyes widened.

"What happens?" I asked.

"Darn…if only I had been more brave…I almost have no time…" she said to herself, then grabbed a small mirror. Her hands were shivering when she gave me the mirror. I looked at my reflection and I got surprised: the white stripe had reappeared.

"S-Sam…" I called her, nervously.

"Danny…y-you…" she started, very nervous. "A-Are…" she looked at me and got scared, backing up a little. Confused, I looked myself at the mirror once more: My eyes had turned a bloody red. I started shivering, and for some reason, I looked back at the newspaper, checking the image of the monster. It's eyes reminded of mine.

"T-The…o-one…a-at…the newspaper" she said while pointing at me. My eyes widened, and I started laughing weakly.

"Funny one, Sam" I said. However, I knew she was saying the truth, but was as scared as her to admit it.

"T-Then…explain me why the stripe is back…or the red eyes…or the black claws" she said. _Black claws? _I asked myself, and looked at my hands. They had transformed into white paws with big claws. Surprised, I hid them and looked at her. I sighed deeply.

"Yes Sam…I believed you from the start" I said sadly and closed my eyes. She flew towards me and started crying.

"Oh Danny…I don't want to believe on Lancer's words about vampires or werewolves being our worst enemies…I wouldn't…" she said while crying. I touched gently her head, and smiled, but said nothing. Suddenly I felt a pain in my back and started yelling. Sam couldn't do nothing but to look at me. Few seconds later, the pain stopped and I relaxed. Then looked at Sam, sadly, knowing I was almost transformed.

"Sam…I don't know how dangerous I am when the night arrives. I'm losing control of myself…so please…fly away, be safe, and leave me here wrapped so that I can't escape" I told her. She then cried a little harder and got closer to me, hugging me. I hugged her.

"No Danny…" she said very sad.

"Sam…Please. I don't want to hurt anybody, specially you. Now-" the pain all around my body didn't let me finish as I started screaming in pain again, losing consciousness.

Sam's POV

Danny had transformed again, but now I wasn't scared: I was very sad, remembering his last words: "_Sam…Please. I don't want to hurt anybody, specially you" _

Danny looked at me with his bloody eyes, his look telling me he wanted to bite me. I didn't have the enough courage to fly away and leave him alone, so I stayed there. He started barking loudly and biting the vines, but I didn't stop him, until, suddenly, I heard the window crash. When I looked at it, I saw Tucker with a sword in his hands.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, more worriedly than angrily. He looked at me.

"Saving you from this monster. I heard a roar coming from here, and so I knew you were in danger" he answered, and looked back at Danny, who had finally broken free and looked at Tucker with a dark smile. Tucker smiled back and flew towards him, swinging the sword.

"D-Don't hurt him!" I exclaimed. Tucker tackled him and looked at me, confused, but didn't talk and kept on with the fight. I was very worried, and hoped he wouldn't hurt Danny that seriously. I also didn't want to tell Tuck that our best friend was a werewolf vampire in the nights, and I didn't know why. Danny howled in pain, waking me up. When I looked up, I saw him badly bleeding, lying in the floor. Tucker was about to hit him with the sword once more, when I flew in front of Danny. Tucker stopped and looked at me angrily.

"Sam, please move!" he exclaimed. I shook my head.

"No! I won't let you!" I said and refused to move. Tuck sighed.

"I don't know why you are protecting him! He's a monster! He has attacked our city!" he exclaimed. I saw Dash flying through the window and looking at me angrily.

"Do as Foley says!" he ordered, making me get angry.

"You aren't anybody to order me around!" I yelled. He clenched his fists and flew towards me.

"I saved you yesterday from being bitten by him…and this is how you thank me?" he asked angrily, leaving me speechless. _I had forgotten about that… _I thought and looked at him.

"Well…if you aren't moving, then you are also our enemy" he said and punched me. I was sent flying towards Danny's lab. I got up and saw Albert and Dash in front of me. Albert started firing his blasts and Dash punching me. I did my best to protect myself against the hits, however I couldn't evade them all, and started bleeding slightly. Just when I thought I was going to get hit again, I heard a pained howl coming from behind. When I looked behind, I saw Danny. He was breathing with difficulty and shivering a little. Albert and Dash smiled darkly and flew towards him, forgetting completely of me. Danny flew above them and then towards me. I felt very weak to move a muscle. He grabbed me from the collar of my blouse and flew outside his home. Albert and Dash started chasing us, very angry. However, Danny flew very fast, and they couldn't reach us as we flew outside the city. He landed and put me down, panting heavily. I patted his head and looked at him.

"Danny…thanks for helping me" I said gently and smiled. He touched me gently with his head, and when he saw me bleeding, he backed up and closed tightly his eyes. Whenever I got closer to him, he would get away from me. I looked at my clothes covered in ectoplasm.

"Danny…you are a vampire, aren't you? I know you need this" I said and showed my clothes. He shivered a little more and shook his head.

"You need it" I repeated, looking at him more seriously. However, I was very scared and didn't know why I was telling him that. He barked loudly, and for some strange reason, I thought I understood what he said. He howled loudly, this time in pain, and ran towards me. I started shivering weakly, but didn't move or protected myself, just waited for him. When I felt his sharp fangs sinking in my shoulder, I smiled weakly, for some strange reason, and fainted.

* * *

**End of chapter 18**

**I apologize again for the slow update, but the ideas didn't pop in my mind. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. R&R!**


	19. The hunt

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! This chapter will be about Danny's and Sam's POV. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 19: The hunt**

I woke up feeling a very weak headache. I noticed I was in my room. Just before I could do anything Albert came in.

"What now?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh…nothing Danny. Just came here to see you" he said and closed the door. I got up and looked myself at a mirror: My clothes were covered in blue blood and a little ectoplasm. I got nervous and didn't know what to do. Suddenly I heard the door was opening. I immediately hid below the blankets and looked at mom.

"Good morning dear" she saluted.

"Hi mom" I said.

"Get prepared to go to school Danny" she said and was about to go when I called her. She then returned and looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked. I hesitated a little.

"Uh…Do you know what happened with the monster yesterday?" I asked. She sighed.

"Yes. Your brother told me that he and his friend saw him and tried to chase him, but they couldn't follow him as he was so fast. Later, they found him biting Sam, and they attacked him, knocking him out. And that's what they told me" she said. I gulped. _I bit Sam? _I thought, not believing it, and felt guilty.

"Is Sam ok?" I asked, worriedly. She nodded, smiled warmly and flew outside my room.

"Ok…I will have to change my clothes…" I said to myself while I got up and walked towards my closet, taking out the clothes. After I changed them, I turned invisible and flew towards the kitchen. Seeing there was nobody, I opened the washing machine and put my dirty clothes in. I turned visible and walked towards the living room, picking up my schoolbag and walking outside my home. I couldn't help but to feel bad about Sam.

_What I have done? _I asked myself while clenching my fists, feeling pain afterwards. I remembered when my mom told me I was attacked by Dash and Albert, and looked at myself, noticing big wounds all around it. However, I ignored them and walked towards the school. Then I saw Sam, standing there alone, looking at the ground. I shivered a little but kept walking, until I heard her voice.

"Danny…". I looked at her.

"Why Sam…why you didn't stop me?" I asked, very sad. She sighed.

"Because you were weak!" she replied, a little angry.

"But I didn't want to do it. I told you to fly away!" I exclaimed, more worried than angry. She sighed again.

"Yes I know. I just…didn't have the enough courage to leave you, specially when you were hurt" she explained and grabbed my arm, making me gasp weakly.

"Not only Albert and Dash did this to you…also Tuck…" she said. My eyes widened, getting surprised, but said nothing and looked down. She touched my shoulder.

"But you also protected me. When Albert and Dash were hitting me, you came and took me out of danger" she said. I looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Let me see the wound I did to you" I said. She was very hesitant at first, but then she showed me her shoulder. It had 2 deep holes on it. I felt more guilty and closed my eyes.

"Danny, I know it wasn't your fault. You even backed up when I got closer to you. Your instincts are very strong" she said. But I couldn't stop feeling guilty. Sam didn't say anything else, and I walked inside our classroom and sat down in my usual seat. Tucker came in few minutes later.

"Hi dude" he saluted. I looked at him sadly.

"Hi…" I replied.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"Nothing…" I said and looked at the front. The class started. However, I didn't pay attention to it at all. I was feeling very sad to do it.

Time later, when everybody was getting out, Lancer flew towards Sam.

"Manson. You are badly hurt to go to sports class. Stay here with Fenton until it's over" he said and flew outside. I slapped my face, and I heard the voice. _You need it. Take it from your friend. _I held my head.

"No!" I exclaimed. Sam smiled weakly.

"Your instincts…right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Well…since we are alone…I could help you in controlling them" she suggested, making me smile from ear to ear.

"Would you do that?" I asked, excitedly. She nodded and smiled, making a small vine appear from the ground. She made a very small scratch on her hand and showed it to me.

"Uh…and how is this supposed to help?" I asked nervously while trying to avoid looking or smelling the blood.

"Danny…look at it" she ordered gently. I refused to do at first.

"This is the only way to help you Danny…please…" she pleaded. I sighed in defeat and looked at it, shivering weakly. I could hear the voice. _Look! She is kind enough to give her blood away! Take it! _That time I didn't shout, but held my head tight. I could feel my eyes changing to the bloody red. I concentrated the best I could to change the color of my eyes. Sam touched me gently. However, when I looked at her, my eyes were still red, and so I had a hard time controlling myself.

"Danny…I just have to tell you that, even if you manage to control a little your instincts, you will still need it" she said. I felt very sad, but I knew it was the truth. I managed to control myself, my eyes returning to their natural color. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. Sam looked at me curiously.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Uh…this is nothing…I was just…feeling a little cold. I have to go to the restroom" I said and ran outside the room, but a ghost blocked me the way. It was Skulker. He smiled darkly and grabbed me, throwing me towards my seat. I quickly got up and shook my head.

"What do you want now, Skulker?" I asked, seriously. He crossed his arms.

"The usual thing" he replied and was pointing me with a gun when his PDA started beeping. He looked at it, curiously, and his eyes widened.

"Oh…What do we have here? You are also the creature who has been attacking us these days…Then, I will make a change in my plans" he said and fired. Sam flew in front of me and took the hit, starting to bleed a little.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, worriedly. She looked at me.

"Danny, run!" she told me. I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to help you" I said.

"He is very dangerous for you" she said angrily. Skulker got impatient and fired another laser against Sam, making her faint. I then clenched my fists, extremely angry.

"I'm going ghost!" I exclaimed. I felt a little strange, but ignored it and flew towards Skulker. He just smiled.

"I don't really have got time for this" he said and flew away. I managed to hit his metal armor, destroying part of it. He got pretty angry, but turned invisible and disappeared. I transformed back to normal and walked towards Sam. I gasped when my hands touched something wet. When I looked at them, they were covered in green ectoplasm. I wanted so badly to taste it, but decided to look at Sam. She suddenly woke up.

"Uh…what happened?" she asked while looking around.

"Skulker attacked us, but he is gone now" I replied with a warm smile. She got up slowly and looked at me.

"I will take you to the infirmary" I offered, but she shook her head.

"No…I can go alone. Thanks" she said but couldn't move. I smiled and looked at her.

"Sure?" I asked. She sighed, defeated.

"Ok, Ok. You won" she said sheepishly. I grabbed her and walked slowly towards the infirmary. When I was walking by the office of the teachers, I heard their conversation. I stopped and got closer to the door.

"We have to do something about this nocturne creature. It has bitten my kid!" said a ghost whose voice I didn't recognize.

"Ok everybody. I have got the things we will need to stop it. We will have to wait until the night arrives, and then, it will be gone" said another one, it's voice was from Lancer. I got scared and shivered, starting to walk.

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Didn't you hear what the teachers were talking about?" I asked, confused. She shook her head.

"They said they would wait until the night to kill…me" I whispered the last part, starting to shiver a bit more.

"This time I won't let you go" she said with a smile. I smiled back and walked inside the infirmary. When the doctor looked at me, I stopped shivering.

"Uh…she was attacked by a ghost" I said and put her down in a bed. I touched her hand and slowly walked away. After I reached my classroom, I sat down in my chair and looked outside the window.

"I hope the day goes by very slowly" I wished and closed my eyes, waiting for the sports class to finish. I didn't feel like training. Some time later everybody returned from the gym. Sam came later with bandages around her arms.

* * *

When the break arrived, I sat down with Sam. Tucker arrived after us and was about to sit.

"No" said Sam seriously. Tucker and I looked at her, confused, and then Tuck left.

"Why did you do that?" I asked after making sure he was far enough.

"Sincerely I don't know Danny" she replied sadly and looked at me.

"I'm just too worried to think properly". I looked at her.

"Worried about me?" I asked. She nodded and blushed slightly. I turned around and blushed too.

"Danny…please come to my house in the evening. My parents will be out" she said. I nodded.

* * *

After the bell rang, I picked up my things and walked towards Sam's place, as promised. I knocked the door, Sam opening it very fast.

"Ok Sam, why you wanted me to come here?" I asked.

"Shh….keep your voice down. I don't want anybody to notice us" she said and walked towards her room. I shrugged my shoulders and walked behind her. After I entered in her room, she closed the door and wrapped me with her vines, just as she did the last night. I then understood what she wanted. She looked outside the window and covered it with her dark blanket.

"There is still time left before the night arrives" she said worriedly.

"Yeah…And this time promise me you won't let me bite you, ok?" I asked seriously.

"Ok I promise" she said and smiled. I smiled back and, for some reason, I felt very sleepy, falling asleep immediately.

Sam's POV

_Danny must be tired because of yesterday. Even though "he" isn't the one who moves around during the nights… _I thought while looking at Danny sleeping. I really didn't want to wrap him, but if that saved him, then I would do whatever I could. As the time passed, my preoccupation started growing. I looked at a calendar that was pasted to a wall: It said that supposedly there was going to be a new moon. I suddenly remember Lancer's class about creatures.

"_Werewolves can't control themselves at all. Their powers get boosted when there is a full moon, but are completely defenseless when there is a new moon" _I gulped and got even more worried, when suddenly, I saw Skulker, along with other ghosts from the Ghost Zone, fly through the window of my room. Danny immediately woke up and looked at it.

"Well ghost child. It's time you go down" Skulker said while pointing a gun towards him. _Ghost child? He must be mistaken! _I thought, confused.

"And why? I thought you wanted to hunt me and put me in a cage" Danny said, nervously.

"That was before I found out you were the one who had attacked us in these days" Skulker explained and fired, but the vines shielded him.

"I didn't do it on-" he couldn't finish as he started screaming on pain. I looked outside the window once more. _Darn it! The night has arrived! _I thought frustrated and looked back at Danny, who had completely transformed. He started barking and struggling. However, I did my best to keep him wrapped. He would risk a lot if he got out. The ghosts, except for Skulker, flew outside and started attacking the city. I got nervous and didn't know what to do. When I got distracted, Danny broke free and bit Skulker. His yells of pain made me look back at them, my eyes widening.

"Danny! Stop!" I exclaimed, but he didn't listen to me and kept biting the metallic-armor ghost. Few seconds later he grabbed Skulker with his sharp fangs and send him flying, then looked at me. Danny was about to jump outside the window until I stopped him.

"No Danny! The ghosts are searching you. Besides, there is a new moon, and you are very weak. Please don't" I pleaded sadly. He looked down, then back at me and barked weakly. Again, I thought I could understand him: _The city is being attacked, Sam. Even if I'm weak, or if they are searching me, I will help. _After that he flew away and started biting the attacking ghosts.

"Maybe he can control himself a little if the moon is a new moon" I whispered and saw Tucker in front of me.

"D-Don't hurt him! He is helping us!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I won't do it: The adults will get the job done" he told me. Even though I knew their plans, I pretended to be very surprised.

"Then I will have to stop them" I said, but Tucker grabbed my hand and shook his head. I saw Danny's parents and his brother flew towards Danny while holding weapons and started firing at him. He howled in pain and flew away from them. Just before the Fentons could chase him, the Ghost Zone's ghosts flew in front of them.

"You sent us that stupid thing to our world to disturb us, didn't you?" asked a ghost with a white suit.

"No Walker, you are the ones who took him here to destroy us!" exclaimed Jack.

"Well…as a payback for all the things you did to us, we are going to destroy your pathetic city" Walker said. "And we will get rid of your creature" he said darkly. I gulped and flew towards Danny.

* * *

**End of chapter 19**

**The war is about to start! What will happen to Amity Park? And Danny? You will find out in the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	20. The Ghost Zone War

**Ok, as promised, here is the next chapter. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! At first it will be about Sam's POV, and will change. Let's get started.**

**Chapter 20: The Ghost Zone War**

Danny was very fast, so I had a hard time following him. Suddenly I saw Walker flying in front of Danny.

"I'm the one who is going to get rid of you" he said with a dark smile. However, he was knocked by Skulker.

"No. He is my prey since a long time ago. It's my responsibility to eliminate him" he said and grabbed Danny, flying towards a green portal. Walker flew behind him. Danny struggled to get free without success.

"Darn it" I said to myself and chased the ghosts, when I felt somebody grabbed my hand. I looked behind me, and saw it was Tuck.

"Let me go!" I yelled. He shook his head.

"No Sam…Why you are following him? Why you are trying to save somebody that attacked us? I don't understand you Sam. He asked curiously. I sighed and started thinking about if I should tell him or not.

"Because he can't control himself. I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean any harm" I explained angrily.

"Uh…they can't control themselves?" he asked sheepishly. I slapped my head.

"You really didn't pay attention to Lancer's class about vampires or werewolves. Now let me go" I said, more angry than before. Suddenly we heard a big explosion coming from behind us. When we looked at the city, our eyes widened. The city had been badly damaged, only surviving Danny's home and ours. The Fentons got pretty angry.

"You are going to pay!" exclaimed Jack. Maddie looked at the ghosts.

"We are going to the Ghost Zone and destroy it as you did with our city!" she exclaimed. The ghosts cheered and flew towards the Fenton's Lab.

"We have to stop them!" said Tucker worriedly.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Sam, if the Ghost Zone is destroyed, then this world will also disappear as they are parallels" explained Tuck, annoyed. I got amazed.

"And how do you know that? The teacher never explained it" I asked. He sighed.

"Sam…there's no time for explanations" he answered. I nodded and flew towards the Fenton's Lab while pulling Tucker. When we arrived to the place, I looked around and grabbed a first-aid kit and some guns.

"What's that for?" asked Tuck.

"Just in case we need it" I replied and flew through the portal that connected the Earth with the Ghost Zone. Tucker was hesitant at first.

"Tuck! Hurry up!" I exclaimed, grabbed his hand and pulled him in. Mom had told me about the Ghost Zone, but it was greater than I was told. The floating purple doors and rocks…all was very amazing. I saw the ghosts knocking the doors and fighting with others.

"At this rate the Earth will also be destroyed" said Tucker.

"I know" I told him and looked around, searching for Danny.

"Uh Sam…we have to tell them" he told me impatiently.

"I know" I repeated. "I'm searching the creature"

"Then I am stopping them!" he said even more impatient and flew away. I sighed. _He can't stay quiet _I thought when I heard a howl. I followed the noise, reaching a big floating island. I turned invisible and flew around, until I found an unconscious Danny lying there. I landed and touched him gently, making him gasp. I then turned visible. He opened his red eyes and looked at me.

"Danny! Are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He slowly got up and nodded. I noticed a burn on one of his paws. I took out the first-aid kit

"I'm glad I brought this with me" I said with a smile, took out a bandage and wrapped his paw with it. He nodded again.

"Ok, now I have to go and help Tuck" I said to myself. Danny touched me gently with his head. With that, I understood he was asking me what was happening.

"We are in danger! The ghosts from here destroyed almost all the city, and your parents decided to destroy the Ghost Zone. If they accomplish that, the Earth will also be destroyed" I explained. He started growling angrily, and his eyes turned more red. I shivered weakly, but kept silence. Danny started flapping his wing very fast and flew towards a couple of ghost that were fighting. I was about to follow him when I heard something coming behind me. I looked at it and avoided it just in time: It was a laser.

"Oh I think I have to aim more carefully next time" said a voice that I immediately recognized.

"What you wanted to do with him, Skulker?" I asked angrily, making him laugh weakly.

"You have already heard the answer lots of times. You want me to repeat it?" he asked. I didn't answer and kept looking at him seriously.

"Maybe you don't know, but werewolves and vampires are our worst enemies. Even though there are very few of them. Your "friend" has started a war between us, and you are trying to save him? Pathetic" he said and laughed. I slowly flew away without him noticing.

"That creatures may be our enemies, but Danny isn't" I said to myself. "And talking about Danny…where is he?" Suddenly I saw Tucker flying towards me.

"So…what happened?" I asked.

"They wouldn't listen to me! I tried and tried, but I didn't manage to convince them!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"Then there is no other option than to fight against them" I said sadly. Tucker looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked, not believing it.

"Yes Tuck. I know it may sound stupid, but there is no other way to convince them" I explained and flew towards some ghosts. As soon as I got close enough, I identified them: Technus and a ghost dragon vs. Jazz and Lancer. I threw a rose against the dragon. It noticed the attack, but not too early to avoid it. It roared in pain and fainted. The others looked at us.

"What are you doing?" asked Lancer.

"Duh! Helping you!" exclaimed Tuck.

"Why don't you destroy something to help? We can handle them" Jazz said.

"We can't destroy this place" said Tucker.

"Yeah, we live here" said Technus and threw a TV towards us. Not seeing that coming, we were about to get hit. I closed my eyes and waited for the hit, but when I felt nothing I slowly opened them. Danny was in front of us, grabbing the machine and throwing it towards Technus.

"Thanks Da-" I covered my mouth and said nothing more. Danny turned and looked at me.

"It's the monster!" exclaimed Jazz.

"You are going down" said Tuck and grabbed a gun, aiming at Danny.

"No! You don't understand!" I shouted impatiently. Danny took advantage of that and flew away.

"Understand what?" asked Lancer.

"You have taught us that they can't control themselves" I replied angrily.

"Yeah, now let's chase him" said Jazz, completely ignoring my words, Lancer and Tuck following her. More ghosts saw Danny and flew behind him, firing blasts. Danny was able to avoid most of them. Other ghosts got hit from the blasts and got pretty annoyed, attacking others. Soon all the ghosts started punching and firing ecto-blasts. Technus flew towards me and used some machines to construct an enormous robot. It fired electric balls towards me. I shielded myself with some vines and wrapped him with some spiky roses. He started struggling, but couldn't break free. Because I was very distracted with the technology ghost I didn't notice a ghost was behind me until it was too late as it grabbed me with some sausages. Technus broke free.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Lunch Lady. How you dare like the vegetables?" she asked annoyed and called small meat monsters. Now I was the one struggling, but the meat was blocking my powers. The monsters started tackling me. I was feeling very weak and was about to faint, when suddenly the Lunch Lady was knocked. I looked at her and saw Danny's parents.

"Are you ok Sam?" asked Maddie and untied me. I nodded.

"Thanks" I said and flew away. I saw the war and felt very sad. I wanted it to stop, to fly away from here, but it was impossible. Some ghosts were badly bleeding and unconscious, others were frozen or burnt, and some others yelling in pain. If that wasn't enough, most of the doors and rocks were destroyed. I saw Jazz and Dash destroying an island: The same in which I found Danny. When they were about to hit it one more time, Skulker arrived and fired.

"I'm not going to let you destroy MY island!" he exclaimed angrily and took out an enormous gun. Dash flew towards him and tried to take the gun, without success. Skulker aimed at Dash and fired, but he was able to dodge it. However, Jazz didn't expect the attack and got hit, fainting and bleeding immediately. Dash got angry and started punching him as hard as he could.

"Ha! I have made this armor stronger. It will be much more difficult for it to be destroyed!" he said proudly and punched Dash in the stomach. He coughed a little ectoplasm and closed his eyes tight. Skulker punched him once more, Dash fainting and falling on top of Jazz. Skulker started laughing darkly, enjoying the scene. I silently called a carnivorous plant and made it move towards the metallic-armor ghost. As soon as the plant was close enough it opened slowly it's mouth and bit Skulker's arm. He gasped at first and then smiled. He grabbed the plant and burned it. He then turned around and looked at me, then threw a small cube at me. It got bigger and trapped me inside.

"Yeah I knew it was you. I still don't forget that time when you destroyed my armor with your stupid plants" he said. "But it doesn't matter now, as the ghosts from your city are going down easily"

"H-How did you know we were there?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well...since I'm going to kill you…I will let you know first. We wanted to have some fun with you, so we thought of a plan to track you: to find the humans. We told them about ghosts travelling to their world. They got excited and searched for you. Meanwhile, another ghosts were helping the expelled ones to build their city. When they finally found the city, we started attacking" he explained and laughed weakly. I shivered but said nothing. He then pointed his gun towards me.

"Now I have told you everything you needed to know, I'm finishing with you" he said and smiled, but before he could do, he gasped again and looked down at his leg: Danny was biting it.

"Danny!" I exclaimed happily. He growled and looked at Skulker angrily. Danny was covered in blue blood and panting heavily.

"Oh…you want to play small puppy?" taunted Skulker, Danny biting his leg harder. The metallic-armor ghost took out a small gun from his arm and fired. Danny let him go and closed his eyes. I was very worried, and tried to get out of the cage, but every time I did it shocked me.

"Try as much as you want, but you will never be able to escape" he said and phased his hand through the cage, grabbing me from my neck. I started breathing with difficulty, but didn't move. Danny opened his eyes and growled as soon as he saw me.

"Move towards me and she is going to pay it" he said. Danny looked down and barked. Skulker took advantage of his small distraction and flew away. I felt very weak to move or to flee. Danny started chasing us as fast as he could, but was very badly hurt to follow us. Suddenly his mouth started glowing. When he opened it, he fired a red blast that hit Skulker's jets. We crashed against a door. Skulker was so angry that fired a very powerful red laser, but not against Danny. _It's over, I can't dodge it. Thanks Danny for trying to help me…I always felt something special about you…It's so bad I didn't tell you before _I thought and closed my eyes. However, a howl made me shut them open, looking at the front. Danny was in front of me, taking the hit. The bandage I had put him felt from his paw. After some seconds, Skulker stopped firing, and Danny felt besides me. He was bleeding even more, and was also badly burnt. I got closer to him, and put my ear in his chest, hoping to hear his heartthrobs. However, when I heard nothing, my anger increased, losing consciousness after that.

Jazz's POV

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Dash in top of me. I gently moved him and put him in the ground. Suddenly I heard a very loud yell. I slowly got up and followed the noise. When I reached it, I saw a big creature screaming. It was a plant one with green gloves, glowing red eyes and 2 big black vines through it's chest. It grabbed Skulker and started punching him really hard, until his armor was completely destroyed. After that, the monster roared and threw pointed spikes everywhere, destroying everything. It was helping us to destroy the Ghost Zone, and I was somehow glad to see that. I heard a voice coming from behind.

"We have to stop it!" it exclaimed. I turned around and saw Tucker.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"If that creature keeps on, it will destroy the place!" he explained worriedly. I got confused.

"And what? We are taking our revenge" I said.

"Jazz! This place is parallel to the Earth! If this disappears, then the Earth will too!" he said impatiently.

"Then we have to stop it now!" I exclaimed. He nodded and flew away while whispering. He made me get curious, but did nothing.

Tucker's POV

That creature…I knew it was Sam. She one day told me that if she gets very angry her powers would be out of control. But what could have been the reason to be out of control? But now, the most important thing is, how are we going to transform her back to normal? Maybe…calming her down? Yes, that had to be it. I flew everywhere, and saw lots of weak ghosts that were badly bleeding. Suddenly I found the Fentons.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! I'm glad to find you! We have to stop that thing!" I yelled.

"Why? It's doing the job for us. No need to stop it" said Jack.

"If these disappears, then the Earth will too! I have told you that!" I explained.

"Well…maybe we have to help dear. The humans didn't do anything wrong to us." Said Maddie. Jack groaned, but agreed.

"Good! Now I will need some help to wrap it. I'm pretty sure it will disappear if it calms down" I said. They nodded and told everybody to help us. I created a long strong cable and flew towards Sam. I flew around her and wrapped her. She started struggling. The ghosts did their best to keep it quiet. After some long minutes, she stopped and returned back to normal.

Sam's POV

I held my head, feeling a weak headache. I saw everybody around me.

"Hey Sam, are you ok?"" asked Tuck.

"Huh? Oh yes…" I replied sadly.

"You almost destroy the Ghost Zone! What made you pretty mad?" he asked, a little annoyed. I then remembered about Danny and flew towards him. He still was as a monster. I put my ear in his chest again, but still I didn't hear anything. I started crying hard.

"Oh Tuck…" I said. Everybody flew towards me.

"What?" he asked.

"He is…not breathing" I replied and kept crying. However, Tuck was confused.

"Tuck…Jack…Maddie…this creature you thought it was bad…was Danny all the time…" I confessed and cried a little harder. Suddenly Danny started glowing. When he stopped glowing, he had returned to normal. Everybody gasped. Jack and Maddie flew towards their dead son and started crying.

"Oh…our poor son…why…" said Maddie. Jack couldn't speak and just looked at Danny with tears in his eyes. I felt very guilty, as he died…saving me._ Why Danny…You could have let me die… _I kept crying and looking the Fentons.

* * *

We arrived to our destroyed city, and the Fentons started digging a big hole besides their home. I just couldn't help but to feel it was all my fault, and wishing I had been stronger. When the hole was deep enough, they grabbed their son and cried again. They didn't have the enough courage to put him there, in a cold and dark hole in the ground. Everybody was crying silently while looking at Danny's parents. They finally put Danny slowly in the hole, and covered the hole with ground. Some time later, everybody left, except for Maddie, Jack, Tucker, Jazz and me. We had been so close with him for years and we weren't able to leave him.

* * *

**End of chapter 20**

**Poor Danny! He died saving the one he liked! I even cried while writing that part…And thanks Mi Bi Looney for the first-aid kit idea. Lol. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	21. Sadness and Sorrow

**Well…I don't have any idea for the epilogue, so I'm putting Sam's and other ghost's thoughts in the meanwhile. It will be a short one.**

**Chapter 21: Sadness and Sorrow**

Sam's POV

I was feeling very miserable. It had been 3 months since Danny's death, but I still couldn't get over it. I always kept blaming myself for his disappearance, and don't care about school or other things now. I just kept remembering the old times, when I first met him, how shy and nervous he was, and specially how he saved me from Skulker. I really wanted to erase that memory from my mind, but it wouldn't leave me. The Fentons always told me it wasn't my fault. However, this feeling was always in my mind, in my heart. If only I had been stronger that time, Danny would be here.

I spent most of the time in my room and looking at an album. It had lots of photos of Danny, Tucker and me having a good time. I felt very empty, and that my life was nothing without my best friend by my side. Even though he was a normal human that was attacked by very strong ghosts, he was brave, but pretended to be scared. He had helped me several times before, and I wasn't able to thank him properly for it.

When the night arrived I looked outside the window and looked at the starts, remembering that Danny told me he wanted to be an astronaut when he grew up. Because of me he never got to realize his dream. My mom tried her best to help me, and I felt a little happy for her tries, but she couldn't help me, she couldn't fill the hole in my heart. Also dad came in and tried, getting the same result as mom.

And it was supposed that it was Danny's birthday. That day was one of the most sad and hard ones for me, and I don't even know why. My eyes were very red because I was always crying for his loss, and I barely slept. However, I didn't care. I was very sad to have a normal life.

Tucker's POV

Oh man! I felt very bad when Sam told me Danny was the creature that attacked us in the night, but felt even more bad when I saw the truth in front of my eyes. I had lost a very good friend of mine, and I barely have friends like he was. Sam was very sad and didn't want to speak with me, and I thought she thought I was partially guilty for Danny's death, as I didn't care if the creature died or not. But now I want him back, and have good times with him as we used to. Well…at least I think he must be resting in a better place, looking at us from the sky… I don't know why I thought of that, but it made me feel a little happy. That's why I looked at my window and smiled at the shining stars.

I sometimes cried when the memories of him came back to my mind, but I had to be strong and keep with my life, not forgetting my best friend. Besides, I helped the ghosts to rebuild the city after we returned back to Earth. The ghosts were sad too for Danny, I could feel it. Sam couldn't stop feeling guilty, and so she never got out of her house, nor of her room. I felt bad for her, but she didn't let me stay with her and share my feelings. She was one of the closest ghosts to Danny, so it's natural she was one of the most affected.

I can't really help her, I just hoped she gets over it as time passes and can accept the truth. Yeah, I know it will take much time: even years.

Albert's POV

Since my little brother died, life has been more boring. I even think that I had been so cruel with him, playing jokes and laughing at him. I wished I could have told him "apologize me", but now it was late to do. He was a good kid with a good heart, even though I don't really like to admit it.

Mom and dad had been crying a lot, specially mom. Danny was young, and had dreams to accomplish. Poor little bro. I feel bad and a little sad for him, but we can't change the past.

Maddie's POV

Why Danny didn't tell me he was the monster? We were planning on killing it. But still, he died. Seeing the truth was the hardest thing to do. But he had a very good heart to save his friend, in exchange taking his life. Sam feels guilty about it, but we know it's Skulker's fault. I have tried telling her that, but she said that she could have avoided the attack and saved him also. Poor of her. I wished I hadn't worked with the humans and stayed with my kids. I didn't spend time with him, and now he is gone…forever. I can't stop crying at all, not with this feeling.

Jack's POV

I remember those times when I ignored Danny, specially after I found out he was not a ghost. I couldn't accept him at all just because he was different from us. Now I regret it all.

I dream I still have him, and I fly towards him, asking for his apologizes, but then he disappears. Oh my poor son! I am such a bad dad. Getting over this will be a very hard thing. I spent most of the time in the lab, crying for my lost kid. As the saying goes: You don't appreciate things until you lose them. I understood the meaning of those words when Danny disappeared from my life. He will always be in my heart, as a studious good son he was. Rest in peace, my dear son.

* * *

**End of chapter 21**

**As I said, it was a short chapter, but yeah I wanted to write their feelings. So it will be a cliffhanger. Anyway I hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	22. A threat

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM! Cliffhanger won't disappear at all in here. It will be General POV. So…back to the story.**

**Chapter 22: A threat**

Now it had been 6 months since Danny's death, and the one who found it the most difficult to get over was Sam. She kept crying a lot, but not like she used to 3 months ago. She had got a little stronger. The city had been fully restored. In school Lancer didn't tell Sam anything, as he knew he could make things worse. Now, Sam had the habit of picking her favorite flowers after school and planting them where Danny was buried. The Ghost Zone ghost's attacks had stopped mysteriously, but nobody seemed to care about it.

One day at school, Lancer was teaching his students about a very strong ghost.

"His name is Pariah Dark. He was considered as the ghost king, being a very powerful ghost that dominated the Ghost Zone for long years, until some mysterious ghosts trapped him in a sarcophagus, taking away his crown and ring, objects that were giving him the ultimate power" he explained. The students whispered for a few minutes and looked back at their professor.

"And where this famous ghost is?" asked Dash indifferently.

"Well, they say his sarcophagus is in an abandoned castle in the Ghost Zone. You should never open it, as he will wake up and conquer the world" he replied. Dash's friend, Kwan, started laughing weakly.

"A ghost king that dominated the Ghost Zone? That sure is as the tales my mom used to tell me when I was smaller" he joked and kept laughing. Lancer looked at him seriously.

"It is not fiction" he said angrily.

"Anyway, why are you explaining us about a ghost that is sleeping right now?" Kwan asked, calming down a little. His professor sighed.

"You don't know when you will need information like this, and besides, is learning culture" he answered and cleared his throat. Kwan shrugged his shoulders and looked at Dash. The bell rang few minutes later. However, Sam didn't seem to want to go outside.

"Sam…" called Tucker sadly. She at first didn't reply. Tucker sighed and was flying towards the door.

"No, Tucker, wait" Sam said. Tucker flew back to her.

"Are you still sad about him?" he asked. She nodded weakly and got closer to him.

"But that's not the only thing. I'm having a bad feeling" she explained in a soft voice. Tucker looked at her, confused.

"About what?" he asked.

"About the ghost Lancer was telling us…But maybe I'm just hallucinating" she replied and got up. Tucker shrugged his shoulders and followed her outside the classroom.

* * *

In sports class, for some strange reason, Sam seemed to be putting more effort than before. The teacher was pleased to she her. Tucker got closer to her.

"Is there something the matter Sam?" he asked a little worriedly.

"…No, why are you asking?" she asked.

"You are acting a little strange since Lancer's class. Are you maybe worried that ghost will wake up and destroy us?" he joked and laughed weakly. Sam started laughing nervously.

"Huh?...Oh…no" she replied and turned around. _Well, I'm not sure what this bad feeling means, I just hope it's not as Tucker said _She thought and then turned back to see his friend, when suddenly Tetslaff blew her whistle.

"Time to practice the powers" she ordered seriously. Sam and Tucker groaned under their breaths but did as instructed.

* * *

Sam's sadness had been replaced by her deep worries. Every time she remembered Pariah Dark's name, she felt very uneasy. She even imagined the scene: Fire consuming everything that gets in it's way, dark sky with thunders, bleeding ghosts, and Pariah in the middle of it, laughing darkly. Sam shook her head.

"I'm exaggerating things. My head hurts because I have been crying a lot. That must be the reason why I'm thinking of this" she said to herself and flew towards her home. She grabbed flowers from her garden and walked slowly towards Danny's house. She got closer to where Danny was buried, and planted the flowers, as she always did. When she bent, she felt a weak earthquake. She immediately got up and looked up. However, nothing happened. She sighed in relief.

"It must have been my imagination" she whispered, looked one more time at the flowers and flew back to her home. Pamela was sitting in a chair. When she saw Sam, she looked at her worriedly.

"Sam…that look is telling me that something else is bothering you" she said. Sam sighed.

"I guess it's nothing mom. Just thinking about a ghost" she replied.

"Dear, please tell me. I want to help you" said Pamela worriedly.

"Mm…well. The professor has told us about Pariah Dark" she answered, Pamela's eyes widening.

"And I have this strange feeling that he has awoken" she finished. Pamela laughed nervously.

"Ah…I'm sure he is still trapped in his sarcophagus. There's no way to open it…except with a key that is floating in the Ghost Zone" Pamela said. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I want to believe" she said and flew towards her room. She then grabbed her album and opened it.

"Oh Danny…I think I'm hallucinating. I felt an earthquake" she said to herself while looking at a photo, in which Danny was smiling and hugging Sam. She sighed and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling another earthquake. She held closer her album and looked around. Pamela phased through her door.

"Are you Ok?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah" she replied and made a fake smile. Pamela nodded and flew outside the room. Sam looked outside her window and saw a big fissure that was far away from the city. She shivered and looked at the album.

"I will go and check it out" she whispered, phased through the wall and flew towards the fissure. When she was close enough, the fissure opened up and a big ghost got out from it. It wasn't that big, but looked very strong. It was wearing a curious green crown with fire around it, a green ring with a skull image on it, a big black cape, metallic gloves with small green spikes, and a big belt. The ghost had green hair, 2 horns on it's head, one of them was broken, and had a green sword in his belt.

Sam covered her mouth and turned invisible, flying back to her home. She sat down in her bed.

"U-Uh…who was that?" she asked herself and looked down.

"I hope it's not Pariah Dark" she whispered.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"What happens Sam?" she asked.

"Uh…how does Pariah Dark look?" she asked nervously.

"Mm…well, from what I heard, he wears a black suit, gray boots, a green crown and a ring. Why do you ask?" Sam gulped.

"…I was just curious" she said and started shivering more. _Darn it! The small description my mom gave me is the one of that ghost. I saw Pariah Dark! _She thought worriedly, and looked at the album, opening it again.

"Danny…the ghost king has awoken and will try to conquer this city, and the Ghost Zone" she whispered and sighed. Suddenly, from he window, a bright light shone. Sam had to cover her eyes until it stopped. She looked at the window, and saw the ghost in front of it.

"I have been awoken from my deep sleep. Now it's time to continue with my kingdom!" he exclaimed. Pamela opened the door and got surprised.

"…Oh no…t-that's…P-Pariah" she said nervously. Pariah summoned skeleton ghosts and ordered to attack Amity Park.

"Mom! We have to battle him!" Sam exclaimed. Pamela nodded and flew through the window. Sam was about to follow her when she remembered about her album. She touched it gently and closed her eyes.

"I can't leave this here. What if they steal it? I can't let such a thing happen" she whispered and grabbed the album, flying outside the window and looking around.

"Where could Pariah Dark have gone?" she asked herself. She then heard a yell. She flew as fast as she could, following the noise. When she arrived, she was surprised.

"Mom!" she yelled worriedly. Pamela was being grabbed by the ghost king.

"Let her go!" Sam exclaimed angrily, making a big vine get out of the ground and grabbing Pariah's leg. As he wasn't expecting that move, he let go of Pamela. She flew towards her daughter and clenched her fists.

"Thanks Sam. Now it's time to get serious" as Pamela said that, Albert, Tucker, Maddie Jack and Jeremy got closer to them.

"Then we are also helping" said Alberta.

"Thanks guys" thanked Pamela and looked at Pariah.

"I don't have time for this. I have a world to dominate" he said and crossed his arms, burning the vine with a small laser.

"Sorry, but we won't let you!" exclaimed Tucker and summoned metallic parts, forming a big robot. Pariah fired a purple ectoblast at the ghosts, who dodged the attack. Albert fired a red blast, hitting the ghost king in the chest.

"You aren't a big deal" said Albert indifferently.

"Yeah. I wonder how you managed to "dominate" the Ghost Zone" joked Tucker, making Pariah pretty angry.

"It's just a small warm-up. You haven't seen my full potential" he said and grabbed the sword from his belt. He swung it towards Tucker, but he managed to construct a sword and shielded himself. Sam threw a strange rose towards Pariah. He smiled darkly and cut the plant in 2 by using his weapon. Albert fired again, but this time, Pariah Dark dodged the attack and closed his eyes, his sword shining. Then he opened his eyes and swung the sword, lots of lasers coming through it. The adults tried their best to avoid them, without success and getting hit. Albert got angry and started firing blasts. However, Pariah was able to dodge them all.

"H-How it's possible? A few time ago you were puny" said Albert, delusional.

"I said you haven't seen my full potential" he replied and fired purple and blue blasts. Tucker shielded himself with the robot and sword, Albert fired blue ecto-blasts to destroy Pariah's ones, and Sam used some vines to block his attacks. At first, their defenses were very good. Pariah Dark got impatient and started swinging his sword while firing. Because the blasts were very strong, the 3 had to keep protecting themselves.

Jazz flew behind the ghost king and was about to punch him, but he noticed her presence and swung his sword knocking her. Sam took advantage of the situation and controlled carnivorous plants, biting Pariah's shoulder. He gasped weakly at first, but then smiled and burned down the plant.

"That attacks of yours don't affect me now" he said and laughed weakly. Tucker transformed his sword into a gun and fired electric balls. However, when they touched Pariah Dark, he yawned.

"Well…I think I entertained you enough. My slaves have taken over your city. Now it's time to go to the Ghost Zone" he said and flew away. But Sam grabbed him with her vines and pulled him back

"Oh no! You aren't going anywhere!" she exclaimed angrily. Tucker and Albert fired at the same time. Both blasts fused together, forming a big beam. Pariah put his hands in front of him and stopped the beam. Tucker, Albert and Sam were surprised.

"H-How…" said Tucker, not believing it. The ghost king smiled and threw the attack towards them. They tried escaping, but it was no use as the beam started acting like a boomerang and followed the trio. Albert tried to destroy it by firing more blasts. However, it only made the beam bigger. The 3 got hit and fell down. Pariah got closer to them and laughed.

"This is so pathetic. I will eliminate you so that you don't interfere with my plans" he said as he raised his sword and was about to hit them, when suddenly a green ecto-blast hit the sword, being sent flying away. Pariah looked at the place from where the blast came, and because it was very far away, he could only distinguish a black dot.

* * *

**End of chapter 21**

**Ok, I'm clearing all doubts on the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please R&R!**


	23. Epilogue

**Well, the cliffhanger is stopped here. This will be the final chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story. At first will be General POV, but will change later. Let's get started with the chapter. **

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

The ghost king kept looking around to find out who was the responsible of the blast, but the black dot had disappeared. He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his sword. When he was about to grab it, it mysteriously started floating in the air. Pariah got angry and tried grabbing the weapon. Albert opened slowly his eyes and smiled.

"You are…very stupid" he said and coughed. Pariah fired a blast towards him, making him faint. Sam and Tucker were very weak to move, and so they just kept looking at the ghost king. He groaned.

"Who's doing this?" he yelled. Another blast appeared, hitting his face. The responsible of the attack then turned visible. Sam widened her eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Pariah asked.

"The one who will put you back into the sarcophagus" the ghost replied and looked at the sword.

"In your dreams!" the ghost king exclaimed and clenched his fists. A skeleton ghost flew silently behind the ghost and tried grabbing him, but he noticed it's presence and kicked the skeleton.

"If you want to battle, it has to be between us" the ghost said and played with Pariah's sword.

"Then let's get started" said Pariah Dark and started firing blasts. The ghost shielded himself with Pariah's sword, the weapon breaking down in small pieces.

"Wow…this sword of yours is resistant" the ghost joked.

"No! You broke my weapon!" exclaimed Pariah angrily.

"Me? Your ecto-blasts are very powerful" the ghost said sheepishly.

"Of course they are! I'm a king after all. I used to…" started presuming Pariah. The ghost sighed and ignored his words.

"Not another…" he whispered and concentrated energy on his hands, firing a light blue ecto-blast. The ghost king was so distracted talking that he didn't notice the beam attack until it was too late. Pariah became frozen. The ghost started laughing weakly.

"Yeah interesting story" he joked and flew around Pariah. His anger increased, melting down the ice. Then he fired a red ecto-blast. The ghost turned intangible and yawned.

"It's that all you have got?" the ghost taunted.

Sam looked around, and saw lost of skeletons grabbing other ghosts, and destroying part of some homes. A scream of pain made her turn around. She saw the ghost being grabbed by the neck.

"Stop mocking me!" Pariah exclaimed. The ghost struggled to get free, but with each move he did, he had more problems for breathing, and so he stopped. Sam made a spiky vine appear behind Pariah and grabbed him. He let go of the ghost and looked down. He smiled darkly and cut in 2 the plant by using a ecto-blast. The ghost panted heavily for a few minutes, and then stopped.

"Ok, I wanted to make this battle slower, but it seems I will have to stop now. Frostbite!" he called. Suddenly, a white monster appeared, and was holding a sarcophagus. It had 2 frozen horns, one smaller than other, a frozen arm and a tail with icy spikes. Sam and Tucker gulped at the same time.

"No! You are not trapping me inside there!" Pariah said and started firing lots of purple blasts towards the ghost. He avoided most of them, but when of them hit his face, he got angry.

"Ok, this will end it" he said and took a deep breath. When he opened his mouth, big sonic waves got out of it. Pariah covered his ears, and because the power was very strong, he was pulled back, crashing against the open sarcophagus. Frostbite had a hard time closing it as Pariah was struggling and his ears were hurting. The ghost then stopped and took out a key, locking the sarcophagus. The skeletons immediately disappeared.

"Whew…thanks Frostbite" said the ghost and smiled. The monster nodded and flew away. The ghost turned around and looked at the trio.

"Uh…are you ok?" he asked. Tucker and Sam nodded.

"Well, except for him" said Tucker while pointing at Albert. The ghost sighed in relief. Sam kept looking at him with widen eyes. Suddenly, tears started forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong Sam?" asked Tucker.

"…Nothing" she replied sadly. The ghost got closer to Sam.

"Hey…what's the matter?" he asked gently. She wiped some of her tears away.

"Just remembering what happened 6 months ago…" she replied and looked at the ground. The ghost just kept looking at Sam.

"You can tell me what's the matter" he said and smiled. She smiled weakly.

"…I…lost a very good friend of mine…" she answered and started crying a little harder. The ghost touched her shoulder.

"He…died because he…tried to protect me…" she kept explaining while sobbing.

"…He died…" the ghost repeated and started playing nervously with his fingers. After some minutes later, the ghost sighed.

"Sam…" he called. She turned and looked at him curiously. He then sighed once more.

"Uh…y-your friend…i-isn´t…dead" he replied nervously. Sam looked at him even more curious, Tucker also looking at the ghost.

"What do you mean?" they both asked.

"…Uh…" he started, even more nervous. "I…have to…tell you the truth" He sighed and looked at his hands. "I-I…am…D-Danny" Sam's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" she asked. The ghost sighed.

"I will show it to you" he said and closed his eyes. A white ring appeared in his waist, dividing in 2. They moved in opposite sides, transforming his black suit into a white t-shirt and blue jeans; his white hair into the black messy hair Sam and Tucker recognized; When he opened his eyes, they weren't the ectoplasmic green: they had transformed into a baby blue. Sam's eyes widened more.

"D-Danny…is that…you?" she asked. When he nodded, Sam hugged him tight.

"Oh Danny! I'm so glad you aren't dead!" she exclaimed happily.

"Well… I'm half human, half ghost" he said sheepishly.

"H-How?" asked Sam. Danny sighed.

"In fact I was going to be a ghost, but Skulker divided me in 2. My ghost half was sent into the Ghost Zone. When this evil ghost attacked the city, I found my other half and we fused together" he explained. Sam looked at him sadly.

"Why you didn't tell us anything?" she asked.

"Because…I wanted to protect you" he replied. Sam and Tucker smiled.

"Well…but how did you revive?" asked Tucker. Sam looked at Danny curiously. He sighed.

"Ok…this is the story…"

Danny's POV

_Sam! No! I can't let him hit you _I thought and flew in front of Sam and received the damage. Suddenly, all turned black, and my senses turned off for a long time. Suddenly, when I finally recovered my senses a little, I saw a bright light. I thought it was the end…and I had reached a better place. I blinked and noticed I was in a capsule. The capsule was in a white room

"What? How I arrived here?" I asked myself and looked around. I saw a white yeti walk towards me.

"Well…it seems you have woken up, Great One" it said. I looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh, I have to introduce myself. My name is Frostbite, and you are in a special capsule" he introduced himself.

"But how it is that I ended here? I was in the Ghost Zone a few time ago" I asked. Frostbite smiled.

"Well…I saw you protecting your friend, and being knocked out. She thought you were dead and started destroying the Ghost Zone. I turned invisible and flew towards you, then touched your chest. Indeed, your heart wasn't beating. I decided to help you, but an attack of hers sent me flying. When I woke up, I saw the ghosts flying back to Earth, and so I followed them. I saw them putting you in a hole, filling it with ground and crying for a long time. But I knew you weren't dead at all, as the beam only stopped your heart for a time; I had to save you. So I took you out without nobody noticing.

I used a special antidote so that your heart could keep beating. And by the way, you are still in the Ghost Zone, just in another part of it" he explained me.

"Thanks for rescuing me" I thanked him.

"No problem Great One"

"Uh…why do you call me like that?" I asked. He laughed weakly.

"Because you saved the Far Frozen from the plans of the ghosts to rule a city. They made us fuse with them" he explained. I nodded.

"Well…when I got close to you that time I noticed you were a werewolf and a vampire at the same time" he said. I sighed.

"Yeah, since I fused with my other half, I became that creature" I explained.

"Oh…well, I told you that because I have 2 friends: one is a vampire, and another a werewolf. They can teach you how to control your status.

"Really?" I asked happily.

"Yep" he said.

"Uh…when can I get out of this thing?" I asked while touching the glass.

"Oh…sorry" he apologized and walked towards a small computer, pushing a green button. The water inside the capsule was sucked, and the walls disappeared. He gently unhooked some cables that were attached to my chest. He then gave me my clothes.

"They have been washed" he said. I smiled and put them on. For some reason, I felt very good wearing them.

"Oh yes, I'm going to present you the ones who will be your new tutors" he said and walked outside the room, I followed him. The place was strange: all thing were made of pure ice.

"This place is called the Far Frozen. Everything here is frozen, as you have noticed". I nodded and suddenly had a cold sensation go through my body. But it wasn't the ghost sense as the sensation was stronger. It made me shiver.

"Ah sorry, if you want I can bring you a jacket" he offered. I shook my head.

"No thanks" I said and closed my eyes, concentrating the best I could. I felt the cold sensation going towards my hands. Then I slowly released the energy as an ectoblast. I immediately stopped shivering. Frostbite's eyes widened.

"Wow…so you can also fire ecto-blasts…awesome" he said happily.

"Well…that's because I'm half-ghost" I explained. Then he gave me a proud look.

"Well…I know a lot about ghost powers, as the yetis like me are one of the strongest ghosts in the Ghost Zone. I will also be a tutor of yours" he said with a big smile on his face. I nodded and smiled back. He opened a door, and my smile vanished when I saw the tutors. The vampire had very big fangs and gave me a look that told me "I want to bite you". The werewolf was playing with his claws. Frostbite cleared his throat.

"Ahem. As I told you some hours ago, you will have a new disciple. Here, I present to you the Great One.

"Oh Frostbite, please call me Danny" I said. Both the vampire and werewolf got closer to me. I started shivering.

"Oww…he's a cute thing" commented the werewolf and smiled.

"Yeah. I can't believe he is one like us" said the vampire. I looked at Frostbite.

"Thanks everyone for helping me. Just a small question. I know you have a reason for training me" I asked. The 3 looked at themselves nervously, until Frostbite started talking.

"Mm…well, when your friend was very angry and transformed into a plant monster, she destroyed Pariah's Dark sarcophagus. He will wake up and try to break free, and he is very strong. But now I have seen your potential, I know you can beat him"

"Pariah Dark was the ghost king that dominated this place until he was stopped" explained the werewolf.

"And he had the ultimate power because he had a very special crown and a ring. This objects are somewhere around the Ghost Zone, and I'm sure he will be searching those items. But it will take some time until he finds them" said the vampire. In that moment I felt like they all needed my help and accepted their training.

The vampire's one was hard, as he was always showing me ectoplasm. My instincts were telling me to take it, but I had to resist. Well, he explained me that vampires will never stop liking blood, and will still need it.

The werewolf's one was also tricky, as I barely had enough conscience when I was in that form. However, as time passed I learnt to control myself perfectly. He even taught me to talk properly when I was in that form.

Frostbite's one was the easiest. He told me I had born with the ability to easily control my powers. In general, they all were very kind to me.

6 months passed and I had dominated my powers. I even learnt I had other powers while I was a creature. For example, I could fire a beam from my mouth.

Frostbite told me one day: "Well…the ghost king has found his items, and flew towards the Earth"

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Yes…here's the plan: you go and find him. Weaken it, and call me: I will bring his sarcophagus. And then, help me to trap him inside. Here do you have the key" he told me the plans and gave me a small key.

"Well…I guess this will be a goodbye…for now. I can't thank you enough for the training you gave me in this months. I surely won't forget you guys" I said and smiled.

"Never forget what we thought you" said the werewolf.

"Have a safe trip" the vampire said. I nodded and flew outside of the Far Frozen, finding a natural portal and going through it. I curiously ended up in Amity Park. I saw Pariah Dark raising his sword and about to hit you. I fired an ectoplasm and managed to save you.

And here I am.

Sam and Tucker looked at me happily.

"Sam couldn't stop crying and blaming herself" Tucker told me. Sam elbowed him.

"Yeah it's true. Everybody was very sad about your "loss". Even your brother seemed to be unhappy" she said and got closer to me. "But I was one of the most affected ones. You are my best friend Danny. If I ever lose you again…" she whispered. I looked at her eyes.

"Sam, I promise that won't happen again" I said and smiled. She smiled back. I looked up, and saw it was night. I remembered my training and prevented my transformation. Suddenly I hear a groan coming behind us. When I turned around I saw Albert sitting up. He held his head.

"Ugh…what hit me?" he asked and looked around. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Danny! We all thought you were dead!" he exclaimed happily and got up, flying towards me.

"Well, I'm here bro." I said happily. Suddenly I noticed lots of ghosts coming towards us. My parents were the ones who flew closer towards me.

"Danny! You didn't die! We are so happy to see you here" said mom. Dad started crying soft.

"Oh Danny…will you forgive me? Will you forgive this bad dad that ignored you these years?" he pleaded.

"And…can you forgive me for the jokes?" asked Albert. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Of course" I forgave them. Dad hugged me and wiped away his tears. I couldn't stop my transformation anymore, and so it started. When I finished, everybody looked at me, scared. I cleared my throat.

"Ok, I know how to control myself now, so you don't have to be scared" I said. They changed their looks and got surprised.

"Hey Danny! You will have to tell us about what happened in this 6 months" said dad excitedly. I smiled.

"Ok, I'm telling it again…" I said.

* * *

**The End**

**Yay! This story had a happy ending. I really liked to write this. I sincerely thank Mi Bi Looney, as she reviewed most of my chapters. Thanks for the 1,765 hits! I hope you liked this story. Please R&R!**


End file.
